


His Dark Materials

by SupercalifragilisticexpertwritinBullshit



Series: ScarletStrange Series I [3]
Category: MCU, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Univierse, Dark, Dark Romance, F/M, Gen, Gothic Romance, MCU AU, Marvel 616/MCU Crossover, Potential trigger warning, Shippy, complicated romance, dark strange, mostly cameos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 25
Words: 82,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercalifragilisticexpertwritinBullshit/pseuds/SupercalifragilisticexpertwritinBullshit
Summary: Something or someone is after the Scarlet Witch, what lengths will Doctor Strange go to protect her?
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff & Stephen Strange, Wanda Maximoff/Stephen Strange
Series: ScarletStrange Series I [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024852
Comments: 43
Kudos: 36





	1. Grim Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had a hard time coming up with a proper sequel to my original ScarletStrange Story. However, my friend [Roxis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxis/pseuds/Roxis) gave me a detailed PROMPT (idea) which I won't go into too much detail to try not to spoil the story. However, I do hope you enjoy it, and please if you enjoyed the idea and story as well, head on over and leave him a thanks and perhaps give some of his fics a read. Thanks. 
> 
> PS – No it's not connected or cross over to Pullman's novels ( I never have seen the show or read his books even though I should XD), more a reference to the poem as well cause I read Paradise Lost.

> Into this wilde Abyss,  
> The Womb of nature and perhaps her Grave,  
> Of neither Sea, nor Shore, nor Air, nor Fire,  
> But all these in their pregnant causes mixt  
> Confus'dly, and which thus must ever fight,  
> Unless th' Almighty Maker them ordain  
>  _ **His dark materials**_ to create more Worlds,  
> Into this wilde Abyss the warie fiend  
> Stood on the brink of Hell and look'd a while,  
> Pondering his Voyage; for no narrow frith  
> He had to cross.

> — _Paradise Lost_ , Book 2, lines 910–920

It was a quiet night in the Sanctum Sanctorum as Strange relaxed from an eventful week. He helped the Avenger's and Fantastic Four deal with Doctor Doom, in Latveria, stop a spirit trying to possess a young sorcerer, cleared out and organized his attic, and helped another sorcerer in Thailand. He was pleased with himself as he sat in his sitting room drinking his tea with a bit of brandy, absorbing a medical magazine, he had delivered monthly.

He magically turned a page taking a sip of tea when he heard the familiar sounds of a portal opening, the shift of energy behind him, the subtle feeling that magic was in the air. Well more so than usual. Soon Wong stepped out with a heavy sigh.

“Strange!”

“No...” he responded just swallowing his tea.

“Strange...”

“Don't do this...” Strange begged as he quickly started downing his tea knowing what's coming.

“It's Mordo,” Wong decided to cut the small talk.

“Of course it is,” he said throwing his head back defeated.

“Yeah...sorry,” Wong apologized rubbing his hand against his shaved head feeling a bit guilty. Stephen's magazine and tea disappeared as he stood up. His cloak rushing across the room as it sensed Strange's urgency.

“Alright, where?” Stephen asked moving around his chair.

“Downtown, LA,” Wong replied.

“Odd but let's go,” Stephen said as Wong nodded and created a portal. A portal appeared in an alleyway in which sirens and cop lights could be seen flashing in the streets ahead. Both Wong and Stephen walked out to see a few cops around and news vans. Onlookers were gathering as Cops tried to keep nosy civilians at a safe distance.

“What...is...going...on?” Stephen breathed out in awe.

“It's Mordo he's got a hostage, he never keeps hostages,” Wong said looking up as well. Mordo appeared to be at a distance away. He was on a stage in the center of a small park. He held a man bound by some magical chains behind him. A magical shield up in front of him.

“I said don't shoot or the civilian gets it!” Mordo warned. Strange floated over as Wong created another portal closer but out of sight from Mordo's view. Mordo smiled as he saw Strange near. “Ah, Sorcerer Supreme just the man I was looking for,” Karl Mordo spoke as he grinned.

“Ah-huh, right,” Stephen said a bit too arrogantly. “You know the drill let the hostage go and we'll settle this...mano a mano,” Strange suggested as he crossed his arms and pulled them apart sigil shields up. Mordo's chest slowly rumbled as he laughed amused by Strange's display.

“Always the same, Stephen...your arrogance has no bounds,” Mordo said loosening up a bit. Stephen narrowed his eyes. Something was off, wrong, he was too calm. “I have no need to harm this man, just a hapless passerby. He's not even a sorcerer what do I want with him. In fact, he's absolutely harmless to the balance,” Mordo said as his chains disappeared and he magically threw the man aside. The man yelled as suddenly he was magically pulled off stage by Wong. Mordo turned and smiled. “Of course, the dutiful sidekick,” Mordo noted as he gave his attention back to Strange. Wong took to the man and created a portal out of the area.

“Alright, Mordo...what do you want?” Strange finally asked as he loosened up as well, dropping his shields and stance. Mordo smirked.

“Your name has been popping up a bit more in the Dream dimension,” Karl Mordo started. “Heard you got a bit...heated with a Dream demon?” he revealed with a toothy smile. “Rumor has it you've caught the attention of others in that dimension,” Mordo said shaking his head. “It's unwise to catch their attention, Strange...everyone....sleeps,” he warned.

“And your point?” Strange asked swallowing. “Why did you bother causing this huge scene? Wouldn't it have been easier...to...I don't know write a letter?” Stephen taunted in turn. Karl Mordo's smile faded.

“Rumor also has it that a certain Sorcerer is in town,” he started more seriously as he continued to strut towards Strange. “However, this one is different...special,” he paused. “One that I would much rather have...dead,” he revealed.

“Now see this is where we're going to have a problem,” Strange countered raising his shields once more.

“However...you...shouldn't!” Mordo threatened as he created a magical whip and wrapped it out by Stephen's ankle. He pulled back causing Strange to fall back temporarily breaking his shield. Immediately another spell-like giant kunai came from above trying to impale him. Stephen looked up, eyes wide as he rolled to his side barely dodging the spell. Mordo growled he began to whip once more but this time it hit the floor releasing ice shards. Strange sat up and was able to shield the frost and ice spikes coming out from the ground. Mordo pulled the whip back about to release another spell, as seven magical swords appeared around him. “It would benefit us both if she's gone, Strange!” Mordo finally spoke.

“Not going to happen!” Stephen yelled as his cloak suddenly flew off strange and flung towards Mordo, wrapping around his face blinding him. Mordo released a muffled yell. His swords still flying about attacking Strange blindly. Strange stepped back blocking before creating a barrier around him, causing each sword around him to bounce back and turn to dust. Soon the cloak unwrapped around Mordo as Strange suddenly created a barrier around Mordo instead. Mordo's eyes widen.

“Fool I'm doing you a favor!” Mordo yelled angrily. He tried to attack but realized his spells could not penetrate the barrier around him.

“I advise you to choose your next spell _very_ wisely, Mordo,” Strange warned. Mordo decided to use a magical dagger and tried to puncture it to no avail the spell bounced back pushing back his arm. Karl Mordo held his arm and wrist shook from the repel. Finally, Mordo realized he'd been bested. He suddenly shook his head releasing a deep laugh.

“You...idiot,” he breathed. “Can you do it?” he suddenly asked.

“Do what?” Strange asked.

“Kill her,” Mordo replied.

“There is no killing anyone, there's always another way,” Mordo, Strange replied.

“No...not with this one....this one will bring nothing but chaos,” Mordo replied. Stephen's eyes narrowed as he swallowed. “Ah, so you do know of whom I speak of, the witch,” he warned. “Mephisto isn't the only demon who has an eye on her. Something far worse...something more powerful,” Mordo warned.

“I don't believe you. Who can possibly be worse than Mephisto?” Strange asked. Karl Mordo chuckled. He threw his head back and laughed instead. “Well?” Strange asked.

“Never ask, Strange...there is...what they say? Always a bigger fish?” he replied.

“I think I've had enough of-”  
  


“Ah...you think I'm the only one?” he asked.

“What?”

“The only one after her? She's marked sooner or later someone will succeed where I have failed!” Mordo yelled madly.

“Strange!” Wong suddenly yelled and suddenly something flew across the air. It suddenly attached to Karl Mordo as his eyes widened. The Crimson Bands of Cyttora suddenly wrapped around Karl Mordo, causing him rigidly to fall into one knee before the bands wrapped around him and he was on both knees.

“Don't-” Karl managed to get out before the bands wrapped around his mouth as well. Strange suddenly scoffed out a smirk.

“I knew it was worth repairing this relic,” Strange said as the magical barrier around Karl Mordo disappeared. Wong suddenly ran up to Strange slightly out of breath.

“Is everything....alright?” Wong asked. Strange nodded.

“Yeah, good thinking by the way,” Strange complimented. Wong bent over and nodded.

“So...what should we-”

Suddenly a bright light appeared followed by a crack. The Bifrost opened and Thor appeared leaving a mark on the ground, followed by Ant-Man who may or may not have been riding an ant. However, he sensed it, as he instinctively looked up to see Scarlet Witch hovering above, her red hands glowing. She slowly landed next to Thor and smiled.

“Ah, Wizard, Ant Lang said you were on TV and it seems...he was right,” Thor greeted.

“It's Ant-Man....and...Scott...Lang,” Ant-Man whispered slightly embarrassed.

“Oh...wow, Thor...Ant-Man!” Wong greeted. “I've always wanted to meet you in person... I mean more in person...” Wong greeted slightly awestruck.

“Hey!” Wanda let out.

“Oh...hey, Wanda,” Wong replied with a small wave distracted still looking at Thor and Ant-Man.

“Yeah, nice to meet a fan, Ant-Man, nice to meet you,” Ant-Man greeted, shaking his hand.

“Thor,” Thor greeted with a handshake as well.

“Okay enough with the niceties, Wong. Look thanks for the concern but we have everything taking care of,” Strange interrupted putting his hands up.

“Are you sure?” Thor asked glancing at a captured Karl Mordo.

“Uhhh, yeah positive,” Strange replied glancing at Karl Mordo. Thor nodded.

“Ah, the Crimson Bands of Cyttora,” Thor noted.

“Yeah-wait you know its name?!” Strange realized as Mordo even looked at Thor confused. Thor shook his head and released a toothy smile.

“Yeah, my father had it in his collection for a few centuries then Loki hid it from him out of spite,” Thor answered. “It was one of Loki's favorite toys...” Thor added in remembering.

“Toys...right,” Strange repeated shaking his head. “Look, once again thanks for the help but as you can see Wong and I got this covered,” Strange continued.

“Are you sure?” Ant-Man asked.

“Positive?” Thor asked.

_**BURP!** _

“Ha nice one!” Thor complimented.

“Yeah...it was...wasn't it?” Ant-Man agreed with a smile. Wanda rolled her eyes.

“Wait...are you drunk?” Strange asked as Wong perked a brow and crossed his arms.

“No...of course not,” Ant-Man defended.

“You have to have many beers and mead to be drunk,” Thor agreed. Wanda nodded in agreement. “We had only...a little,” Thor added holding his thumb and ring finger an inch apart, as he smirked with a big nod. Ant-Man closed his eyes and shook his head.

“Ah, Scott invited Thor to his daughter's birthday party there were a few drinks there. None of us are drunk,” Wanda stepped in.

“Right cause no one gets drunk off one beer,” Thor added winking at Wanda who blushed and looked away. Stephen narrowed his arms.

“R---ight,” Stephen replied.

“MMMMFFFF, MMMMFF! MMMMF FFFF!” Mordo finally yelled.

“Wow, that thing is on pretty tight, huh?” Ant-Man pointed out amazed.

“Sorry, little Wizard I can't understand you? Try that again?” Thor teased holding a hand on his ear.

“Okay, enough we're just going to find a place to put him, everything's-” Strange started seeing how Mordo turned red with frustration.

“Wait find a place?” Ant-Man repeated. “You mean you don't know where or what you're going to do with him?” Ant-Man asked.

“Well sending him to another realm or dimension has proved fruitless thus far,” Stephen crossed his arms and admitted.

“Well send his ass to the Raft!” Ant-Man countered. “Nice place totally did a job on me and Wanda,” Scott said as he tilted his head at Wanda. Wanda hugged herself and flashed a sarcastic smile at Scott.

“Wait Wanda you were in the Raft?” Wong asked.

“Momentarily,” Wanda admitted with a shrug.

“You don't even know what the Raft is,” Stephen scolded Wong.

“We can take him. By we I mean I!” Thor clarified. “We Asgardians have a good high-security prison, to hold the likes of dark wizards and tricksters like my brother, Loki,” Thor noted.

“I don't know...” Wong started unsurely but Strange held up his hand.

“Your brother Loki? God of Mischief, Loki?” Strange asked. Thor nodded.

“I only have one brother,” Thor noted. Stephen smiled.

“That actually sounds like a great idea,” Stephen realized. “You think you can bring back the Crimson Bands of Cyttora, as well? I'm really partial to it myself, very useful as you can see?” Strange pointed out as Mordo looked at them both nervously. Thor nodded.

“Yeah, sure why not,” Thor agreed. Stephen smiled as he looked down at Mordo.

“Have a nice trip, pal. I'm sure you're going to love it,” Stephen teased happily to get Mordo out of his hair, in a high-security prison and keep one of his favorite relics.

“Alright then it's settled,” Thor realized. “Everyone step back!” Thor warned.

“Ah-man party's over I guess we'll have to have that drinking contest another time, then?” Ant-Man replied. Thor smirked and winked. Stephen looked away before shaking is head.

“Don't fret Scott Man, we shall celebrate another time,” Thor replied. He looked down and grabbed Karl Mordo by the band and yanked him up as Thor lifted his ax. Suddenly the Bifrost opened and they both disappeared leaving only the marking of the Bifrost portal. Everyone looked down at the markings before looking up at one another.

“Phew...well glad that's settled. I really should head back to my daughter's birthday!” Ant-Man said with a clap.

“Oh let me help you!” Wong stepped in. He suddenly opened a portal. Ant-Man smiled as he stuck his head in and took a peek.

“Oh, wow! You really did it!” he realized. “Awe, this saves a butt-load of time,” he noted. “Thanks so much, man,” Scott thanked.

“Yeah, no problem,” Wong said with a wave and nod. Scott suddenly stepped into the portal and disappeared. Soon it was just Wong, Strange, and Wanda.

“Well now that Wong earned some Kudo points with Ant-Man, I guess we should be leaving,” Strange said with a sigh. Wanda closed her eyes and smiled trying hard not to laugh at Strange's jab.

“Strange,” Wanda scolded.

“What it's true,” Strange defended. Wong pursed his lips and shook his head.

“Wong don't worry you never have to try and earn Kudo points with me,” Wanda teased.

“Oh sure, we've been friends for like almost two years now?” he asked. Wanda smiled.

“Well I should get going as well,” Scarlet Witch replied as she noticed others staring at them from afar. “I think we made a big enough...scene...already,” she slowed realizing cops, fans, and media were still trying to capture them cameras.

“Yeah...” Stephen agreed. Suddenly Wanda turned and created her own portal as Stephen threw his hand out as well creating his own. “Uh, nice seeing you...” Stephen said with his other hand in a wave.

“Yeah,” Wanda replied with a similar wave.

“See you around?” he asked awkwardly as he stepped in as Wong followed.

“Yeah...sure,” Scarlet Witch replied as she stepped into her own portal.

Soon Wong followed Strange's portal as it closed.

“See you around?” Wong repeated at Strange sarcastically.

“What?” Stephen asked defensively.

“It's been how long since you finally see Wanda face to face and all you can muster is 'See you around?'” Wong asked as he followed Stephen across the Sanctum towards the sitting area.

“Well it's been a while, okay...plus I don't know...it's not like Wanda has made any attempt to...you know...stop by- say hi?” Strange defended.

“Well you are a very busy man...which you constantly remind everyone of....and...it's not like you exactly tried either,” Wong pointed out. Stephen closed his eyes and swallowed.

“Yes...okay, you're right, what happened last time...between us...all of us...was rough,” Stephen admitted. “I just figured Wanda would come around when she's ready,” Stephen replied.

“This is Wanda we're talking about...she may never be ready, healing wounds...isn't exactly her expertise,” Wong reminded.

“No...healing emotional wounds...physical wounds...she's damn brilliant!” Strange reminded as he palmed the area he had stabbed himself, which Wanda healed a few days after. Wong shook his head and sighed.


	2. Repeated Mistakes

Stephen awoke from a cold sweat. He sighed as he turned over to his side and placed a hand under his pillow. His dreams from what he can recall seemed normal. Nothing too odd nothing to seem like tampering of any type. He sighed eyeing his alarm clock at 6:20 AM. He grimaced before lying on his back. “Welp it's a good a time as any,” he said to himself. He soon sat up and decided to get ready.

After showering and making his morning coffee he walked across to the sitting room summoning his morning paper. He had to admit he enjoyed routine. He sat down and sipped his coffee letting it hover as he held the newspaper in his hands for a moment before letting it float as well. He moved his finger aside as the newspaper opened. He saw a Headline with a familiar scene. His eyes narrowed. “Dark Wizard and Avengers in downtown LA,” he said. “Psh...dark wizard...sorcerers,” he corrected as the newspaper neared so he can read the small text better.

_Late yesterday evening in a Tribune Park, a small park in Los Angeles California, a dark wizard took the scene. Apparently having taking hostage a man named Jonathan Park who was walking his small dog, was suddenly swept off by the dark wizard, which Jonathan overheard as Mordo. Mr. Mordo didn't seem to have any real intentions of harming Mr. Park, however, seeking the attention of none other than the famous newly added Avenger Doctor Strange. After an hour of fighting off cops, which cops reported being sent through portals to various parts of the city, and shielding guns, finally, the mysterious Doctor Strange showed up. Doctor Strange did not come alone however, he was reported to come with another wizard, simply known as Wong. Wong the real hero had the courage and smart thinking to get the pedestrian, Mr. Park to safety._

_After a small but flashy battle Doctor Strange and Mordo's brawl came to end. However, that wasn't the surprise. The surprise came as three more Avengers showed up to the scene and seemed to have a quaint conversation afterward. Thor, Ant-Man, and Scarlet Witch all came to the scene, albeit late, to have a conversation as one can only assume what to do with the dark wizard known as Mordo. Details of their conversation could not be heard however but from the looks of the picture taking they seemed to have had a pleasant exchange. Mr. Park would like to not his dog Pumpkin has been found by some witnesses to the kidnapping._

Strange sighed as the article went on about further speculations and details of the battle. He glanced at the large picture taken of them conversing and closed the newspaper shut. In reality, he wasn't done reading but he felt a bit upset of the professionalism of the whole situation. He suddenly opened it again and stared at the picture a bit longer, Mordo can barely be seen between Ant-Man, Thor, and Wong. Though his face was visible, his eyes were focused on, “Wanda,” Stephen breathed as she suddenly remembered bits and pieces of his conversation. He looked up closing his newspaper again. “What was he saying?” he asked himself as his memories started to replay more clearly. “That's right, he wanted to warn me about Wanda...but why did he?” Strange asked himself. He sat up summoning his coffee grabbing before making a portal.

Soon the portal appeared at the Kamar-Taj, Wong who was watching adepts trying to create portals with their sling rings. He sighed a bit bored when Strange snuck up on him sipping on his coffee.

“Wong,” Strange greeted.

“Ah, damn it, now?” Wong asked.

“What?” Strange asked confused.

“You know how the adepts act when you appear they start messing up, getting nervous...fawning over you,” Wong replied. Strange flashed a smirk.

“Well I am Sorcerer Supreme,” he replied sipping his coffee.

“Yeah sure that's the reason,” Wong just replied shaking his head.

“Look, I came here because I need advice, and your one of the best at giving it,” Stephen admitted. Wong shook his head again.

“Alright,” he said defeated. “What is it?” he asked as they both began to converse as they watched the students practice.

“The fight yesterday, with Mordo,” Stephen paused. “When you were off saving Mr. Park, Mordo wasn't quiet,” he paused to see if Wong was listening. “Look when we're fighting, Mordo revealed a lot of information, a bit of it was a bit disturbing, like my name popping up in the Dreamrealm,” he added. Wong held back a chuckle and released a smirk. “But that wasn't the worst part,” Strange said in a whisper.

“There something even worse?” Wong asked his brows raised. They both stopped strolling and faced each other.

“He said...he was after a sorcerer, well more like a sorceress, he didn't name her by name but he gave me all the clues to who,” Strange whispered as he looked at Wong who seemed to be thinking about it.

“You mean...Wanda?” Wong figured. Strange nodded. Wong looked away and sighed. “Why?” he asked.

“He mentioned something about bringing too much chaos...that someone worse than Mephisto is after her,” Strange whispered.

“Great,” Wong said sarcastically shaking his head.

“I don't know Mephisto is pretty bad. But-” Strange sighed. “He said he wasn't the only one after her, he said there would be others,” he added. Wong's eyes widen.

“Others what? Sorcerers? Assassins?” Wong asked. Strange swallowed the idea of hit-man and assassins other than magic users didn't even hit his mind.

“Crap, I don't know,” Strange realized feeling suddenly anxious.

“I don't know Strange...I mean if he was after Wanda he was doing a pretty poor job of it,” Wong brought up.

“I know!” Strange said loudly. “I don't get it, I mean Wanda was clearly in the area, if he really was after her why didn't he go after her?” Strange asked. Wong shrugged.

“I don't know and why actually warn you?” Wong suggested. Strange swallowed.

“Maybe he really didn't want to be the one to actually take out Wanda,” Strange figured. They were both quiet. He took a deep breath. “I have to do something,” Strange said to himself. Wong nodded in agreement. Suddenly Strange turned as he created a portal.

“Wait...where are you going?” Wong asked.

“To do something,” Strange snapped.

“Do you even-ugh,” Wong stopped as Strange walked into his portal and disappeared. A few stopped in awe. “See that's how you're supposed to do it,” Wong pointed out before walking back to the front, hoping Strange was going to smart about what he figured he might do.

Stephen figured he can go about it in two ways. One the long hard way to see who was after Wanda and how he can get them to cancel their hunt or contract. Perhaps even contracts or two, go to Wanda and perhaps warn her maybe even get her to stay someplace safe. He figured it was prudent to hide Wanda first then try to find who was after her.

He first created a portal to her room in the compound to find it strangely empty. He sighed concentrating hard on Wanda, go to Wanda. He created another portal he saw what looked like a closet of sorts and walked in. Suddenly he stepped off and landed on a large sand dune. Strange's cloak helped him up on his feet as he looked around. “Wanda?!” he called out but saw nothing but sand and dessert around him. “O—kaaaay,” Strange said to himself realizing she was obviously not here. “Let's try this again,” Strange said with a sigh. He concentrated hard on Wanda, the Scarlet Witch he opened a portal and walked in this time he was in a small park someplace in Japan. “Oh...sorry, gomen'nasai,” Strange said as he backed away and turned he made his way towards a temple and created a portal back to the Sanctum. He breathed a sigh of relief. “Wanda, Wanda, Wanda... impressive,” Strange admitted to himself. He sighed thinking of another way to possibly contact Wanda. He sighed closing his eyes as another idea popped into him.

Strange's astral appearance can barely see forming, swirling in the air above, his vision could barely start to make out what he was seeing, however, he mostly just heard. Heard water running and suddenly he was bounced back into his body, his astral form pushed back harshly as his chair actually bounced a bit. Strange's eyes shot open as he shook his head, slightly disoriented, slightly nauseated by the attempt. He sighed a bit frustrated but thoroughly impressed with the shields and barriers she had at her place. Wherever it may have been.

Strange had no choice but to bring out the scrying bowel in the alchemy lab. He knew the ingredients and knew the chant by heart now thanks to Wanda. He had no choice but to try a dirty sock she left here he found in her closet. “Okay, show me, show...me?” he finished finding the place was still in New York, city. “Seriously?” he asked himself. He shook his head and swallowed he opened a portal to a busy street by a tall housing complex. It looked liked it had been recently gentrified. He looked around realizing he looked out of place. He suddenly changed his clothes as he looked around wondering where exactly where she lived. His bowl could only show the building as he walked back trying to see which was the right building. When suddenly Wanda stepped out of the building in her pedestrian clothes. She wore leggings, a t-shirt, and a red hoodie. She pulled her hoodie up as she looked around seemingly looking both ways about to cross the street.

“Wanda!” Strange called out as he began running to catch up. He walked against the crowd crossing on the crosswalk trying to make it to the other crosswalk Wanda was using. “Wanda! Wait up!” Stephen called as Wanda seemed to not be hearing him. She kept walking as she crossed and placed her hands in her hoodie's pockets. “Wanda,” Strange caught up as he grabbed her arm. Wanda turned and gasped accidentally shooting her arm out a red glow sprung out of her hands as Strange flew back. The crowd gasped and yelled in shock.

Wanda pulled off her hoodie and pulled off her earbuds. “Strange?” she asked. A few pedestrians made their way over to see if he was okay. Strange sat up as he raised his hand, it shook ever so slightly as he groaned.

“No...I'm fine,” Strange groaned with a grimace before he looked up at Wanda who seemed confused. “Hey...Wanda,” he greeted once again. She sighed in disbelief as she looked around. A few people seemed to sense that the danger was gone as they began walking and giving the two their space. Wanda made her way towards Strange and offered her hand this time which he reluctantly took. She helped him up as he limped and threw out his leg popping his knee.

“Stephen...what are you doing?” she asked.

“What does it look like...looking for you,” he answered. Wanda gave another confused expression. People kept walking around them as lights switched and cars kept passing.

“Why didn't you just call?” she asked. Suddenly Strange's jaw dropped slightly.

“I-I- I didn't think of that, you have a phone?” he asked. Wanda swallowed tilting her head showing him her cell.

“Right,” he realized. “Who doesn't have a phone,” he scolded himself. He blushed forgetting his own advice he gave Wanda years ago. If there was adequate technology to do the job then why use magic? Wanda stepped back and sighed leaning in to dust off some dust on the elbow of his jacket. Strange lifted his elbow up and looked before glancing back at Wanda.

“Strange why are you here? How did you find me?” she whispered. He suddenly looked down at her and swallowed. It had been almost two years since he was face to face with her and yet here she was. As his heart began to pick up, as memories of dreams faintly entered his mind which he shook away and sighed.

“Ahhh,” he paused. “Looking for you...how have you been?” he asked. He closed his eyes and looked away, remembering Wong's sarcastic advice. Wanda stepped back and nodded.

“Fine...I mean I'm doing better,” she replied. He nodded.

“Good, good,” he replied back. She looked up at him and tilted her head. Her eyes slightly narrowing.

“That's not the reason why you're here is it?” she asked. He looked away and nodded.

“No...Wanda it's not,” he admitted. Wanda nodded as well. “I'm sorry, I took so long to actually...check up on you,” he responded. Her brows raised.

“Check up on me?” she asked a bit offended.

“You know to see how you've been...since the last time...since..two years ago,” he admitted. Wanda swallowed and nodded.

“Yeah well you're a busy guy,” she turned around and began walking. “I figured you were just _too_ busy,” she replied.

“Yeah but you live not so far away Wanda, you could have easily... you know stopped by, see how I was doing?” he suggested. Wanda smiled.

“Yeah and odds are likely you're either gone or asleep,” Wanda replied. He swallowed and nodded.

“Maybe...you never know,” he added. Wanda rolled her eyes. She stopped and pivoted around to face him once more.

“Okay...what is it, Strange? Small talk..isn't your thing,” she asked. He sighed and stepped back and nodded.

“You're right, the truth is I need to talk to you, to warn you,” he paused. Wanda's brows raised for a second.

“Warn me about what?” she asked. He swallowed looking away trying to figure out which was the best way to answer it.

“About Mordo...about a warning he gave me,” he answered. Wanda gave a perplexed expression as she smiled.

“But you already dealt with Mordo,” she replied.

“Yeah but he said something...damn it,” he swore. “He told me that something or someone else is after you, Wanda. Something far worse than Mephisto,” he said as neared. Wanda looked around nervously, hoping no one was eavesdropping.

“Worse?” she asked. He nodded.

“Yes and...that others might come after you too, for what I don't know exactly, but it didn't sound for stopping by for tea,” he joked. “He mentioned something about you being...marked,” he said. Wanda's expression changed suddenly as she stepped back.

“No...” she whispered. Strange's brows lowered he didn't expect Wanda to respond that way. She suddenly began to step back and turn.

“Wait...where are you going?” he asked. Wanda shook her head and raised her hand.

“Out...someplace else,” she said.

“No...wait I can't have you just leaving someplace without anyone's knowledge! Others can be after you, we need to be able to find you..help you,” he warned. Wanda turned bitterly.

“I'm marked...cursed anyone who comes near will be in danger too, can't you see that?” she asked. Strange nodded.

“Yeah I got that much...but I'm not exactly defenseless,” he admitted. Wanda nodded.

“I don't want anyone I care about to be in danger because of me,” she responded. Strange's face fell confused and touched.

“You...you care about me?” he asked confused. Wanda swallowed looking hurt and embarrassed as she shook her head and turned around. She began running off looking for an alley. Strange turned around feeling suddenly angry and slightly humiliated.

“Ah...fuck,” he swore. He felt like a total goof. He released a heavy sigh before bringing his hands out, the began to turn green as the sigil for the time spell appeared. Soon time slowly began to rewind as people walked backward and Wanda walked backward before turning back around facing him. He saw her lips began to move and figured it was a good time to stop. Soon time was back as it was a minute and a half ago.

“I don't want anyone I care about to be in danger because of me,” she responded. Strange swallowed as he looked down and nodded.

“That's beside the point Wanda, I can help,” he said strongly. Wanda nodded as she looked away. She shook her head.

“Yeah...” she thought about it. “Look I need to go get this mark cleared, find out what or who-”

“That's why I'm here Wanda to help you. Look I can't let you just go off on your own, people are after you I need you to stay near so I can watch over you. They want you dead. You need to go into hiding,” he said strongly. Wanda scoffed as she tilted her head.

“I can take care of myself, Strange,” she let out offended. “I'm an Avenger remember, I can take of myself!” she said turning around once again and began looking for the nearest alleyway. Strange swallowed and slightly shook his head as he suddenly raised his arms once again, the green sigils appeared once more. People walking backward as well as Wanda he waited for lips to start moving once more.

“I don't want anyone I care about to be in danger because of me,” she replied. He nodded this time.

“I know Wanda and that's why I'm here to help but first you need to think things through. People are after you Wanda and if something happens to you then...god knows what...you need to be careful. I think it's best if you go into hiding, maybe meet up in the Sanctum so we can go over a plan,” he replied tactfully. Wanda nodded then her head snapped up.

“Why do I need to go into hiding? My loft is well protected. Don't you think I know how to protect my apartment?” she asked. “I swear your lack of faith in me...it's insulting,” she spat out offended as she turned around. Stephen looked up and growled frustratedly. No matter what he was going with that path and moment it was always going downhill. He suddenly threw his hands up and began to rewind once more. Pedestrians and cars began to reverse along with Wanda who walked backward then looked up talking for a bit before walking backward once more. Strange began walking backward as well eyeing Wanda trying to gauge when was the best time to break the spell and how to go about it. Finally, he decided to break the spell.

“Yeah and odds are likely you're either gone or asleep,” Wanda replied. He swallowed and shook his head.

“Huh?” he let out confused realizing he had gone back too far. Wanda's brows lowered confused. Suddenly Strange neared grabbing Wanda's shoulders desperately.

“Wanda I need to talk to you and I'm tired of rewinding time because each time I answered you got offended and ran off. Look I'm not trying to offend you, I just need you to listen,” he said sternly and quickly. Wanda looked up slightly confused at first before releasing a bemused smile.

“Okay,” she replied glancing down nervously.

“Great,” he breathed out finally relaxing. Her brows raised as she looked down then around. “So how about dinner?” he suddenly asked. She looked up at him confused but smiled. She scoffed out a small chuckle and nodded.

“Okay?” she asked still a bit confused.

“Great how about 6:30?” he asked. She pursed her lips to the side thinking about it. She slowly nodded.

“6:30 sounds fine,” she responded.

“Great...I'll give you a call or maybe just a text for some minor details,” he said suddenly. Wanda smiled.

“Good,” she said turning around.

“Oh...and Wanda,” he called out. Wanda stopped and looked back over her shoulder. “Be careful,” he advised softly with a small wave. She nodded with a brief smile before turning back around. She put on one of her earbuds as she raised her hoodie once more. He sighed realizing he should make sure there weren't any repercussions for him selfishly messing with time a bit. He looked around and scoped the area. After ten minutes everything seemed to be fine. He nodded a sigh as he looked around one last time before noticing a large window with a TV that played a commercial then suddenly a static blink moved up and the commercial played back again. An eerie feeling came over him as his eyes narrowed after the third time he knew the looped commercial was his fault.


	3. The Exes

Stephen decided to call Wanda and meet up at a very public place. He decided to take her to a popular restaurant. Which had good reviews he was grateful thus far that Wanda was still alive and out of danger. He was grateful that he decided to go this route. The truth is he did have faith that Wanda can defend herself, however, he also saw Wanda fail and those failures stuck with him. He noticed Wanda looking around by a corner not too far from her apartment. She wore a nice white sundress a black leather jacket, and some black combat boots. She turned around sensing him as she smiled.

“Stephen,” she greeted.

“Wanda,” he replied. Stephen however was wearing a fancy dress suit. Wanda threw her head back.

“I'm underdressed am I?” she asked.

“No..no..of course not. If anything I'm probably overdressed,” he ended kind of embarrassed. Wanda nodded.

“Well you look handsome,” she complimented. He blushed smiling looking down.

“Thanks,” he thanked. They were both quiet as he felt a bit bashful which hadn't happened in a while.

“Soooo hungry, let's eat,” Wanda started once again breaking the ice.

“Good because I am too,” Strange replied looking back up. They both began walking.

“So have any place in particular?” Wanda asked. Strange nodded.

“Well I brought out my magic tablet and searched for popular restaurants nearby and found this new-hip Greek restaurant,” he said. Wanda nodded. “Called Delphine's Greek Bistro, heard of it?” he asked. Wanda shook her head.

“Nope,” she admitted.

“So it's new for both of us, great,” he said. He looked around for a moment. “Yeah I think it's this way,” he continued. They were both quiet.

“Who knows maybe the dress code is formal?” Wanda started.

“Yeah, a formal Greek Bistro. Na-ah I'm not buying it,” Strange chuckled and Wanda smiled.

“Well, a good thing is that if a man is overdressed no one bats an eye. If a girl is overdressed everyone stares at you like some freak,” Wanda stated.

“Not true!” Stephen replied.

“Yes, true,” she replied.

“Wait I think that's it,” he said as they approached and looked at the entrance. It was full of people mostly in semi-formal attire. Both Wanda and Stephen checked themselves over. “Okay we were both a bit wrong,” he admitted.

“Wait... I got this,” Wanda stated as she stepped in the first set of doors. Her clothes transforming, her leather jacket disappearing, her white sundress turned into a black, edgy dress, her boots into her heels as her hair was now picked up in a messy bun. Stephen smiled looking around glad most people didn't notice or care. He opened the doors as well and his dress suit turned into a black button blouse, slacks. The belt and shoes stayed the same. They both opened the next set of doors and stepped in. Wanda smiled looking him over. “Nice,” she complimented. He smirked.

“Not so shabby yourself,” he complimented in return. They waited in a small line as people waited to be seated or take in their reservations. Finally, Stephen and Wanda stepped up.

“Your name?” the maître d' asked.

“Seriously? This place doesn't look that fancy?” Stephen questioned. The maître d' perked a brow.

“Name sir, on weekends we are usually booked,” he replied.

“Strange,” Stephen replied simply as the man looked down. “Stephen Strange,” he answered. The man cleared his throat.

“Ah, I see you reserved a table on the patio,” he said.

“That's right,” Stephen lied.

“Very well, Martinez please escort the couple to outdoors table 5,” he told a host. The man nodded. Soon Stephen and Wanda followed the young man through the restaurant and stepped outdoors. The patio was between two buildings a large fountain was out back with some nice greenery. Wanda smiled.

“Oh...oh...the table is still taken?” Martinez noticed. Wanda eyed Stephen and smirked. “I'm so..sorry, sir,” the young man turned embarrassed.

“No that's fine we'll wait...do you have a bar?” Stephen asked.

“After me,” Martinez replied with a smile. He led them back inside and towards the bar area. Stephen and Wanda sat down by the bar.

“Oooh, so close,” Wanda teased as the young man walked away.

“It was worth a shot,” Stephen replied lowly with a smile. Wanda rolled her eyes.

“Ah, a Cosmo please,” Wanda ordered as she saw the bartender eye them. The man smiled.

“And you?” he asked.

“Ah...a beer, Coors, is fine,” he said. Wanda snapped her head at him.

“A beer?” she asked.

“What?” Stephen asked defensively.

“Never thought you were a beer man,” she said slyly. Her accent a bit prominent more so than usual. “If anything, I thought you'd be a micro-brew-beer man or ale,” she teased.

“Oh, so you're a connoisseur of micro-brews now?” he teased instead. The bartender gave Strange his beer as Strange smirked at Wanda. “So...about earlier-”

“You!”

Suddenly both Strange and Wanda turned to see a redhead a hair in a ponytail. She had an empty server trail as she suddenly marched towards Stephen and slapped him.

“Oh my god!” Wanda gasped.

“Hey! Steph...whoa...” the Bartender let out confused.

“You stood me up...you stood me up at my parent's house....10 years ago,” she said. Stephen blinked as he raised his hands.

“Stephanie Launder?” he asked.

“Yes!” she shrilled.

“I was just out of medical school...you're still sore about that?” he asked.

“Oh my god...we were engaged!”

“Oh...yeah...see the truth was...is you know, I was completely wasted when I gave you-”

“STOP!” she yelled and stormed off.

“Wow,” the bartender said as he looked around.

“Okay...” Wanda breathed.

“I'm so sorry sir, she'll be fired first thing tomorrow morning,” a manager who saw the last part of the conversation came up to him.

“No...no no need, ah...she had every right to be upset and to be honest, I think that was just a one-time thing,” Strange defended.

“Of course not she must be punished we can't have our staff assaulting guests with no consequences,” the manager responded.

“If she's a server in a restaurant I'm kind of guessing she needs her job,” Stephen said trying to ease the situation.

“I however don't care-” he paused as Wanda's finger suddenly left from his temple, a slight red glow at her tips.

“She didn't do anything wrong,” Wanda whispered strongly in the manager's ear.

“Yeah....” Stephen said slightly amazed. “So why don't you go back to...do whatever you guys...do,” Stephen said as the man nodded. His eyes slightly red as he turned. Both Wanda and Stephen turned back around and realized the bartender was watching. He looked at them both and gave them a wink.

“Your secrets are safe with me,” he said eyeing Wanda and handing her, her Cosmo. Wanda grabbed the drink and chuckled nervously.

Soon they were finally at their table as they both sat down.

“Well that was embarrassing,” Stephen said as he sat down. Wanda simply smiled as she picked up her menu and begin to order. After ordering the waiter left. “Finally a bit of privacy,” Strange released a heavy sigh.

“I have no idea what I ordered but it sounds good,” Wanda started.

“Me neither let's hope we chose wisely,” Strange admitted. Wanda smiled as she took a sip of water.

“So....” Wanda breathed.

“Yeah about earlier today,” Strange started as he stared at Wanda. He flashed a smile. “Look uhm, what I'm about to tell you might be a bit shocking, even a bit confusing,” Strange started as he nervously straightened out his silverware on the table. “But you got to promise me...please don't runoff. I may or may say some things that may or may not accidentally insult you,” he said lowly looking at the table. He paused as he nervously looked up to see Wanda's sincere expression release a slow soft smile. A light blush crept her face and before he knew it he was smiling as well.

“You're appetizer, sir, and your salad miss, cheese?” the waiter asked. Wanda nodded as he sprinkled the crumbled like goat cheese. She soon nodded. “Anything else?” Strange shook his head. “Understood, I'll be back with your entrees shortly,” the waiter nodded and left. Wanda immediately started digging in. Strange perked a brow realizing Wanda was using the wrong fork for her salad but thought best not to mention it.

“Mmmh, this is good,” Wanda released with a nod.

“Well you have to be a really awful cook to mess up a salad,” Stephen admitted as he took a bite out of his appetizer. He nodded as he swallowed. “Oh...hot,” he breathed.

“It's too hot?” Wanda asked.

“Spicy,” he breathed. Suddenly Wanda bent over chuckling as Strange grabbed his water and downed a good bit of it. “Ahhh...oh....better,” he breathed calming down. “Yeah...that's way too hot for me,” he realized pushing it aside. He soon cleared his throat. “Anyways...about today...well actually let me start from the beginning,” he paused looking at Wanda. “You know that fight with Mordo, yesterday?” he started. Wanda nodded. “Yeah...well while we were fighting he was talking, mostly him, by the way. Well, he was saying things that I should have caught and mentioned earlier,” Strange realized. “But I didn't, I was too distracted by your sudden arrival and too pressed to send him someplace that he wouldn't come back so often,” he admitted. He swallowed. “Anyways...he was there to mostly warn me or maybe he was hoping you came along, I don't know,” Strange rambled. Wanda nodded still confused. “Wanda he was after you...and he mentioned he wasn't the only one,” he breathed. Wanda leaned back shocked as she chewed her salad slowly a confused expression on her face.

“Really? Why?” she asked after she swallowed. He shook his head.

“He mentioned something else was after you...something not good...he also mentioned that you might be too dangerous...to the balance...you know Mordo he hates those type of things,” Stephen trailed off. Wanda nodded as a response. “The truth is...I'm worried...worried about-”

“Stephen?”

“Christine?” Stephen suddenly looked to see his ex Christine Palmer who looked at them both surprised.

“Hey, Stephen,” she said as she quickly eyed Wanda for a moment. “Hi,” she breathed.

“Hey, Christine long time no see...”

“Yeah, having dinner with a few friends from work,” Christine admitted. “Oh...sorry you must be busy,” she realized eyeing Wanda once more which Strange noticed as she swallowed.

“Yeah...this oh this...it's not what you think...it's not a date it's just a business dinner,” Strange admitted. Wanda's smile faded as her eyes widen confused.

“Businesses?” Wanda let out confused. She looked at the blonde who Stephen clearly had some feelings for.

“I mean we're just catching up,” Stephen clarified.

“Oh.” Christine let out simply her expression now looked confused as well. Wanda nodded in agreement.

“Yeah we're just old friends,” Wanda insisted.

“Oh...what kind of friends?” Christine asked a bit curiously. Stephen closed his eyes as he seemed to be at a loss for words.

“The avenging type,” Wanda answered curtly.

“Oh...oh! Oh my god, I didn't recognize...oh well I better let you get to it...see you around, Stephen. And don't be a stranger, stop by sometime,” she added before heading back to her table which was on the other side of the patio. Wanda opened her mouth as Stephen sighed.

“Let me guess...another ex?” Wanda asked.

“Yep,” Stephen admitted.

“Why didn't you introduce us?” she asked.

“Ah...Christine is a bit nosy and you know it's a bit awkward,” he admitted slightly embarrassed. Wanda smiled.

“Definitely,” she released with a smile.

“Glad someone's enjoying my awkward moments. Let's hope I don't run into any more ex's,” he said. Wanda smiled. Soon their entrees came as they both started eating.

“So do you know who's this baddie after me?” Wanda asked.

“Something possibly worse than Mephisto,” he answered as he ate. Wanda swallowed turning a bit pale. “And there might be others out there...either trying to kidnap you or worse,” Stephen added.

“Worse? Like what kill me?” she asked with a chuckle and smirk. He tilted his head and smiled but nodded.

“Yeah...that,” he answered. Wanda suddenly stopped chuckling as she nodded.

“So it's that bad, eh?” she asked.

“Yeah and even though your loft is heavily protected-”

“How do you know I live in a loft?”

“You may have mentioned it,” he admitted as he took a sip of his drink. He swallowed, “Look, I want to help you and I want help protect you, and to do that we need to work together,” he started seriously. “Preferably someplace out of sight, someplace well protected, someplace where I can keep a watchful eye on you?” he added. Wanda nodded as she pursed her lips.

“This is where I stand up and walk out is it?” she asked. He sighed.

“Usually,” he said. Wanda suddenly smirked she was quiet thinking about more. She finally swallowed.

“Fine,” she agreed.

“Fine? Fine what?” Strange asked not sure but hopeful.

“Fine, I agree, let's do this,” she said strongly. Stephen grinned as he took a bite out of his dinner.

“Thank you, Wanda,” he simply stated relieved. Wanda leaned back perking a brow but smiled.

Soon their dinner was over as they began to make their way out.

“Oh, I'm stuffed,” Stephen admitted.

“Yeah...me too,” Wanda said in agreement holding her tummy.

“Hey Wanda...wait you blew me off for this guy?” a dark-haired, good-looking man asked as he stood up from his table.

“Ugh..no...Simon it's not like that we're just...catching up,” Wanda replied.

“Ah-huh so who is this guy you blew me off for?” Simon asked apparently not buying it.

“Simon Williams, Stephen Strange,” Wanda simply introduced.

“Doctor,” Stephen corrected strongly.

“Doctor, Doctor Stephen Strange,” Wanda finished a bit frustrated at the situation.

“Huh, a doctor....well no wonder you blew me off,” Simon spoke as he shook Stephen's hand.

“It's not like that....he's an old friend...a mentor,” Wanda tried to ease the situation.

“What kind of mentor?” Simon asked still sizing up Strange. Wanda swallowed as she simply looked up and glared condescendingly.

“Oh that kind of mentor,” Simon realized as Stephen eyed Wanda then Simon confused. Wanda smiled and nodded.

“Yes...” Wanda replied as Simon nods.

“Okay well see you around... hey maybe we can catch up next week, I'm in town for a movie,” he whispered towards her. Wanda smiled as she looked up at him sincerely.

“Sure...hopefully, neither of us will be busy,” she said. Simon nodded as he eyed Stephen before sitting back down. Both Stephen and Wanda began to stroll towards the exit once again.

“An actor,” Stephen realized.

“Before you even ask, yes,” she started.

“What I was... _neve_ r going to ask,” Stephen looked playfully offended.

“Sure and just FYI,” Wanda paused. “He's a badass,” she whispered.

“Him?” Stephen asked confused.

“Yep, he even-” they both paused to see a stunning woman with platinum hair in a beautiful dark purple cocktail dress.

“Oh..fuu-” Stephen was about to say.

“Well well well if it isn't Wanda Maximoff...your name has been popping up more and more in the underground circuits...fitting to find you here with my ex... _husband_ ,” the woman started as she sauntered towards them.

“Ex-husband?” Wanda repeated in shocked awe as she slowly turned to look at Strange.

“Ah...yeah...it's a long story,” Stephen admitted.

“Very,” the woman agreed.

“Yeah, Wanda... Clea...Strange, Clea-Wanda,” Stephen decided to just bite the bullet and introduce one another. Clea extended her elegant hand which Wanda shook. She looked her over and smiled.

“Don't worry I won't keep you, after all, I do have a date,” Clea spoke as she decided to sauntered past them. Stephen released a heavy sigh as he closed his eyes. He slowly began walking once more.

“Wow,” Wanda released in shock. “So how did that happen?” she asked interested.

“Like I said it's a long story,” he replied.

“So I wanna hear it...” Wanda replied as she pursed her lips. “How about the short version,” she pressed. Stephen swallowed.

“Well let's see another crazed follower of Dormammu appeared he was after Clea...who happens to be his niece,” he paused. Wanda's eyes widen as her jaw dropped, apparently entertained. “Well one thing led to another, we were married for about ten years but due to an event, those years of marriage suddenly turned into about three months. It involved heavy manipulation of Time. I highly don't recommend it. Very dangerous, very destructive it took weeks cleaning up that mess,” he finished looking down shaking his head. He looked down his eyes lost in thought he suddenly looked solemn. Wanda nodded.

“Well she seemed to got over you pretty quickly,” Wanda replied lightly trying to lighten the mood.

“They all do, well except for Steph of course,” Stephen chuckled. Wanda smiled. “Yeah, Clea...I don't even wanna know who she's meeting,” Stephen added as they walked out. Wanda smiled.

“Me neither...well-” Wanda's smile faded as she trailed off stopping. Stephen stopped as well as they both nervously eyed each other.

Three minutes later they both walked out. “I can't believe our exes are on a date with each other!” Stephen bellowed in surprise. Wanda sighed shaking her head.

“Hey they might not be dating...they might just be _catching up_ ,” Wanda teased. “You know old friends and all,” she added hugging herself. Stephen eyed her seriously before Wanda kept walking trying hard not to laugh.

“Yeah...sure even you don't believe that,” he realized as he followed Wanda.


	4. Settling In

Strange followed Wanda into her loft. She watched as she opened the front door sliding her finger a certain way upon the frame, a streak of red imprinted as her finger slid. It slowly faded within seconds as she walked in. Stephen figured it was part of the protection spell as he casually followed her in. Wanda stepped in and magically tossed her keys to the shelf next to the door.

“Finally...home,” Wanda breathed.

Stephen walked in and turned pale. His hands were in his pockets as he pivoted around the living room confused.

“I...feel this strange sense of familiarity,” he confessed.

“Really? Odd since you never been here before,” Wanda replied as she started to undo her bun by hand. Her hair slowly fell to her shoulders. He slowly jerked his head.

“Yeah,” he said in agreement. Wanda nodded as she kicked off her heels as they started hovering in the air behind her as she made her way to her room.

“Feel free to raid the fridge,” Wanda said as he entered her room and shut the door. Stephen looked to his right and swallowed. He knew the kitchen was there, he stared at the couch and shook his head. He closed his eyes not sure why he felt nervous and awkward suddenly. It's just a loft, a friend's loft, not even a stranger's. He decided to take her advice and head to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and pulled out a drink, sparkling water.

He twisted off the cap and turned around as he swallowed shaking his head. He nervously looked around taking note of the various objects things Wanda had. He smiled as he saw a familiar item, a necklace. Soon Wanda came back out with more casual clothes.

“You do know you can create barriers that at least allow your friends to come in,” Strange informed.

“I know,” Wanda replied looking at something.

“Ouch,” Stephen said. Wanda smiled.

“Don't be that way, I know how that works, I need DNA, to create strong bypasses, yes?” she replied conjuring a bag.

“Yeah and you're telling me you got all your friend's DNA?” he asked as he peeked into her room.

“Yes,” she said as she magically started putting in a few items.

  
“Double ouch,” Stephen replied with a toothy grimace. He noticed she had a record player as he lifted up an album from the artist Donovon. He suddenly dropped it shaking his head.

“You should be proud...your DNA is so...well protected,” she tried to make him feel a bit better. Stephen sighed as he turned around.

“Yeah, sure, a polite way of saying, I was probably too busy,” Stephen realized. Wanda magically placed the bag on her couch as she turned to face him. She smiled and titled her head. “Wanda...you could have come back and visited any time you wanted, you know,” he said more strongly, he couldn't help but look anywhere but her. Wanda eyed him and nodded.

“I...” she paused looking up and sighing. “It's just what happened...that was...hard,” she admitted looking down. “Embarrassing, humbling,” she added looking down at the floor. “I didn't want to be any more of a bother, more than I already was, did...you did so much,” she said sadly.

“Wanda...if I never wanted to see you again, I would never have gone through all I _did_ to get you...” he paused as he neared. “-to come back,” he finished softly. “Wong and I...we missed you...we figured you'd come around when you were ready,” he added. Wanda looked up, her blue eyes saddened with emotion, regret. She finally smiled softly.

“You're right,” she said with a small nod. He smiled as well. She took a deep breath as she neared. “So...let's,” she paused adjusting his jacket he had conjured on the way over. Her hands sliding down before looking up. She suddenly eyed him as she pushed back some loose strands of hair. “Fix it,” she finished pulling out a strand.

“Owe,” he realized as she stepped back and smiled. She examined the hair she pulled, mostly dark which slowly lighten to white by the root.

“Perfect,” she breathed as she raised it to his eye level. “A perfect mix of both your youth and your wisdom,” she breathed.

“A nice way of saying old,” he smiled looking at it as well. She smiled placing her other hand on his jacket straightening out once more.

“Is it hot in here or is it just me?” he suddenly asked. Wanda stepped back and nodded as she turned.

“I'll be right back,” she said holding the hair and going back to her room. He closed his eyes and sighed as he took off his jacket as it suddenly disappeared. He swallowed trying to keep his composure, lower his temperature, keep his thoughts in order among other things. After a few minutes, Wanda came back out, holding a small suitcase and magically summoning her bag.

“Finally!” Stephen let out. Wanda smiled as closed her room door magically.

“Alright, Doc Strange you're good to go, so where to?” she asked.

“Well for now back to the Sanctum until we devise a better plan,” Stephen replied as he created a portal that looked like it was actually in the Sanctum. Wanda nodded and smiled. “Ladies first,” he gestured. Wanda suddenly magically swung her things in through the portal. Her bag followed by her luggage. She stepped up and paused.

“I got the idea from you,” she said playfully as she entered. Stephen shook his head and smiled as he soon followed Wanda.

Wanda settled back into her old room as Strange also needed some alone time to dwell on some things. The next morning Stephen woke up around 7:30 AM. He turned over feeling well-rested as he sat up. He headed straight to the shower as he began shuffling towards his on-suite bathroom, however, halfways he paused. He wondered if Wanda was making breakfast as she always used to? A soft smirk spread across his face as he made his way towards the hall and to the grand staircase. A few steps down, he slowed as he paused for a moment. He smiled, as he could smell the aromas of food creeping upwards. He slowly continued trying to guess what exactly he was smelling. Definitely, some onion and spice as it tickled his nose as he made it down and he entered the kitchen to see Wanda cooking by the stove. He stopped by the entrance and smiled.

“Hey, Wanda,” he greeted lightly not wanting to startle her. She turned and smiled before looking back down at her food.

“Good morning, Strange,” she greeted. “I was going to make your coffee but I wasn't sure what kind you were in the mood for and..you know last time,” she ended feeling guilty with a toothy grimace. He scoffed out a smile.

“How can I forget?” he asked as he made his way to the cabinet and browsed through his coffee collection. “I'm feeling breakfast blend,” he said to himself. He conjured a cup and placed the coffee cup in his favorite Keurig and waited. “So, what are you making? Smells good,” he started.

“Breakfast Scramble...Clint taught me,” she answered as she turned off the heat. Stephen smiled softly.

“I always wanted to meet him,” he admitted. “Seems like a nice guy,” he added as he remembered getting to know a version of him. Wanda smiled and nodded.

“He is,” she agreed. Soon they sat back down in their usual breakfast spot as Wanda served their food.

“Toast? Hey...where's my coffee?” she asked. Strange's face went blank.

“What...well I didn't know what you were in the mood for,” he defended quickly and smoothly as he began buttering his toast.

“Well...the same,” she simply replied. He perked a brow as suddenly he conjured another cup of coffee.

“Oh...so you make yours by hand but it's okay to conjure mines?” she asked playfully insulted. He smiled.

“I guarantee it tastes good. As much as I drink it, it better be damn good,” he said as he begins eating. Wanda narrowed her eyes and grabbed her cup and took a sip. She pursed her lips before bobbing her head as he was right, it was good.

Suddenly Wong walked through the door.

“Whaaa-t?” Wong asked surprised to see them eating and looking a bit hurt. “You got Wanda to come back?”

“Well not exactly, just temporarily, until we settle on a plan,” Stephen answered.

“And you got her to cook breakfast too?” Wong asked impressed.

“Well that she did on her own,” Stephen said wiping his mouth with a napkin.

“Yeah, I'm a breakfast, lunch, and dinner kind of gal, well a breakfast and dinner kind of gal,” Wanda thought about it.

“Come on pull up a chair...well you know conjure a chair,” Strange invited.

“Yeah...I made enough for seconds but you can have it,” Wanda said as she got up and started to serve him a plate. Wong nodded as she conjured a chair and sat down.

“Coffee?” Strange asked.

“No thanks already had some... I think I'll have some juice,” Wong said as juice appeared.

“Thanks,” Wong thanked.

“Wasn't me,” Strange admitted taking a sip of coffee hiding his smile.

“Your welcome,” Wanda said as she placed down his plate and sat back down on her seat. They both began to eat for a bit. Soon Wong thought it was time to start asking questions.

“Alright, so what are we going to do?” Wong asked. Wanda just shrugged as a response too busy eating her food as Stephen put his fork down and sighed.

“Well I think the most logical thing is to find out who's after Wanda and what they want with Wanda,” Stephen started. “To be honest, it would bring me great peace of mind, if Wanda stayed here, however, after a few attempts, I've come to remember-”

“Accept,” Wanda corrected.

“Okay accept that Wanda is an Avenger and take care of herself,” Strange replied. Wong perked his brow but nodded. “What I gather...from what Mordo revealed, the person or people after Wanda is mostly...mystical in nature. So it's safe to assume that a being that might hold any relevant info might hang out in places...mystical in nature,” he finished, feeling he sounded like a lame science teacher.

“See this is why I prefer you not to teach. Couldn't you just say since it's Mordo, we're going to investigate some mystical hangouts?” Wong asked. Wanda nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, short and to the point,” Wanda agreed taking a sip of her coffee. Stephen released a lopsided grimace.

“Alright, it's early okay, I'm not even done with my coffee,” he countered. Wanda's brows raised.

“But I think it's also wise...to have Wanda in disguise,” he just realized. “You know better safe than sorry,” he said looking at Wanda who looked up and bobbed her head in agreement.

“Fine...” she said as well.

“Good, sounds good,” Wong agreed.

“You know it might be best if we all just go in disguise I mean everyone knows who we are and to be honest, it'll probably be a lot easier to gather info if they don't know who we are,” Stephen realized as he stared at Wong and remembering a time someone recognized him just from the back of Wong's head and his Kamar-Taj attire. Wong tossed his fork.

“Fine,” Wong said irritated.

“You know you're older than her, right,” Strange pointed out surprised by his reaction. Wanda chuckled as Wong just drank his juice staring at him bitterly.

Night came and Stephen decided to dress as some blind homeless man in a jean jacket, worn, dirty pants, and a baseball cap. He waited to see who come down next, soon Wanda came out, dressed in a punk gothy outfit, her hair was a short black pixie, with red bangs. She hit the banister and sighed as she shook her head.

“Oh you're going for the tried and true are we?” she asked as she began to step down the grand staircase. Stephen shrugged.

“Hey they say it's clothes that makes the man,” he noted looking up at Wanda.

“Yeah, so whose going to believe some sorcerer or magic-user is going to be poor like some homeless person?” Wanda asked. Stephen smirked.

“First off not everyone we meet is going to be human,” he reminded. “Second I prefer a low profile, people like to say things around people who they think mean or do nothing,” Stephen replied. Wanda nodded in agreement.

“That's a very smart point, you made,” she said as she finally reaches the bottom.

“No it's a wise point,” he corrected. Wanda rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

“Ahem!” Wong said as he appeared with a fancy Zoot suit and fedora, he also had a nice black cape.

“Ah, you can do better than that!” Stephen said. Wong stopped in shock.

“What I totally look different!” he defended.

“Yeah but you still look like you for some odd reason,” Stephen noted. Wong sighed as he closed his eyes for a moment. He took his hat off and suddenly he grew long black hair with a thin, mustache, and goatee. Both Strange and Wanda's eyes widen from shock and awe. He pushed his black hair back before putting back on his fedora. “There happy?” he asked.

“Wow!” Wanda gasped in awe.

“Hair really does make a difference,” Stephen realized looking back at Wanda's as well.

“He looks like an evil wizard,” Wanda whispered as they turned towards the door.

“Oh no, not you too, _sorcerer_ ,” Stephen corrected.

“What's the difference?” Wanda asked.

“Need I remind you? Didn't you learn that in Kamar-Taj?” he asked.

“I may have zoned out on that part,” she admitted.

“Alright you two let's go we got a few places to hit up,” Wong interrupted their conversation as they headed towards the door.


	5. Dead Ends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, like my previous stories in the series the story will switch from POV's from Strange, Wong, & Wanda. (Upcoming Chapters as well)  
> I know not professional blah blah blah but I'm a storyteller and I want you to see it in your head as such.

**Bar With No Doors**

“Where are we?” Wanda whispered as they entered a portal and walked into what seemed like a tavern, full of odd variety of objects. At first glance, they seem like trivial memorabilia though when she stopped to take a look she can sense it, see it, the objects were occult and magic in nature.

“We're at the Bar With No Doors,” Stephen whispered to Wanda as he looked at some objects opposite her.

“And just like the title there are no doors,” he told her. Wanda suddenly glanced around a bit more and smiled.

“And apparently no windows,” she noted.

“It's cause we're in underground Manhattan,” he answered as he began to walk away. Wanda nodded lightly and smiled. She swallowed, she couldn't believe that this place existed and she had no idea of its existence. She stepped into the bar more to see a variety of magical dressed folks and a floating head in some type of glass dome. She looked around a bit more the bar was decently busy. Wong settled in a corner table, Strange at the bar. She figured she should split up as well and decided to sit at the bar as well but at the other end. Unfortunately, she was also by herself as she chose the darkest side of the bar.

“Another newcomer, what'll be?” the head asked as it approached. Wanda looked up and stared wide-eyed. The head was an older man, literally nobody as it hovered up and down gently.

“Uhh-” she let out.

“It isn't polite to stare,” he reminded. Wanda nodded.

“Uhm, something strong?” she asked. The head perked a brow as he nodded. Suddenly a shot appeared. Wanda slid it towards her as she nodded.

“You're really green aren't you? I'll come back once you decide what you really want to drink,” the head said as he headed towards his other patrons.

“Pretty snazzy suit you got there,” a waitress approached Wong and winked. “You think people who'd hang around her would dress better more often,” she added. “So what'll be?” she asked. Wong nodded.

“For now a Flaming Sunrise and maybe a bit of company,” he asked the waitress checking her out a bit. The waitress smiled smugly.

“I'm on the clock...but maybe afterward, we can perhaps...hook up,” she said with a bright smile her fangs growing as she turned around. Wong rolled his eyes as he loosened his collar.

“Flaming Sunrise, Chondu,” the waitress asked. Chondu had just finished handing Strange his drink as he eyed the waitress and suddenly a drink appeared. The waitress was about to take it when she titled her head.

“It's not flaming!” she noted.

“It's been a while, all the magical drink require extra work,” he defended. The waitress shook her head and took the drink and placed it on her tray. A few more patrons arrived including one he knew and hoped she didn't recognize him as Morgan was currently hiding in New York as well. People talked but not much anything useful.

Soon he saw Wong talking to a guy in the corner and only hoped he was getting something useful. Wanda with her poor sitting choice was mostly alone except for the occasional being trying to pick her up, which she blew off entertainingly, the last guy she created a portal and tossed him out. The man came back in and tipped his hat and headed to his side of the bar.

“I heard you were looking for work,” he heard a deep voice ask to his left. Stephen slightly looked to his left to see a guy talking to another man.

“Yeah, the guy replied,” the man nodded.

“Heard you were pretty good at finding people,” the guy asked.

“Only certain types of people,” the other replied.

“Like what??”

“It only works if I met them or seen them before...or if not has something that has their energy imprint,” he replied.

“Really didn't know that,” the guy asked.

“Well does it work for people you may or may not see on TV? This one...she's kind of pop-hey!” Suddenly Stephen spilled the man's drink as he stumbled drunkenly off his stool.

“Oh...sorry,” he faked slurred.

“What the fuck...look at this clown? Probably walked through someone's forgotten portal or something!”

“Silence,” Strange suddenly said to the man as he kept talking but nothing came out. The guy suddenly got upset as he began to transform into his true form. He began to change into a demon, his clothes ripping off as he roared. Knocking Strange's hoodie and hat off. Strange fortunately had a long beard and ragged appearance overall. The demon tried to talk but still nothing this time the man who he was talking to decided to leave as the demon pulled back his hand about to punch Stephen which, Stephen easily blocked.

“Alright, enough you two, get out,” Chandu threatened. Stephen nodded as he magically summoned his baseball cap placed it on his head and exited. The Demon turned and yelled at the floating head bartender which the floating head somehow magically created a portal and kicked the demon out. “Damn...lower demons should know better than to be pissing off the Sorcerer Supreme,” Chondu complained to himself.

Wanda figured Stephen had caused a scene for a good reason as she decided to approach Wong who was across the bar. “Heard you were looking for some company,” Wanda approached with a smile. Wong nodded as she sat down. “What do you think happened?” Wanda whispered.

“Nothing good,” Wong whispered back.

“Should we leave?” she asked.

“In a bit, to not look too suspicious,” Wong agreed. Suddenly the Vampire waitress walked towards him.

“Hey honey I'm finally off,” she replied bending over completely ignoring Wanda. Wong smiled.

“And just a couple of minutes too late,” Wong said.

“I already found someone for the night,” he noted. Wanda smiled as she placed her head on Wong's shoulder. The vampire's smile faded.

“Oh... she doesn't look the type,” she said.

“Says you,” Wong said. They both got up as Wong brought out money and held it out to her.

“For the offer,” he suggested. The vampire took her tip and grimaced. Soon they walked a few steps as Wong created a portal and met back up at the Sanctum to find Strange drinking water by the steps. “Hey what happened?” Wong asked.

“That demon was looking for someone, a female, someone who's been on TV before,” Strange noted looking at Wanda who looked down sadly. “This guy, whoever he was said he can only track those he's seen before or knows their energy imprint,” he paused. “Either way I wasn't taking any chances,” Stephen looked down at his glass of water. “Should have muted the other guy too,” he realized.

“You did what you thought was right,” Wong said. “Who knows we may get lucky at the next place,” Wong added. Strange nodded. “And you probably should change your disguise for the next one,” Stephen smirked as he stood up his water disappearing as his clothes changed to a fancy suit and black cape once more. He held his arms out.

“How do I look?” Strange asked.

“A little classical stage magician,” Wong noted. Stephen sighed tilting his head. “But it'll do,” Wong said.

“Wanda?” Stephen asked. Wanda's eyes widen.

“Well...” Wanda let out.

“Whatever, fine!” Stephen changed his outfit again. This time Stephen changed his clothes to a fancy dress suit similar to what he looked like when Wanda met up with him for dinner.

“It'll do!” Wong said loudly let's go. This time Wong created a portal as they all walked through.

**Black Market Club**

“Where are we...now?” Wanda asked as she realized the place was much louder, more crowded, with music. Stephen eyed them and nodded before taking off towards the second story.

“The Black Market Club...a place where mostly bad guys come to party,” Wong answered.

“Well at least you look the part,” Wanda joked.

“Well you're not looking too bad yourself,” Wong noted. Wanda looked at her punk goth attire and shrugged. “There are three rules to the club, no costumes, no powers, no killing. So remember and just figure there's about a 90 percent chance that the person you're talking to is probably a bad guy,” he said as he took off. Wanda nodded as she watched villain looking Wong took off. Wanda swallowed as she nervously wiggled her fingers as she stood there. She nodded to herself and stepped in.

Wanda didn't know how to go about it this time as well. Last time she blew it by being shy and sitting in the corner pushing back any guy trying to hit on her. Those guys could have had valuable info but she didn't think of it till after the third guy and he was the last. This time just thought it was best to blend in, act normal, and perhaps not to be so closed off. A [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gYG_4vJ4qNA) was playing and a few people were dancing, some however sat, stood, and mingled about. Wanda decided to just dance as well, she used to love dancing, of course, it was when she was younger and her brother was still around. She smiled closing her eyes remembering the couple of clubs they did go to before everything happened.

Images of her and her brother dancing came into her head, her arms up as she remembered the Euroclubs they danced in. Wanda opened her eyes to find that some younger man, with reddish-blonde hair, was dancing with her. She swayed to the side, another a female with red hair was dancing near her, and an Asian woman behind her, they looked like normal people for the most part but she remembered the warning Wong told them, they were _villains_ and most likely did some very bad things and yet here they were dancing, letting go as if hypnotized by the music. Wanda turned to see the Asian female smile at her as she smiled back. She turned to face her as the woman just smiled dancing with her.

“Cute,” the Asian female stated simply as she turned around to dance more with the redhead. Though Wanda felt a hand on her shoulder she danced turning around and suddenly the strawberry blonde's lips were on hers, his tongue mingling in hers. Her eyes widen she was about to fight back, shove him, then she remembered what Wong said, no powers, no killing. She gently tried to shove the guy off but she realized he had slipped her something. As she felt something in her mouth. Wanda just decided to go with it, kiss him, and dance it off turning back around. She broke the kiss as she danced around as she tried to spit the pill out but it was mostly dissolved as she felt it in her hand. She sighed as she closed her eyes and kept dancing. She could feel the guy behind her dancing a bit close to her rubbing slightly up against him. She let out a heavy sigh opening her eyes about to tell him off when she realized the lights in the room, looked different, the world around her was vibrant, she smiled goofily as she turned back around, she got a better look at the guy. He was pretty handsome, she thought. BAD GUY REMEMBER she silently scold herself but just decided to keep dancing. There's nothing wrong with dancing with them, they're not killing, they're not using powers, though he did drug her. BAD. She fought against her thoughts as she decided she can dance a bit longer than head to one of the sofas in the room. Wanda heard a familiar voice and turned to look.

“Are you sure that's not your costume!” a dark-skinned male asked.

“Yeah, my costume looks nothing like this!” Wong defended.

“Prove it!” the guy asked.

“I can't no powers remember!” Wong defended.

“Don't you have a cell pic or something?”

“Oh...no dude I'm a magic user,” he said.

“And that's not your costume?” the guy asked again.

“Positive! My costume is more old school,” Wong defended. This time the guy looked at the female he was with and shrugged.

Wanda threw her head back as she overheard the conversation and started laughing out loud.

“What's so funny?” the guy asked.

“Oh nothing...just remembered something funny,” Wanda replied.

“Ah...huh, so what's your name?” he asked. Wanda shrugged as she turned around. “Oh, hard to get huh or you rather keep it private,” he asked. “That's fine, I just wanna call you something over than punk girl,” the guy started. Wanda swallowed. Trying to remind herself that this guy whoever it is did something bad enough to allowed to be in here. “So pick a name and just go with it,” he whispered as he was getting comfy once more. Wanda's mind raced to quickly think of a name.

“Starla,” she thought out loud.

“Heh, okay, Starla,” he said as he smiled. “I'm guessing subterfuge isn't your expertise,” he joked. Wanda blushed as she smiled.

“No...but when you're as powerful as me you don't need subterfuge,” she joked back. The guy's eyes widen as his smile broadened instead.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk, you really do a piss poor job of hiding,” a familiar voice said as Strange's eyes widen. He swallowed eyeing the pale, blue-eyed, dark-haired villain, in a black suit leaning casually against the bar scoping the room.

“What do you want and why are you even here?” Strange asked as he turned to face him.

“Just visiting an old acquaintance. He wanted to meet up here,” Loki answered. “I have to admit it's not too bad, not really my scene,” he said with a shrug.

“Exactly so why are you here?” Strange asked again irritated. Loki simply looked at him and smiled.

“For me to know and you to never find out,” Loki replied. Strange growled. “But unlike you...I'm allowed to be here... you're not,” Loki noted. “So why are _you_ here exactly?” Loki asked. Strange sighed looking into his drink and taking a sip thinking of what to say.

“Looking for answers,” Strange decided.

“Ah... well then ask and you shall receive,” Loki replied happily. Strange narrowed his eyes.

“How would I even know if you would answer truthfully?” Strange asked.

“You don't but I am what you say in a generous mood,” he said lifting his hand noble like. Strange scoffed.

“Alright, someone is after the Scarlet Witch, someone's put a hit on her. I want to know who,” Strange asked. Loki stared for a moment then released a devious smirk.

“What makes you think that the ones looking for her and the ones who put a hit on her are the same person?” Loki asked. Strange swallowed his drink with a deep gulp before snapping his head at Loki confused.

“What?” Stephen asked slightly wide-eyed. Loki simply shrugged as he smiled deviously as he backed away.

“And that's the extent of my generosity I'm afraid,” he said stepping back and turning. He paused and smiled looking down at the dance floor below him. “Oh...it's already that time of the night,” he joked with a smile. He continued walking once more. Strange swallowed tempted to chase after him for more answers but knew better, Loki was great at fast getaways. He decided to look back at the dance floor to notice a few people getting a bit comfortable, kissing each other, almost orgy like. Strange perked a brow to he realized one was Wanda and his eyes widened.

“What is she doing?!” he bellowed out loud before making his way towards the nearest stairs. Strange quickly made haste down the stairs and started heading to the dance floor but noticed Wong not too far from him. “Wong! What are you doing? Aren't you keeping an eye on Wanda?” Strange scolded breaking cover as Wong who finished his drink shrugged.

“She's a big girl...remember,” Wong said, his eyes glassy obviously drunk. Strange swallowed and decided to deal with him later. He then made his way towards Wanda who was making out with a strawberry blonde male. “Hey...hey!” Strange called out. “Get your hands off of her!” Strange warned grabbing the guy and pulling him off of Wanda. Wanda slowly blinked slightly confused by what was going on.

“What? Oh is she your daughter?” the blonde asked confused.

“No!” Strange snapped momentarily at a loss for words. He didn't know how else to answer that and to be honest the reply hit him, _hard_. Suddenly his head turned as Wanda's hands were on his cheeks as she kissed him. He closed his eyes for a moment before gently nudging her off.

“Mmmmmwah!” Wanda released as she laughed. “No...not my father,” she said her accent a bit evident. She suddenly started cracking up as if that joke was the funniest thing in the world.

“Alright, let's go, obviously, you're not in your right state of mind,” Strange started trying to steer her.

“Hey, hey, you're acting like a fucking cape!” the blonde protested.

“Right, whatever, she's still my friend and besides...she would never go for a guy like you...you're not even her type,” Strange said shoving him back.

“Fuck you!” the guy said as he punched Strange. Stephen fell back like a sack of bricks.

“Oh my god!” Wanda gasped as she ran towards Strange.“Čo robíš?” Wanda let out. “Idiots,” she swore as she checked up on Strange who was still lying on the floor looking stunned.

“Whoa, what happened?” Wong finally asked as he realized what happened.

“This guy punched Str-Estephan,” Wanda slurred. Wong nodded and sighed.

“Well let's get this dumb ass home,” Wong said as they both helped Strange up who looked down obviously a bit out of it.

“OWE!” Strange finally let out. “That...that hurt,” he said through gritted teeth. They both started walking him out of the club.

Wong opened a portal home as they walked back into the Sanctum.

“Ah...shit,” Strange swore. “Headache, I need an IV, stat,” he said to everyone.

“Yeah he got hit pretty bad,” Wong agreed.

“Ugh yeah,” Wanda agreed as she tripped over Stephen's leg and fell. “Owe,” she let out as she hit the ground hard.

“Great...what happened?” Wong asked confused as he realized Strange wasn't the only one out of it.

“Ask Wanda!” Stephen snapped. “I'm going to drain this, hydrate, and go to bed!” Stephen complained as his cloak came out from hiding. He suddenly floated upstairs lazily. Wanda crawled up to the lower step.

“Someone drugged me...he was pretty attractive...and I guess one thing led to another and we started...kissing?” Wanda admitted embarrassed. Wong shook his head.

“No wonder Strange was pissed,” Wong said with a sigh. “Welp, I'm going home I'll see you tomorrow,” Wong said as he turned around created a portal, and left.


	6. Club Noir

The next few outings didn't acquire much information as well. The last two they decided it would be safer to leave Wanda at the Sanctum just in case because of her mishap at the Black Market. Strange came home dealing with an odd but very small excursion in Sealand. He stepped in shaking off some frost before sighing. He paused to see Wanda about to step into a portal of her own.

“Going somewhere?” Stephen asked tentatively. Wanda looked to the side as she made a toothy grimace.

“Ah....maybe?” she replied. Stephen tilted his head condescendingly as Wanda broke the portal and sighed.

“Okay I'm sorry, I'm just bored and I mean I was just going to visit the Compound, perhaps visit Nat, brush up on my combat skills,” Wanda said making fake Judo chops. Stephen scoffed out a smile and nodded.

“I know... I'm sorry you're right,” he said walking past her up the stairs. Wanda frowned as she saw Stephen walk past her looking tired, his cheek still purple and green.

“Hey...hungry?” Wanda asked. “I can make you something!” Wanda suggested as she looked up at him. Strange paused as he turned and held back a jerk of a chuckle.

“You know I thought we'd be further along by now,” he admitted defeated. “Just another failure to add to my list of failures,” he paused turning back around. “Marriage, teaching, finding information...” he grumbled.

“Teaching? Hmmm,” Wanda countered as she crossed her arms and shifted her weight. “I distinctively remember someone teaching me how to conjure a carton of butter,” Wanda reminded playfully. Stephen smiled.

“Yeah...” he remembered. “It felt so good too, seeing you finally succeed,” he turned remembering. “The feeling of excitement, knowing that I did something good, noble. I miss that,” he said. Wanda hopped up the first few steps to meet him.

“Well you can do it again...go on teach me something...something else,” Wanda prodded. Stephen stared down at her eager eyes. He knew she was just trying to cheer him up. He smiled.

“Alright, what do you want to learn?” he asked as he stepped around her and back down the stairs. Wanda turned and smiled.

“Anything?” she asked deviously.

“Almost anything,” he corrected. Wanda nodded and sighed. She hugged herself thinking about it for a bit.

“Oh..okay how about...astral projection?” she asked. Stephen tilted his head and smirked.

“You don't' know how to do that yet?” he asked. Wanda shrugged.

“To be honest that one accident kind of scared me to want to try,” Wanda admitted. Stephen nodded.

“Yeah...sorry about that,” he realized his broken promise.

“Well can you?” she asked hopeful. “Teach me?” she asked. Stephen nodded strongly.

“Absolutely, well past due,” he said stepping back. He actually became psyched of the idea as he clapped his hands together trying to think how about going about it. Wanda stepped back smiling excitedly as well her fingers wiggling waiting for instruction. “Right...okay so you know meditation right? You know how to meditate?” he asked. Wanda nodded broadly.

“Yes,” she answered.

“Good,” he responded. He took a deep breath. “It's very similar. In fact, many people do it all the time, on accident or being pushed, meditating, being near death. However you just have to speed that whole meditation, process, and state of being up,” he said rolling his hand. Wanda nodded. “So all-wait,” he paused walking behind her. “Believe me you're going to thank me later,” he said standing only a few inches away from her. Wanda took a deep breath and nodded. “Okay... close your eyes, it's much easier if you do, also you won't dry your eyes out, you might confuse what you're actually seeing-”

“Strange,” Wanda scolded.

“Okay, get into that meditative state,” he started whispering in a relaxed tone. “The one that steadies your heartbeat, clears your mind, the one that makes you feel light...as... a... feather, one with air,” he advised. “Don't fall asleep, just feel your surroundings, feel that static tingling feeling, do you feel it?” he asked.

“Yes,” Wanda said numbly.

“Good, now here's the hard part...gather your magic inwardly, in your spirit and then reach out,” he advised. Wanda stood there for a few seconds, then about a minute. “You can do it, keep trying,” he encouraged figuring she was struggling a bit. Suddenly he heard a faint breath as her body fell to his chest. He immediately grabbed a hold of her to keep her body from hitting the floor harshly. He looked up smiling to see Wanda's astral form hovering a few feet in the air. He slowly placed her body on the ground. “You did it!” he congratulated happily. Wanda looked up and around smiling as she slowly turned.

“I'm here,” she said softly.

“That's right,” he said happily. “Alright try not to linger too long...it's not exactly safe on that side if you know what I mean,” he said. Wanda nodded as she looked down at her body then at Strange.

“So...I just go back in?” she asked.

“Well yeah...” he realized that she had a problem doing that last time. “Oh...right, okay think of your body, think of you gathering your energy into your body, physically try to feel yourself, you'll know you're doing it because your heart will start racing-” he was cut off as Wanda suddenly sat up and gasped. “And your senses will...feel...heightened,” he said slowly as he bent over to check up on her. “So how you're feeling?” he asked. Wanda steadied her breath as she held her chest.

“Exhilarated,” she answered.

“Right, you'll get used to it,” he said helping her back on her feet. A portal suddenly opened and Wong stepped in carrying Chinese food.

“Oh....that smells good,” Wanda let out as she held onto Strange who helped her up. Wong stepped in and paused.

“Hey...what happened?” he asked confused. Wanda looked up at Strange and smiled.

“Oh, was just teaching Wanda how to astral-project,” Stephen answered. “That's right, I'm not such a failure of teacher after all,” he added. Wong rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“Glad to know,” Wong stated sarcastically. “Thought you all might be hungry,” Wong started as he approached.

“I am!” Wanda replied happily grabbing the bag from Wong.

“Yeah go ahead you're going to need to ground,” Strange advised.

“Yeah also stopped by the lady's shop...you know and guess what she told me!” Wong asked excitedly. Strange took out his favorite rice from the bag as he looked up at Wong confused.

“What?” Strange asked half-listening his mind on food. Wanda suddenly made her way to the kitchen.

“Club Noir is back! Might be worth checking out,” Wong suggested. Strange released a lopsided grimace.

“I don't know Wong the last few places didn't exactly pan out,” Strange replied conjuring some chopsticks.

“Yeah...sure... especially since Clea's the new owner,” Wong said as he turned around and hid his smirk.

“What?” Strange let out before coughing. Wong turned.

“Oh...yeah didn't you know Clea's the new owner,” Wong said as he started making his way to the kitchen smugly. Strange suddenly followed.

“Well, it might be worth the look, I mean Clea does have some connections after all,” Strange suggested. Wanda was sitting on the counter eating her noodles as she drank a Coke-a-Cola. “Off!” Stephen scolded as Wanda slid off the counter caught. “In fact...now that I think about it...she did mention something about... hearing about Wanda, right?” Stephen asked Wanda for clarification but Wanda just kept on chewing eyeing Wong then Strange. She just shrugged. Strange nodded realizing she was no help. “That's right she did...” he thought back to that evening.

“Okay?” Wong replied grabbing something to drink from the refrigerator.

“That settles it, we'll go tonight and I already know you have the perfect outfit,” Strange said magically conjuring a Pepsi.

“Ewww,” Wanda noted her nose scrunched up looking at his drink.

“Great we'll go tonight,” Wong said.

“Good!” Wanda added happily. Strange snapped his head at Wanda and eyed her seriously. “What?” she asked. “Wait you're not upset about what happened at Black Market are you?” she asked. He opened his Pepsi and took a drink.

“Take that as a yes,” Wong said sitting at the small table to eat.

**Club Noir**

Night fell as Wong, Strange, and Wanda walked out of the alleyway and paused. “Okay, more popular than I expected,” Strange noted as few limos were waiting in line, valet drivers were busy, a small crowd waited to get in.

“Should we just, you know, teleport in?” Wong whispered to Strange.

“Knowing Clea she probably put up some type of protection,” Strange said under his breath. “Let's just go through the front door." They all made their way and decided to risk going to the VIP fast entrance door.

“Hold it!” a bouncer said. “Gotta do my job,” the bouncer explained. Wong stepped up first and held up his arms. The bouncer patted him down. “Nice suit,” he complimented.

“Thanks,” Wong said.

“Alright, you can go,” he said. “Next?” Wanda decided to step up next as she held her arms out as well. Her hair was styled to an iconic Veronica Lake side-part, softly curled, she wore a black and red dress as the guard briefly frisked her. “A dame with no purse, saves me a bit of time, pass,” he said. Wanda smiled as she followed Wong to the second set of doors. Stephen soon stepped up.

“Get this over with,” Stephen said slightly irritated holding out his arms.

“Watch the attitude,” the bouncer warned as he began to check Strange. “Alright, clear,” he said. Stephen nodded with a brief smile as they saw another line.

“What's the hold-up?” Strange asked the others.

“I don't know,” Wanda whispered hugging herself.

“Looks like they're only allowing certain people in the club,” Wong noted. Stephen rolled his eyes and sighed.

“Mister Tower, luckily your reservation still stands, you and your guest may proceed,” an older Asian gentleman with a neatly trimmed beard and mustache said. He looked up at Strange and his lot. Stephen swallowed suddenly bringing out a roll of cash.

“Yeah, Stephen Strange and I don't exactly have a reser-”

“Don't be modest _Doctor_ Stephen Strange you and your guest...Wong” he replied looking at Wong “-and Miss Maximoff I presume-” his gaze carefully traveled to Wanda. “-are always on the VIP list,” he said in a very clear and calming voice. “And...that's,” he said eyeing Strange's cash. “Won't be necessary,” he said as he gestured them to enter. Stephen eyed the man suspiciously as he pocketed his cash.

“R---ight,” Strange said suspiciously. “Well thanks for the advice,” he said suddenly changing his tune. “Let's go,” he replied as he walked into the club.

“Yeah, that wasn't creepy at all,” Wong whispered as Wanda smiled in agreement. They stepped in through an art deco set of doors and paused.

“What just happened?” Wanda asked confused.

“Did everything turn black and white?” Wong asked. “Am I colorblind?” he asked blinking confused as well.

“I don't know but yeah glad I wasn't the only one,” Strange agreed. Suddenly a female chuckled from their right. Clea whose hair was like Lauren Bacall, wearing a low cut, revealing, shimmering dress approached.

“It's just part of the VIP treatment,” Clea informed as she approached.

“Let me guess you've been expecting us,” Wong replied adjusting his arm cuffs.

“One of the best dressed I've seen by far,” Clea complimented. “But yes,” she said eyeing all of them. Stephen suddenly approached Clea clearing his throat.

“You do know you're violating a magical code of ethics are you?” he whispered in her ear. She tilted her head and scoffed out a smile. “The more the public doesn't know magic's existence the better,” he added.

“Sure...tell yourself that next time you team up with the Avenger's,” Clea countered as she began to walk away she took a few steps then turned. “Oh and please...enjoy yourselves,” she said as she turned back around and headed up a staircase.

“Smooth, pret-ty smooth,” Wong said smacking Strange's back as he released a lopsided grimace.

“Don't want to hear it,” Strange sang as he turned. “Wait where's Wanda?” Strange asked. Wong looked around and sighed.

“I'm sure she's here...somewhere,” Wong said unsure as he searched.

“Look keep an eye on Wanda while I'll try to milk Clea for some info,” Strange said popping his collar.

“Yeah a real torture,” Wong let out sarcastically with a smile. Stephen looked over his shoulder and smirked, he shook his head as he began to follow the staircase after Clea.

Wong found Wanda at a Craps table as she stood there silently watching she held the table excitedly as she smiled.

“Lovely perfume you're wearing,” an auburn headed male with sunglasses noted. Wanda's smile faded.

“Oh...ah yeah,” she said. “I don't remember what I sprayed on,” she admitted sheepishly.

“Perfection by YaYa,” he answered.

“Oh...” she breathed out a smile.

“You're really excited, never played Craps before?” he asked. Wanda shook her head.

“No,” Wanda replied.

“Well go on try it,” he urged.

“I...” she sighed looking down holding the edge of the table gently. “I didn't bring any money,” she admitted.

“Beautiful thing like you? Broke? Nah, not buying it,” he said. “Here,” he said handing her a few chips. “Go on try it,” he urged again. Wanda looked at them and slowly smiled.

“Are you...sure?” she asked.

“Yeah, something tells me you're lucky,” he said with a smile. Wanda smiled brightly. “Murdock, Mathew but my friends call me Matt,” he said holding out his hand. Wanda slowly took his hand and shook it. “Wow! Quite a handshake,” he breathed startled. Wanda gently pulled her hand back, confused. She was pretty sure she didn't have a strong grip. He suddenly smiled once more. “Go on try it,” he said. Wanda nodded.

“Okay...so what do I do?” she suddenly asked. Matt chuckled as he smiled.

“Alright,” he said as he began to explain to Wanda how to play.

Strange lost track of Clea as there was a large crowd on the second story as well. He sighed tempted to use magic but thought better of it. It was bad enough she one-upped him, he didn't want to look like a bigger hypocrite. So instead he had no choice but to search the old-fashioned way. Weaving in and out between the crowds, shooing off a cigar girl and liquor girl. However, after the third time, he just took a martini and held it around as he stopped seeing a balcony where he saw her chatting with a few others. He took a big swig from his drink as he casually approached.

“And that's when it hit me I was overpaying the guy three grand each month!” the guy finished with a chuckle. The group began to laugh at the story.

“Isn't that what bookies are for?” Strange asked. They all slowly stopped laughing confused.

“Excuse you this is a private party!” a woman next to the man replied. Stephen just smirked as he finished his drink. Clea looked up and smirked.

“It's quite alright, he's a friend of mine,” she started as she stood up. “If you excuse me,” she excused herself placing down her own drink. “You couldn't wait could you?” Clea whispered to Strange as she passed. Stephen followed Clea to an elevator and entered. The elevator closed as it began to go up.

“Business is going well?” Strange decided to start with small talk. Clea smiled.

“Very,” she replied, the elevator went a floor up and opened.

“What no stairs?” he asked. Clea smiled.

“Unfortunately no, one day I'll probably take the time and renovate some stairs,” she answered heading into a large room. It was obviously her private quarters. It was styled in the era of the rest of the club, however, it was darker. “Want something to drink? There's a bar right over there,” she pointed out.

“No, not in the drinking mood,” he said with a sigh.

“You must not be feeling the pressure yet,” she realized. Stephen closed his eyes and smirked. He had to remember Clea was married to him for practically ten years and she was strong enough and powerful enough to remember everything through the time relapse. Clea came back with no heels as she headed to the bar. “I'm sure you won't mind if I drink,” she said as she poured herself a drink. “Being with an Ex tends to do that,” she whispered.

“Excuse me, didn't catch that,” Strange replied looking at her. She smiled as her eyes narrowed.

“What do you want Stephen?” she asked.

“You know what I want, Clea...don't play coy. I need info,” he answered slowly approaching her.

“Need or want? Which is it?” she asked leaving the bar and heading across the room. She walked out towards another balcony. Stephen sighed closing his eyes as he followed.

“Need,” he clarified.

“I see, for your friend?” she asked. Stephen smiled.

“Yes,” Stephen replied. Clea took a sip of her drink. The moonlight, lit up her platinum hair, memories mixed with emotions flooded in.

“What makes you think I have any information?” she asked tilting her head.

“You flaunted it,” Stephen said as he approached her. “The other night at the restaurant,” he paused as she held her drink staring up at him daringly. “I quote, 'your name has been popping up more and more in the underground circuits,'” he reminded. She smiled and sighed looking away.

“You and that memory of yours,” she said defeated. “Alright, perhaps I have heard a few things, what makes you think it can make a difference,” she asked.

“Anything can make a difference,” Strange countered. She nodded and turn to face the balcony. She stared out at the city.

“What if...what if I tell you something you don't want to hear,” Clea whispered lowly. Strange turned to the balcony and looked up at the night sky.

“I probably won't but I need to hear it anyway,” he admitted. She nodded slowly but kept her gaze down at the street below.

“What if... I agree with Mordo,” she revealed. Strange looked at her confused. “She's too dangerous... Strange, especially for someone like you,” she said looking at him sadly. “She threatens the very fabric of time, of reality, something you're supposed to protect,” she stated as she neared him. “Strange...she'll be your undoing,” she whispered looking up at him seriously. “Please...just let this go,” she pleaded in a whisper. Strange slowly blinked as he tried to process all that Clea was telling him. He slowly shook out of her gaze.

“I can't...” he said pulling back. “I won't that's not what I do...I'm not just Sorcerer Supreme, I'm an Avenger as well, I'm here to protect!” he said strongly.

“To protect who? A person or the world's innocents? We all know Avengers make sacrifices for the greater good all the time. This...this is for the greater good,” she said strongly. “She's a nexus...her life will cost countless others...” she warned. “I don't think you can live with that!” Clea spoke knowingly. “In fact, I know you can't, that's why we are... what we are today!” she reminded. Stephen swallowed and stepped back. He pushed his hair back frustrated.

“I know!” he snapped. “But I don't want that to happen again! I need to at least try, Clea. Can't you see that? I always...always tried!” he said angrily. Clea stared at him, wide-eyed, her eyes watery. She nodded as she closed her eyes.

“I know...” she replied looking away. “Even though I still think you're being selfish,” she said hugging herself.

“I am not,” he countered bitterly crossing his arms.

“You are too! Because deep down you know it... you know I'm right,” Clea warned. “You know...what chaos she will bring,” she added.

“You don't know that...it may never happen,” Stephen countered.

“It will whether you want to admit it or not...and to your dismay...and to your downfall,” she breathed turning away sadly. They were both quiet. “I won't help you, Stephen...if you want to travel down this path...fine...but you won't get any help from me,” she said strongly. She held her hand out as a dark portal appeared behind them like a gust of wind, Strange was back by the balcony on the second floor. Stephen blinked back to his senses and sighed. He silently swore as he decided to head downstairs.

“Ah baby!” Wong yelled excitedly as Wanda was winning.

“I knew she was lucky,” Matt said with a smirk. Wanda squealed as she gathered her large pile of chips.

“What are you guys... doing?” Strange realized as he finally found them.

“Oh hey, just watching Wanda clean house!” Wong said happily.

“Yeah obviously, look I didn't get anywhere with Clea, we should go,” Strange whispered to Wong. Wong nodded.

“Yeah, yeah in a bit,” Wong shrugged Stephen off as Wanda placed another bet. “C'mon, C'mon,” Wong chanted.

“Another 7!” the dealer yelled a bit surprised as he shook his head. Wanda yelled jumping up and down.

“Alright...that's enough we should go,” Stephen advised knowing perfectly well Wanda could be cheating without even knowing it.

“Oh alright,” Wong said put off.

“Oh for you,” Wanda said handing Matt back his chips plus double. “For believing in me,” she said with a bright smile. Matt blushed.

“Anytime,” Matt thanked.

“Alright Wanda, cash in your chips, let's go,” Stephen whispered to Wanda's ear as she grabbed her chips messily. Matt smiled.

“Wanda...” he realized as he was about to ask for her name but realized that she and the others left.


	7. Prelude

Stephen decided to eat breakfast with Wong as Wanda had woke up early and left to visit the Compound to visit her friends. He knew she would be safe there along with the few people who were there to help protect her. However, he couldn't shake the conversation he had the night before with Clea.

“Tea?” Wong offered.

“Yeah, sure,” Strange agreed as Wong poured him some tea.

“So Wanda went to visit her friends?” Wong asked. Stephen nodded.

“She didn't even say goodbye that's how eager she was to go,” Stephen said shaking his head. Wong smiled.

“You don't give her enough credit, you know that?” Wong asked.

“Seems I need to be constantly reminded,” Stephen agreed as he started eating some rice and eggs. Wong nodded.

“So what's the problem?” Wong asked.

“Clea,” Stephen replied. Wong's brows raised.

“Okay, so what happened?” Wong asked.

“She didn't want to help,” Stephen replied. “Though I'm sure she knows something she voiced her reasoning and guess what...it sounded a lot like Mordo's,” Stephen revealed. Wong's eyes widened.

“What, really?” Wong whispered in shock. Strange shook his head as he finished fixing his tea.

“Yes...surprised me too,” Strange breathed.

“Uh...well shit...yeah,” Wong agreed a loss for words. “You know Clea I don't think she would side against you unless it's with good reason. Why?” he asked seriously. Stephen took a big drink of tea. He closed his eyes and sighed.

“She gave me this big lament how...she knows what Wanda could do...said it'll be my undoing...said she sides with Mordo, in fact,” Stephen remembered.

“Wait...she knows what Mordo was trying to do?” Wong asked. Stephen grimaced.

“He most likely approached her for help,” Stephen said bitterly and a bit angrily. Wong shook his head.

“I know Wanda could be dangerous but deep down I know Wanda is a good person,” Wong said with a sigh.

“I know...at least I know you're by my side,” Stephen thanked taking another drink of tea.

Stephen returned home to contemplate Clea's words more and to decide what to do next when he felt the surge of magic.

“Hey, I'm here!” Wanda yelled. Stephen made his way out of the library to see Wanda holding some bags, shopping bags.

“Have you been shopping?” Stephen asked confused.

“Yeah...” Wanda replied. “Hey look I bought you a hat. It's like Wong's but different. I also bought Wong another hat too, since he seems keen-”

“Wanda!” Strange scolded.

“You could have been attacked, followed!” Strange added as he made his way downstairs. Wanda grimaced.

“No one is going to attack me in broad daylight in a crowd full of people,” Wanda said tilting her head.

“Since when? You're an Avenger bad guys don't play by the rules!” Strange reminded in shock.

“Well I'm here am I?” she asked as she placed a hat on his head. She frowned. “You know I think it may be too big,” she realized. Stephen took the hat and looked at it.

“It's a nice hat but yeah,” he agreed. “C'mon Wanda you need to be careful,” Stephen replied. Wanda nodded as she took her stuff to her room. Stephen sighed as he conjured a mirror making sure Wanda wasn't looking as he tried the hat on once more. He posed a bit and smirked. “I can make this work,” he decided taking it off and magically putting it away. He made his way to the kitchen as he decided he needed some caffeine to ease his nerves.

After a couple of minutes, Stephen made his way out of the kitchen holding a cup of coffee when heard the scratch buzzer of the doorbell. He paused and looked up and around confused. The door buzzed again as Strange held his cup made his way towards the door and looked through the peephole. A young man holding a pizza was looking around nervously. Stephen scoffed figuring Wanda ordered pizza and opened the door.

“Yes?” Stephen said as he looked around. The man was gone. He looked around once more and noticed the pizza was on the step. “Okay?” Stephen said as he bent over and picked up the pizza. He looked around curiously taking a sip from his coffee before stepping back in. He magically closed his door and sighed. “Wanda! Your pizza is here!”

“Yelling!?” Wanda said telepathically.

“Right, sorry,” Strange said as Wanda stepped out of her room and smiled.

“Nice you got me pizza!” she said happily. Stephen's smile faltered.

“You didn't order this?” he asked. Wanda looked to the side and back at him confused.

“No,” she replied tilting her head. When suddenly a blur suddenly flew at her and she was gone. Stephen's eyes widen in shock.

“Wanda!” he yelled as his cloak suddenly flew towards him. He floated up to see Wanda pinned against the wall of the hallways.

“Can't...breathe...” Wanda gasped her eyes watering as she kicked at the man.

“You! Off....now!” Strange said as the guy threw his hand out and blocked his shield. He turned his head and hissed at him and pulled Wanda away. “Shit!” Stephen swore he was pretty sure it was a vampire but also a sorcerer as well. Whoever it was, it was a bad combination as he ran noticing Wanda's room was still closed he magically opened and leaned his head in checking. He saw nothing out of the ordinary. Strange magically opened all the rooms in the hallway. He was walking to the library when he heard a loud bang and everything shook. He ran out down the hall and to the left. Wanda had pushed back the Vampire with her powers. The Vampire hissed as he sensed Stephen and suddenly Stephen was kicked back and the Vampire was back at Wanda.

“You smell...de-”

“No, you don't!” Stephen said he pulled the vampire into the window portal's and magically changing it. Wanda held her neck and slid to the floor.

“What was...was he?” she breathed out confused.

“A vampire? Yes? A sorcerer, probably, and I'm not sure how he got through the shields but I'm figuring it had to do with his damn speed,” Stephen answered. Wanda nodded as she looked shaken up. Stephen walked up to her and offered her his hand. “C'mon,” he said. Wanda took it and frowned.

“You were right...” she realized.

“Now it's not the time,” Stephen replied, “I'm suddenly in the mood for pizza,” he realized. Wanda breathed out a smile. “Hopefully he won't be back,” he added.

Both Wanda and Strange were eating pizza when Wong arrived.

“Hey got your message you guys alright?” Wong asked in shock.

“Well, we're sitting here...eating pizza so,” Stephen said taking a bite with a shrug. Wong nodded.

“What happened? How he get in?” Wong asked.

“Fast sneaky bastard pretended to be a pizzaman and snuck in,” Stephen answered.

“Woah,” Wong realized.

“We're pretty sure he was a vampire, bruised my neck pretty bad,” Wanda said eating a cheesy stick. Wong nodded.

“No bites?” Wong asked.

“Not that we know of,” Stephen replied. Wong sighed.

“Just glad you guys are alright,” Wong said decided to eat some pizza as well.

“Yeah, it's just a reminder that we need to be more careful and no more shopping outings,” Stephen finished looking at Wanda who pursed her lips to her side.

“Oh hey, I got you something!” Wanda suddenly remembered. She magically summoned her box and handed Wong his gift. Wong smiled and opened it.

“Oh hey, thanks...ooh like the little feather,” he said grabbing his hat and trying it on. Both Wanda and Strange chuckled as Wong admired his new hat.

Wanda kept herself hidden between, the Compound, her apartment, and the Sanctum. However, word spread that there were more vampire sightings near Bleaker Street.

“Strange! Wong!” Wanda yelled.

“What?!” Strange asked coming out of his room confused.

“My house, my apartment...someone broke in!” Wanda cried. Stephen sighed as he neared Wanda. “My door was busted in, things scattered, a few personal items... I'm sure gone,” Wanda suddenly hugged him for comfort. Stranger tensed for a second but immediately relaxed, for some reason, hugging Wanda at this moment, felt natural for him. He hugged her and nodded. “I put so much protection, wards, barriers...I don't know how?” she breathed sadly. Strange nodded.

“Stay here,” he said. Wanda shook her head.

“No...it's my apartment...I..at the very least let me grab a few special objects,” she protested. Stephen nodded. He suddenly created a portal to Wanda's apartment. They both stepped in, the sun was setting, papers, books scattered, an open juice box on the counter, a few items left on the ground. He looked towards the door and made his way towards it. He stopped near the door, it was damaged, open by force. He could see the sigils around the frame. He examined them closely. “You used your blood to make this shield?” he asked. Wanda nodded.

“Yes... I know you probably think it's...too dark,” she said looking down and away. Strange nodded.

“I usually prefer other methods but blood magic is and will always be one of the strongest...” he admitted. “Someone had to have something...of yours, your blood to break this,” he divulged. “Blood magic it's almost unbreakable,” he said turning to face her nervously. Wanda hugged herself and nodded feeling violated. “Don't...move,” he said throwing his hands out. Wanda looked at him confused.

“What are you doing?” she asked.

“Seeing their energy imprints,” he answered as his hand glowed green, and similar to a time spell, faded silhouettes appeared moving about quickly before disappearing, the door closing shut. “Okay,” he breathed. Suddenly the door busted open startling Wanda as she jumped. A male with a cloak came in followed by a woman, and a man holding a gun. They slowly looked around as the male sorcerer raised his arms up.

“Okay, this man...who? I'm not sure yet...he broke through your shields but he needed your blood to do so...wait this woman...she looks familiar,” Strange breathed out. Wanda swallowed alarmed. “Yeah...I've seen her before...Hydra,” he breathed. “Why would she... why would Hydra be-”

“Because Hydra made me who I am,” Wanda interrupted hoarsely. Her fingers were by her face. “It makes perfect sense why they would want me or want me dead,” she said bitterly. “My brother and I betrayed them,” she admitted. Stephen swallowed the illusions fading.

“We need to leave, now,” Strange realized.

“Just a second,” Wanda breathed and went to her room. She magically conjured her bag once more and took a few more things, more personal items, as Stephen stepped into her room and sighed.

“What a view,” he realized, Wanda paused and nodded with a smile.

“Yeah...thought if anyone would try to enter it'll be through the balcony,” Wanda replied as she finished gathering some things. “Okay,” she said as she turned. Stephen nodded as he created a portal and waited for Wanda to pass before following after.

The next few days Wanda was silent. She was depressed and he couldn't blame her, she was stuck here and he wasn't any closer to finding out who or what was after Wanda, other than they just were. He found her sitting on the top stair leaning against the banister. She was mindlessly spinning her silver and red ring around her finger. He smiled softly, as memories flooded in, he knew how much that ring meant to her and he was glad she still had it.

“Hey,” he approached her delicately. Wanda looked up and smiled.

“Hey,” she replied.

“Bored?” he asked. She shrugged.

“A bit. I'm mostly...just sad,” she admitted. He nodded as he decided to sit next to her as well.

“Can't blame you,” he replied. He looked down shaking his head. “All this time and still no real answers,” he spoke out loud. “I...I feel-”

“You're not,” she cut off. Stephen looked at her emotionally. “I know what you're going to say and you're not,” she said softly. She leaned in and placed a hand on his knee. “You're a great sorcerer Strange but you're only one man...and one man can only do so much,” she reminded.

“One man is still enough...enough to make a difference,” he countered.

“And you have, I'm still here...you've made a difference,” Wanda reminded as she let go and leaned back once more. “When was the last time you did your other duties?” she asked. “You know,” she said looking up and smiling. “Your ever so busy Sorcerer Supreme duties?” she asked. He smirked looking down.

“I've been a bit side-tracked,” he admitted. “Just taking care of important matters,” he added with a smirk. Wanda released a toothy smile as he blushed lightly looking down.

“Really? Cause Wong told me that there have been more vampire sightings in the neighborhood, lately,” Wanda revealed. “I thought that was part of your what is it called? Mystical jurisdiction?” she asked playfully.

“It is....but I know someone who's better suited for the job,” Strange answered with a smug smirk. Wanda looked up and smiled. She shook her head. “Besides not really in the mood, right now... I'm in the teaching mood,” he said standing up.

“Oh are you now?” she asked looking up at him.

“Yes, have you been practicing your astral-projection?” he asked. Wanda rolled her eyes.

“Not exactly,” she admitted standing up. “You know all the spooky things on the other side and such,” she reminded. He smiled and nodded.

“Good point,” he agreed. “So wanna learn something new? Perhaps something a bit more useful?” he asked as he stepped down the grand staircase. Wanda smiled as she inhaled through her nose thinking about it. She followed down the stops trying to think of something really good. Something she thought was really useful but she wasn't even sure it existed.

“Only in a dream,” she whispered.

“What was that?” Strange asked as he turned. Wanda shook her head.

“Nothing...well,” she paused. She stepped back and looked up and decided how to ask or explain it.

“Go on,” Stephen urged happy to teach her something new.

“Okay...well there is this one spell, right, it's like a barrier but not?”

“Ah-huh,” Stephen said his eyes narrowing becoming confused.

“Yeah, but like when you're in it, it's like the person is mute but in a barrier,” Wanda tried to explain.

“Sounds like you got two spells mixed up,” Strange realized putting a hand on his chin. “A silence or binding spell...but a barrier?” he said to himself confused.

“Yeah I know stupid...sorry,” Wanda took back feeling awkward.

“No...no of course not...but I did use one similar not too long ago on Mordo,” he realized. Wanda looked up and flashed a micro smile.

“Really?” she asked.

“Yeah, it is a barrier but it keeps all spells within,” he said happily. “It's pretty neat actually wanna see?” he asked as he suddenly threw his arms out and Wanda was in a light golden circular barrier. Wanda gasped as she looked up and around.

“Oh...wow...” she realized.

“Nice I know... go on...try to break out,” he urged. Wanda bit her lower lip her fingers and hand glowing red as she shot out and nothing, her arm jerked back.

“Oh yeah, you're right!” Wanda realized as she tried again with two hands. Stephen's smile faded.

“Ah...Wanda...wait-” But she suddenly pushed back taking the barrier with her as she hit the wall behind her. Strange's eyes widened.

“I...have never seen that...didn't even think that was possible,” Strange said as he lowered his hands along with the barrier. He quickly made his way to Wanda. “Hey, are you alright? I'm sorry I should have warned you first,” he said helping her up. Wanda shook her head and nodded.

“Yeah...” she agreed holding the back of her head. “Hey that barrier really worked,” Wanda realized. Strange smiled, happy Wanda was just shaking it off. Soon a portal appeared and Wong stepped out and paused.

“Again?” Wong asked having sudden Deja-vu.

“Yeah, you have the worst timing,” Stephen noted. “Was just teaching Wanda another spell.”

“Yeah, well good luck gotta used the restroom,” Wong said with a nod. He created another portal and disappeared.

“Okay...that was TMI,” Stephen said with a smile. “So you wanna give it a try?” he asked. Wanda nodded.

“Yes!” she said happily.

“Good, okay this one is a mix of the Sorcerer's Sphere but you know that automatically puts you on defense. Great spell though but I wanted something that I can use and still be on the offense,” he started explaining. “So do you know the Sorcerer's Sphere?” he asked. Wanda nodded.

“Yes but I never did it,” she answered.

“You probably really should,” Strange said. “In fact, I'll give you the spell leave it to your room to learn,” he said. “Okay getting side-tracked, so you're great at barriers already I've seen you do it,” he complimented. “Just when you raise it add a reflect followed by an unbreakable and preferably in that order or you know,” he said.

“Got it,” Wanda said as she created a barrier, it was similar to his but hers were redder in color. Stephen felt it as he tried to do a simple spell that simply fizzled when it hit the barrier.

“I don't think you did it right,” he taunted with a smile.

“Yeah I did...try again,” Wanda replied her hands still up.

“Sure look,” he said as he used a more powerful spell and it hit the barrier and just got absorbed but did not reflect back at him or repel. “Told you!”

“Are you sure?” Wanda asked with a smirk.

“Positive look!” Strange insisted, doing one really strong spell as it hit the barrier got absorbed before suddenly blowing back at him. Wanda's eyes widen her spell broke as he flew back as his head hit a metal shield of some sort before sliding to the ground.

“Oh my god!” Wanda cried out as she ran up to him. “Strange...Strange....wake up!” Wanda yelled as she gently shook him. Strange laid there out conscious. She looked up worried. “Wong! Wong!”

“I can hear you! I'm coming,” Wong said telepathically. He suddenly ran out of the bathroom. “I heard that! What happened?” Wong asked as he rushed downstairs.

“The barrier...my spell...it kind of backfired and it knocked him out,” Wanda tried to explain. Wong stared at Strange and sighed.

“Shit...” he whispered. “Quick let's get him to his bed!”


	8. To a Nightmare

A deep grumbling hissing sound grew louder and louder, the sound of something sinister approaching, it's dark aura could be felt as Stephen suddenly opened his eyes. He slowly started breathing as he saw nothing but a night sky, scattered in stars and faint aurora borealis. However when he looked further down the colors faded and dark murky grey became more prevalent. Strange sat up and took a deep breath as he gripped the gray sand pebbles. Water washed along the shores that could not be heard, the calming waves muted, he shuddered a breath knowing where he was.

“I knew.... sooner or later you will slip...” he heard a familiar voice. “And we will meet again,” the voice continued as the sounds of someone walking along the sand came to him. Stephen closed his eyes a sense of dread washing over him. _Shit, Shit, Shit,_ he swore silently. “It will do you no good, you're here now...in my realm,” Nightmare greeted as he neared. Stephen opened his eyes and snapped his head towards the voice. However, Nightmare was only inches away. “It's been too long.” The world shifted as they were suddenly someplace else. Strange was now standing quickly regaining his balance. “Ah you're quicker to get to your feet, I see.”

“Yeah...I just had enough dealing with the Dreamrealm!” Stephen replied loudly.

“Oh that's not true you just mean Dream Demons,” Nightmare replied. “All mortals sleep, most enjoy it,” he replied.

“Yeah well not when you're involved,” Stephen replied looking around the area but could see no sign of him. Just dead trees and dry grass.

“You know my daughter is rather fond of you...especially that Wanda,” Nightmare said. Stephen's heart began to race suddenly. “I should make a note to myself to visit her sometime,” Nightmare chuckled.

“Don't you dare,” Stephen said through gritted teeth.

“Watch it you're starting to sweat, anger... let's cool you off!” he said as suddenly a flood of water appeared and was deep underwater in the ocean. Strange shook his head startled looking up instinctively hoping to see light but didn't he swam up at first but was getting nowhere he could feel his heart racing, he was losing oxygen as he began to panic.

> “Why can't he wake up? Should we take him to the hospital?” ~ Wanda
> 
> “No...I don't think that's it...this is...something else.” ~ Wong

He could barely hear them faintly but his dream was too strong, however, it gave him a moment of clarity. He suddenly remembered to just breathe and was able to cast a spell breaking Nightmare's hold momentarily. Stephen was back on the island of dead trees, soaked catching his breath.

> “He's sweating...we need to do something!” ~ Wanda

“Much better don't need you waking up so...soon,” he whispered as Strange was suddenly lying down float in the sky. The colors of the stars, vibrant, he could feel his heartbeat starting to calm. He felt like he was floating on a cloud, just hovering in the air when suddenly he began to fall. Stephen yelled however his cloak slowed him down. A second later he was back in the same spot he always had been. Stephen breathed out a sigh.

“Nice try,” Stephen said wobbly getting up. “But I'm getting real tired of your games!” Stephen said his shields up.

“I'm just toying with you and you know it!” Nightmare warned angrily. He suddenly appeared, pale, dark hair. “As I was saying...my daughter is quite fond of you and probably would rather not kill you. However, I cannot let this opportunity slip by...she will just have to deal with your death in other ways,” he said happily. Nightmare attacked as Strange blocked. Nightmare laughed. “Ha ha ha, you know you can't win! You're in my realm once more and this time I won't underestimate you!” he warned.

“Yeah...neither will I!” Stephen retorted suddenly conjuring a black orb shield that absorbed Nightmare's attack. Nightmare grunted. As his attack surrounded his orb but just got absorbed as well.

> “I can't seem to wake him up. We must be too late.” ~ Wong

“Heh...tricky, tricky,” Nightmare realized. “You still have some tricks I see...no matter, you can't hold it long,” Nightmare stated. Stephen concentrated on the barrier.

“Are you sure?” he asked, concentrating on the spell. The orb slowly grew a bit, as energy began to flow to it. Nightmare narrowed his eyes.

> “I think...I can help.” ~ Wanda

“You...” Nightmare breathed realizing what was going on. “I really do hate you,” he breathed. “Enough of this!” he bellowed as he suddenly grew, his aura growing as trying to fight Strange for his energy.

> “Wait!” another familiar female voice interrupted.

“No more games!” Nightmare yelled and continued to attack him. “Let's see how your shield handles an onslaught of my energy!” he yelled. “So much that surely it will corrupt and break!” he threatened.

“You don't sound so sure, Nightmare!” Stephen said through gritted teeth but still, his words gave Stephen an inkling of doubt. Nightmare suddenly paused to yell at him frustrated returning back to his original form.

“You can't win!” Nightmare yelled. “This is my realm!” Stephen concentrated on clearing his mind enough to become lucid. Control the spell, use it, he concentrated on using Nightmare's powered energy against him as he twisted his arms to a spell.

> “Strange can you hear me? Use my energy...wake up!” ~ Wanda

He could feel it, suddenly warm and energized as he was sure whatever Wanda was doing was working. Stephen closed his eyes as he broke the sphere spell.

“What are you doing!?” Dreamqueen appeared between them. “Father!” she yelled as she turned to face him. “Ahhhh!” she yelled suddenly a light piercing her and to her father as well. Nightmare fell back stunned apparently wounded. Stephen shook his head confused. He didn't see her, didn't see Dreamqueen appear. Stephen's breath hitched as he slowly saw the demoness on the floor her eyes open, dead. Nightmare held himself as he approached his lifeless daughter.

“I...I thought...I couldn't,” Stephen breathed confused. “Your...daughter?” he asked in shock as he fell back on his knees. Suddenly her corpse faded into sparkling dust. Nightmare just stared in shock silent.

“You...murdered my daughter,” he realized. He swallowed looking up at Strange. “You KILLED HER!”

“I didn't know...I didn't-” Stephen stuttered confused as to what happened as well.

“You...I hate you!” Nightmare yelled angrily. “You didn't deserve her pity!” he breathed out trying to stand up but fell back down. He suddenly fell on his knees defeated. Stephen stepped back confused, was this part of his Nightmare? A trick? Did he actually kill Dreamqueen? Nightmare's daughter? Guilt suddenly overwhelmed him. Dreamqueen wasn't perfect, she was a demon but she was nothing too threatening compared to her father.

> “He's not waking up still...I think something's wrong...we need those things....those salts!” ~ Wanda
> 
> “I know what you're talking about be right back!” ~ Wong.

Stephen kept walking back from the scene, almost slipping, hoping he would wake up, hoping he didn't actually do what he did. He slipped as he almost fell to his side. He held the ground just in time, holding on to it. When a thought came to him. “I can't,” he realized. He couldn't deal with the guilt. He suddenly looked down at the Eye of Agamotto as a thought came to him. He wondered if he could muster the lucidity to do it. He wonders if it would even work. He suddenly pushed himself up and threw out his arms as he tried.

Strange's arms grew green as he found himself walking forwards with the spell, Nightmare still in apparent shock as suddenly Dreamqueen reappeared her copse on the ground. Strange continued the spell as light gathered around him and he was back in the black orb.

“Strange can you hear me? Use my energy...wake up!” Wanda said loudly as she tried to help him. Her hand stopped glowing as she pulled away swallowing. She looked at Wong confused, nothing was happening he was still out cold. Suddenly a light seemed to be coming from him moving like a car passing behind him, moving before he suddenly woke up.

Stephen took a deep breath as he slowly sat up.

“You're awake...oh my god we were so worried,” Wanda said giving him a hug. Strange half hugged Wanda still apparently shaken.

“Yeah...what happened?” Wong asked. Stephen looked down as Wanda pulled away.

“I...” he shook his head trying to gather himself. “It was Nightmare,” he revealed. Wanda looked confused as she glances at Wong who shook his head.

“I better get you something to eat,” Wong said. “Dealing with that bastard always drains you,” he stated as he stood up and decided to leave the room. Wong felt something was off, he knew it, he sensed it. He was sure Wanda did too but was too concerned for Stephen at the moment.

“I was so worried-we were so worried,” Wanda corrected.

Wong smiled shaking his head. He could see it, the way they act with one another but their actions, words, their eyes. They couldn't hide that all the time. Wong walked into the hallway as he saw something odd. He paused looking at it a small light, orb, floating gently. Wong neared it and put his hand out and sensed it. A time anomaly but he had never seen one like this. He swallowed his eyes narrowing as he decided to fix it and while fixing it he can feel that loss of lucidity. Wong put his arms down and sighed. It was connected to the dream realm.

Wong looked around wondering how many more of those orb dream anomalies wondered the Sanctum. He hoped they at least stayed in it. He made his way downstairs, anger slowly growing in the pit of his stomach. He remembered the kitchen, _few attempts_ , he remembered the giant risk they took, the mess they had to clean up afterward. Wong entered the kitchen angrily.

“He promised he wouldn't do it again!” Wong yelled shaking his head. 

Wong tried to avoid Strange for a bit to cool off but he knew others were still after Wanda. She needed her help. Wong decided to visit them feeling he cooled his anger.

“Hey, you guys...hey where is everyone?” Wong asked

“Strange is out...” Wanda said from the sitting room. Wong entered the sitting room confused that Wanda was watching TV.

“TV? A new addition,” Wong noted though he realized something was going on. Wanda watched fixated biting her nails as a 4.7 earthquake hit San Francisco.

“I need to help,” Wanda said numbly.

“Wanda you can't,” Wong reminded. Wanda shook her head.

“I'm still an Avenger, Wong!” Wanda protested. “Scott lives nearby...his family...they might need my help,” Wanda said to herself.

“Yeah, but exposing yourself might just put others at risk too!” Wong countered.

“Maybe but I can save many lives before then,” Wanda said as she walked out of the sitting room and created a portal. She wasted no time walking through. Wong slapped his thighs and scoffed. He wondered if Wanda was right, maybe he should help too when suddenly another portal appeared and Stephen walked in.

“Hey Wong,” Stephen greeted as he kept walking then paused. “You look upset,” he noted. Wong threw his head back.

“Yeah cause Wanda left to help the rest of the Avengers with an earthquake in Frisco!” Wong informed. Stephen looked up and rolled his eyes before scoffing a sigh.

“Of course she did,” Stephen said. “Ugh, I should go get her,” he said pinching the bridge between his brows.

“Oh sure, why don't you just rewind time that'll be easier,” Wong released angrily. He closed his eyes shaking his head knowing he spoke out of anger but it was too late. Strange's arm fell as he looked at Wong confused.

“What's that supposed to mean?” Strange asked.

“You know what it means! You've been abusing your power, you've been messing around with time!” Wong pointed out.

“I have not!” Strange said defensively as he looked at Wong.

“Do not take me as a fool, Strange!” Wong said angrily. “That whole light show before you woke up? What was that, huh?” he asked. Strange swallowed confusedly. “No don't tell me because I already know the answer. Walked out of the room to get you some food and there it was a time anomaly, floating around the Sanctum...and guess what I felt it! It was connected to the Dreamrealm! So what did you do!?” Wong asked. Stephen sat at the bottom step of the staircase. He closed his eyes and rolled his tongue. He was caught. He took a small breath and sighed.

“Alright,” Stephen croaked, his voice dry. “I...while I was in the Dreamrealm...Nightmare had me cornered in a sense, he was angry about to lay into me. Then I was about to counter-attack and that's when I felt it. Wanda...her energy, just pouring into me. When I attacked...I didn't hit Nightmare...well I mean I did but...his daughter jumped in front...I didn't see her. I-” he closed his eyes and took another deep breath and released a heavy sigh. “The counter-attack wounded Nightmare but it killed Dreamqueen in the process,” Strange revealed.

“Dreamqueen is Nightmare's daughter?” Wong realized.

“Seems so,” Stephen said. "And that's not even the worse part. God she was trying to defend me and Nighmare he just kind of went silent when he realized what had happened. I didn't know I can kill them I mean Nightmare is a pain in the ass he gets hurt but always comes back but...” Strange looked to his side pushing his hair back. “I didn't think I could kill a demon like that and seeing Nightmare like that...the guilt...the anger he would have in the future. I didn't want to deal with it... so I did it alright!” Strange admitted. “I wasn't even sure it would work in that realm but it did!”

“Of course it would work!” Wong suddenly scolding pointing at the eye. “The power of the stones work with dimensions within a reality. There's a Dreamrealm in each reality!” Wong scolded.

“Yeah well I wasn't sure I had the lucidity to even do it and when I did...I woke up,” he ended more calmly. Wong put his hand on top of his head frustrated. “And with Wanda, huh?” he asked.

“What do you mean?” Strange asked.

“You went to ' _see you around_ ' to eating breakfast together the next morning. You're not that good, Strange! Socially...you piss people off!” Wong pointed out. Strange stood up insulted.  
  


“No, not everyone, just you!” Strange countered.

“Come ON!” Wong yelled. “You still do, why didn't you think your relationship with Clea didn't last?”

“You...you take that back,” Stephen said shaking his head.

“No! I mean it! Why am I surprised?! You continually broke the rules while training at the Kamar-Taj, you break them even now! You're so arrogant! Do you have any respect for the rules?” Wong argued.

“I have tried very hard to play by the rules and you know it!” Strange defended.

“And yet you didn't! You keep breaking your promises! You keep messing with things that you shouldn't be messing with. You're Sorcerer Supreme you're supposed to be...” his arm was suddenly raised as he held the chain and Eye of Agamotto in his hand. “-an example!” Wong reminded. Stephen looked down to see the eye from around his neck gone.

“You...don't!” Strange let out.

“I bind you Stephen to never use time magic again...” Wong said simply as the Eye of Agamotto glowed softly.

“D-don't!” Stephen managed to utter in shock that this was even happening. “Don't you-”

“Goodbye, Stephen...be glad I won't bring your transgressions to the council and have your title revoke,” Wong said as he created a portal and stepped into it.

Stephen stared wide-eyed, shocked, confused. He blinked a few times slowly looking back to see the eye was still gone. This wasn't a dream, this was real. He sighed wondering if the binding spell was true that he can no longer use any form of time magic as he tried to reverse what just happened. His arms raised but nothing. He growled as entered the kitchen and headed to the fridge. He opened and bent over and pulled out an apple. He smiled as he took a bite out of it. He nodded as he placed it on the counter and performed the spell in his head. Nothing happened. Strange dropped his head defeated as he sighed and slammed his fist on the counter. He magically picked up the apple and tossed it, glad to know that his other abilities were still intact.


	9. Love Bites

Wanda stared across Strange the next morning at breakfast. When she came home she found Strange in his library staring off in space his tea floated next to him lost in thought. She announced her arrival expecting Strange to lay into her, scold her but instead he just nodded and mentioned something along the lines that she was glad she returned home safely. _Home_ , this wasn't her home but it was starting to feel more like a home as the years passed. She stared at Strange who usually had the intent of starting some type of conversation or small talk but he didn't. He sat there silently eating breakfast, reading the paper, drinking his coffee. She knew something was off but didn't know what.

“Anything good in the paper?” Wanda decided to start as she ate her eggs.

“Other than your guy's heroics in San Francisco and Spidey taking on that Octopus guy, nope,” Strange answered. Wanda nodded.

“Glad there are heroes everywhere,” Wanda sang taking a sip of her juice. Strange just turned the page. Wanda rolled her tongue a bit put off. “Okay...what's wrong? You've been quiet all morning and you didn't seem to well last night either,” Wanda started.

“So kind...of...you...to...notice,” Strange replied a bit sarcastic as he buttered his toast. Wanda tilted her head. “What?” Strange asked.

“Come off it...something's wrong...you're usually not this quiet....you usually are discussing some type of plan or idea,” Wanda replied.

“Well, maybe I'm tired okay?” Strange snapped. “I mean I am what like 12 years older...practically your father,” he remembered the insult from the club. Wanda held back her chuckle.

“You're still sore about that?” she asked looking at her food blushing.

“No...not really,” he answered. “But I am...tired, Wanda,” he answered seriously. Wanda stared at him, wide-eyed. Her expression softened as she nodded.

Wanda figured Strange could use the space as she stayed at the Compound the next few days. Was tempted to visit Clint and his family but thought better of it. She didn't want to get her allies and friends involved in her drama. Something she was determined to take care of herself, or their selves. She figures asking the others for help might be an insult to Strange and make her look like she doubted him. She didn't. She just knew this situation was odd and complicated.

After a few days, Wanda showed up. “Hey! I'm back...I've been practicing my spells too...” she waited for a reply. “I think I got that barrier thing down,” she added telepathically.

“Hmm, what was that?” Strange answered groggily telepathically. Wanda smiled as she headed upstairs to see Strange walking across his room in his night robes and slippers.

“Wow...you just barely got up?” Wanda asked.

“Yeah,” Stephen replied. Wanda checked her cell.

“It's like 11:30, you're usually up by now,” Wanda replied.

“Yeah...I know,” he said shuffling to his bathroom and closed the door. Wanda perked a brow and turned. Soon Strange came downstairs feeling refreshed. He entered the kitchen to see Wanda sitting on the counter sucking on a lollipop, a sandwich hovering towards him. He stopped and grabbed the plate with a smile.

"Where's my coffee?” he asked. Wanda took out her lollipop, her brows lowering.

“It's lunchtime, figured you want lunch...not coffee,” Wanda answered.

“Are you kidding it's never too late for coffee,” Strange said as he sat at the table and began eating his sandwich. Wanda put her lollipop back in her mouth and hopped off the counter. Surprised he didn't scold her like he usually did. She made her way to her usual spot across him.

“So...you still want that coffee?” she asked. He shrugged finishing his bite of the sandwich.

“Nahhh,” he breathed. “I guess I can deal,” he replied. Wanda's eyes narrowed as she nodded slowly. She looked around.

“You know...I haven't seen Wong around much lately,” Wanda realized. Strange paused in mid-bite for a second before he continued. Wanda eyed him curiously.

“Yeah, that reminds me...I gotta take care of those vampires sculling around the area,” Strange said as he inhaled. Wanda nodded as she decided to leave him be.

Sun was starting to set as Stephen prepared to clean the streets. Wanda walked up to him as he checked over a few things.

“Hey...going out by yourself?” she asked curiously.

“Yep,” Strange answered.

“Where's Wong? He's usually here to help,” Wanda noted.

“Yeah he's busy, Kamar-Taj duties and such,” Strange answered busily.

“That's never stopped him before,” Wanda stated.

“Look can you just drop it,” Strange snapped. Wanda's brows raised as she leaned back. She stared at him hurt and slightly insulted.

“Fine,” she breathed. She suddenly stepped down, however. “But I'm not letting you go out there by yourself,” Wanda stated seriously.

“Wanda you're the reason why they're probably here,” Strange answered. “Probably worth a small fortune on your head, who knows how much blood packs they can get with that,” he replied padding his pockets. Wanda pursed her lips.

“If you go by yourself and something happens who will help you?” Wanda asked bitterly.

“No one!” Stephen replied strongly.

“Exactly you always insisted for me to never be alone because you know if something happens to one of us the other can help!” Wanda said strongly as she stood up straight.

“And if something happens to both of us?” he asked raising his brows.

“Well then...we both die...together..no one to blame but ourselves,” she spat out haughtily. Stephen stared at her blankly before scoffing.

“Alright, you can come but remember what we're dealing with you. You need to be alert, you need to listen to me, got it!” he warned. Wanda nodded.

“Got it,” she replied.

“Well let's go,” he said heading to the front door. Wanda paused.

“No portal?” she asked.

“Well I figured it'll be a nice excuse to use the front door considering the threat is right at our doorstep,” Stephen answered. Wanda smiled as she stepped forward.

“Okay, let's go,” she said with a smirk.

They both stepped out the front door getting odd looks from a few people still out on the streets. Stephen shook his head.

“Look at them, meals just waiting to be had,” Stephen noted. “I think it's best to find a way to clear the area from pedestrians,” Stephen said to Wanda who nodded. They both looked around thinking as suddenly Wanda saw a fire hydrant. She swallowed as she stared at it and it blew its top off then suddenly another down the street and another. Strange narrowed his eyes as people ran in confusion trying to avoid the water as the streets flooded. “Not exactly what I had in mind but it'll do,” he realized as cars who passed splashed water on the sidewalks as well.

“Okay, do you have some spell or something?” Wanda asked.

“With dealing with minor undead, yes,” he answered. “Vampires aren't exactly minor undead, ghouls, yes though I doubt the ones hunting you are weak,” Strange said as they walked through the watered street and noticed a female who leaned against the walls her arms crossed apparently not phased by the water. She glared at them menacingly.

“I think we found one,” Wanda said as they both stared.

“Keep alert, I'm sure she's not the only one,” Stephen noted as they kept walking. They decided to turn into an alleyway and sure enough, two more were there. Wanda's hands glowed red as she turned around to see the female was behind them.

“You're surrounded,” a male vampire spoke as he neared. The same vampire that broke into the Sanctum and sent somewhere else returned.

“Back for more,” Strange replied making sure Wanda was aware. “And look you brought friends,” Strange quipped.

“No longer in your funky little house to send me away so easily,” the vampire replied. Strange smirked.

“See that's where you're wrong,” he said casting his shields.

“Anything to get even with you!” the vampire hissed. Suddenly the female vampire flew back as Wanda attacked first.

“What were you saying?” Wanda taunted. Suddenly the other vampires attacked as well. The magic-user cast a shield up as Strange attacked as the other ran dodging quickly and ran towards Wanda which she quickly cast her shield against. The male vampire hit her barrier and bounced off her shield. Soon the female was back as Wanda tossed her over and she yelled hitting the male vampire breaking his shield.

“Nice,” Strange complimented. As they recovered the third vampire who bounced off Wanda's shield hit Strange in the back shoving him forward. Soon the vampire cast a sigil below Strange. Strange looked down before looking back up. Suddenly the sigil glowed and he disappeared.

“Strange!” Wanda yelled as she neared the third vampire and attacked him. He flew forward but quickly recovered. They all did. Wanda sighed as Strange appeared hovering above them. They all looked up startled and confused.

“Nice trick...would work way more if I wasn't a sorcerer,” he replied. Wanda looked up smiling as she used the barrier spell on the vampire sorcerer who yelled as his spell didn't go through. Suddenly Wanda yelled.

“Ahhh!” she yelled as she flung a vampire off her neck.

“Shit!” Stephen swore. “Think...think, of course!” he realized. He looked up and held his hand out as seven dark moon-like orbs appeared and merged as one. The grew into a large orb and suddenly like an eclipse moving away quickly a bright light shined down lighting up half the block.

“Ahhh!” The female vampire yelled as the alleyway lit up. She began to burn as she ran. Wanda made sure the one who bit her stood there and took the blow as well, he yelled before turning into ash as well. The sorcerer however uses his shield to block the spell. Wanda suddenly flew over to the vampire kicked him. His shield was magical but didn't protect against the physical.

“Ah...heh...” the vampire realized as he pounced at Wanda clawing her. The spell had faded only scorching the vampire's back. Wanda kicked him before magically propelling him off. Where Strange created a portal and he disappeared.

“And this time there is no coming back,” Strange replied.

“What happened? Where did you send him?” Wanda asked sitting up.

“Someplace where the sun is always shinning,” Stephen noted. Wanda smiled as she sat up and held her neck.

“That was only three...I bet there are others,” she replied holding her neck. Stephen looked down and stared.

“You're hurt,” he noticed.

“Ah...yeah,” Wanda replied hesitant to show her wound.

“Let me see it,” Strange replied.

“No...it's fine...” Wanda replied. Stephen grabbed her hand and pulled it away to see a pair of fangs and loose blood by her neck.

“Damn it...Wanda, you were bit,” Strange realized.

“Yeah, I know...I'm sorry,” Wanda apologized.

“No...don't it's no one's fault,” Strange replied. “If anything it's mine. I should never have let you come,” he scolded himself.

“It's fine...I'll be fine,” Wanda insisted. Strange's hands opened he immediately had the urge to turn back time when he realized he couldn't. He closed his eyes and swallowed “See...all gone-better, not even a scar I bet,” Wanda replied. Stephen nodded before shaking his head.

“Let's go,” he said bitterly.

“Why are you upset? I healed myself, see nothing to worry about,” Wanda replied.

“Yeah the wounds are healed but what about vampirism?” he turned to remind her. “It's never just a bite...it's a curse transferred by enzymes found in saliva,” Strange informed as he neared. Wanda shook her head.

“I'll cure it,” she said strongly.

“Can you?” he asked doubting her before turning around heading back to the Sanctum. Wanda grimaced bitterly.

“Yes and if you don't believe me then fine!" she yelled out angrily. "It seems you never do and you _never_ will!” Wanda yelled hurt as she suddenly flew off.

“Wanda?” he realized as he looked up to see her flying away. “Damn it,” he swore frustrated. He turned back around as he stormed to the Sanctum frustrated. Feeling like a babysitter all over again before he felt this ache in his chest. _Guilt_. “Damn it,” he swore again as he flew up as well. He searched around hoping to see Wanda but she was gone.

**Bar With No Doors**

Stephen found himself back at the bar, half hoping to see, Wong, Wanda, or that guy he regrettably forgot to silence. Instead, it was rather quiet. Strange headed to the bar and sat down.

“What'll be?” Chondu asked.

“Something strong,” Stephen replied. Suddenly a drink appeared as Stephen took it and chugged. Chondu chuckled.

“You better slow your roll there, here this one's on the house,” he said as another appeared. Strange, however, decided to take Chondu's advice. He sat there drinking lost in his thoughts. A few others recognized him and decidedly hit him up for advice or polite conversation but he wasn't much in the talking mood. “Alright let the man be he's on his second shot,” Chondu shooed as he told another patron to give Strange his space. Soon a female pulled a seat next to him.

“Heard Sorcerer Supreme was getting wasted at the Bar With No Doors,” Clea started. “Thought it was just a case of mistaken identity...clearly...I was wrong,” she said in cool tones. Stephen rolled his eyes and finished his shot.

“Another,” Strange demanded.

“Last one,” Clea warned. Chondu created another shot as he left the two to be. Clea slid it to him then pulled it back. “Stephen, what are you doing here? You're not the type who gets wasted in public,” she said.

“Public...ha...if this is public...then I don't even know what your definition of private is...wait..scratch that, I do,” he said bitterly. Clea smiled.

“You know what I mean,” she said sliding him back his drink. He took it and held onto it. “How many shots have you had?” she asked.

“Three,” he answered.

“How many drinks have you had?” she then asked. He shrugged as he released a lopsided grin.

“Five-ish,” he answered. Clea rolled her eyes.

“Back to my previous question...what happened? What's wrong?” she asked.

“Everything...well not everything just...a lot of things,” he slurred. Her brows raised. He closed his eyes as he shook his head. “Clea...I messed up...bad,” he breathed.

“More than you already have in the past?” she asked.

“Almost,” he answered.

“I...I pissed off Wong...really bad...he took my powers,” he said. Clea's brows furrowed.

“What...do you mean?” she asked getting closer as he began to mumble lowly.

“My powers...power...he took the eye...and bound me...I can't change time anymore,” he said dropping his head. “Awe...Wanda...”

“Clea,” she corrected.

  
“I know...I messed up with Wanda too...she got bit by a vampire...and I couldn't use time to correct it,” he answered. Clea looked up and sighed realizing why Wong did what he did.

“Stephen...you know you shouldn't use time all the time to correct things...no wonder Wong took it,” she scolded lightly. “Stephen...you're smarter than that, brilliant, you can find another way to cure her...you can find a way to do things not using time...you always had before and you can do it again,” she breathed. He nodded as he took his shot.

“Why do I feel I can't...like a drug...power..it gets...addicting,” he realized what she was saying. Clea was silent as she nodded.

“I know...and that's why Wong did what he did,” she agreed. They were both silent as Strange finished his shot. “How is Wong by the way?” she asked. Stephen shrugged.

“Haven't seen him since the argument,” Strange slurred. “Three weeks usually is his breaking point,” Strange revealed. “He'll be back,” he said raising his arm and hand drunkenly. “No he won't,” he countered himself dropping his arm on the bar. “Ah...Clea...what have I done?” he asked covering his face. She smiled softly.

“Mistakes,” she answered.

“Besides that...what if Wong never talks to me again?”

“He will...he just needs time...they both do,” Clea advised.

“I didn't take you for the time heals all bullshit,” Strange said lowering his hands staring at her. She scoffed a smile.

“Well when you're as old as me...you get to see it happen,” she replied wittily tilting her head. He smiled. “Stephen you're going to have to earn back their trust, apologize when the time is right. You'll know when, Wong...he's forgiving,” she reminded.

“I'm so sorry...for us,” he breathed. Clea smiled as she looked away.

“I know...but what's done is done...remember,” she said raising a hand wanting a drink.

“I mean it...I-”

“Stephen you're drunk...hold that thought...Bloody Mary, on the rocks,” she ordered. “Where was I? Oh yes...Stephen...you're drunk. I know you still care... we were married for practically ten years and then it...blew up,” she reminded. Clea sighed and looked away as her drink appeared. “Now you have people depending on you...your friends need you, Wong...Wanda...they need you. They need you sober,” she said looking back at him before taking a drink of her own. She smiled as she turned to look at him once more. “Now you go home and sober up and get your Sorcerer Supreme shit together,” she advised strongly. Stephen smiled goofily.

“You're right,” he realized.

“I know...now-” she paused as she held her hand out and created a portal to the Sanctum for him. Stephen threw his head back and smiled.

“Knew I left it available...to you...for a reason,” he slurred sliding off his bar stool. Clea looked up and away. 

"Good night, Stephen,” Clea sang.

“Night Clea, sweet dreams!” he said with a hand kiss. She smiled as he walked through the portal. She started drinking her hand dropping along with the portal.

Stephen walked in the portal thinking his bed was going to be there and fell face forward to only find he fell on the ground.

“Owe...” he breathed waking up a bit. He drunkenly pushed himself back on his feet as he groaned heading up towards the stairs. “Stairs...why so many stairs?” he complained his feet stomping on each step. Stomp, Stomp, Stomp, his eyes lids becoming heavy Stomp, Stomp. Suddenly he felt his foot miss and hitting air where it should have been a stomp as he slips forward twisted his ankle and then tumbled back down the stairs. “Owe...owe..owe...” he let out. He lifted his head amazed he survived before dropping it out cold.

Stephen's cloak quickly became aware of the situation as it sprang into action. It lifted Stephen's body up and hovered up the staircase quickly and turned the hall it paused to open the door before dragging Stephen's body to his bed where it dropped him. Stephen's body bounced on the matress a few times as it's cape left him there to rest.


	10. A Change of Heart

He was at a snowy field in a small village. He's sure he's been here before. Stephen trotted through looking for the bar which somehow he knew the way. Until he caught a familiar face walking across the street. She kept walking until she hit a stone wall and looked over a frozen lake and the view across it was the Effiel Tower. Now I'm in France he managed to recognize where he caught up to Clea. Her clothes were Victorian period.

“Clea...”

“Oh hello, Stephen how have you been?” she asked.

“Ah...fine?” he answered.

“That's good,” she replied curtly.

“Why are you dressed...so...Clea...I've been meaning to-”

“Please, stop, hold the apologies,” she said as she took a few steps away.

“When love is gone  
When love is gone...”

“Are you singing?” Stephen asked out confused.

  
“The sweetest dream  
That we have ever known.”

“Clea...stop,” Strange tried to place an arm on her shoulder as the words started to sink in and they hurt.

  
“When love is gone  
When love is gone  
I wish you well  
But I must leave you now alone.....”

She sang as the dream suddenly transitioned her voice echoing as she faded. A familiar laugh entered his mind. Stephen's breath hitched as he exhaled nervously.

“Nightmare...” Stephen said as he swallowed and Nightmare appeared. Nightmare walked towards him and grimaced. He shook his head and they were back on his island. “Why was Clea singing a song from a Muppet movie?” Strange asked Nightmare confused. Nightmare just shrugged and chuckled.

“Don't ask me that was all you. You know mortals storing memories scientific mumbo-jumbo but I find it a fitting moment considering what you just experienced,” Nightmare answered as he tapped his finger to his temple. Stephen jerked his head to the side alarmed as he narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

“Nightmare why are you here?” Stephen asked apprehensively, he was not ready to go through another Dreamqueen incident.

“I came because I saw a man who thinks he made things right...who thinks reversing time would magically erase the memories of you killing my daughter. News flash...I didn't. I still remember and I have been contemplating my revenge ever since. However, I didn't expect you to return back so soon,” Nightmare answered as he walked past him.

“Why? I risked a lot reviving her!” Stephen revealed in shock.

“And yet the deed was still done, scarred into my memory and I am here to make sure your life is a living nightmare!” Nightmare pointed out.

“Haven't you caused enough harm?” Stephen breathed in disbelief.

“No, the question is...haven't _you_ caused enough harm, Stephen Strange? Haven't your friends gone through enough pain and suffering from _your_....mistakes? I think it's time for the world to have a break from Doctor Stephen Strange,” Nightmare suggested. He paused waiting for Stephen to retort but nothing came. His words were like a dagger that slowly twisted.“Ha, even you think so yourself,” he bent over hissing by his ear. Stephen swallowed bitterly as he glared at Nightmare. Nightmare smiled at him before his eyes shifted to something behind him. Stephen turned to look to see something around the same height approaching him. Then it became more apparent the shadow creature had the same silhouette as him, just dark and menacing. Before Stephen reacted, the Shadow Stephen held his arm around his neck.

“Ah,” Stephen let out tried to pull the hand from around his neck out of instinct.

“Welcome to a long and everlasting,” Shadow Stephen replied but sounded like Nightmare. “NIGHTMARE!” he threatened and this time it sounded like himself and Nightmare at the same time.

Stephen Strange woke up his eyes dark at first before returning to normal.

* * *

“You know when I said to catch up, I was thinking more like dinner, not so much eating breakfast burritos in the Bronx watching the sunrise,” Simon replied. Wanda finished chewing her burrito before she looked at him and smiled. Both Simon and Wanda sat on the edge of a rooftop watching the sunrise.

“Why disappointed?” she finally asked. He smiled and shrugged.

“Nah, not really, different...refreshing,” Simon replied. “Totally feels more authentic than the Hollywood scene,” he admitted. Wanda nodded and grinned.

“So made any cool flicks?” Wanda asked.

“Ah yeah just one but really I've been feeling the theater and Broadway crowd,” Simon answered.

“You're not here because...of me are you?” she asked. Simon smiled.

“It's just a plus Wanda,” Simon said. “I mean there's plenty of friends here,” Simon said. Wanda nodded. “So Wanda why now? We met weeks ago. I thought you were going to permanently blow me off...especially with that Doctor dude,” Simon spoke with a hint of bitterness.

“Why? If anything you're the one that should be blowing me off,” Wanda replied. Simon smiled.

“I know but...what can I say...I'm a forgiving guy,” Simon replied.

“Maybe too forgiving...but that's what makes you great,” Wanda teased.

  
_BURP_

“Oh excuse me,” Simon said with a small blush.

“Better out than in they say?” Wanda joked. They both chuckled for a bit until it went into a lull. The sun was higher up, now practically blinding them. However, it also felt good on their skin, warm, comforting. Wanda looked down. “I...I upset my friend...with reason, of course. I got bit by a vampire last night,” Wanda admitted.

“Holy shit Wanda, are you okay?” Simon asked in shock. Wanda nodded.

“Yes but I still might turn or get sick,” she said sadly.

“Are you sure about that?” Simon asked looking at the sun lighting up Wanda's skin. “I mean I'm pretty sure you might have been feeling it by now,” Simon glanced at the sun with a smile. Wanda smiled broadly.

“You're right!” she realized. “I guess I'm going to stay vampire free!” Wanda said happily. She suddenly felt excited as she flew up to get a better view of the sun, the city, to taste the sky. To breathe fresh air. Simon looked up and smiled as he casually flew up with Wanda.

“Freedom!” he yelled playfully. Wanda laughed and yelled as well.

“Freedom!” she yelled as well. They were quiet watching the sunrise.

“We should probably land soon or someone might see us,” Simon realized.

“Yeah...in a minute,” Wanda said enjoying the moment and the view.

Wanda smiled as she walked through the portal back to the Sanctum. She was remembering Simon's words.

> “I don't know why I rely on him so much...he's a mess,” Wanda said as she stood on the rooftop once again.
> 
> “Who is?” Simon asked
> 
> “Strange...he's so stubborn and arrogant and he thinks he knows everything but he doesn't!” Wanda ranted frustrated. “That's why it's taking forever, I know something happened with Wong...I just know it. He always comes to visit especially when I'm here,” Wanda continued hugging herself. “Can't keep a wife, can't even keep a best friend....tupý!” she spat out. Simon looked down and shook his head.
> 
> “Sounds like this Strange friend of yours is having a rough time,” Simon said sadly. Wanda swallowed thinking what Simon was saying. “I mean getting divorced, losing a best friend, having another get bit by a vampire...sounds pretty rough,” Simon admitted. “Sounds like he could really use a friend...like _me_ that is,” he joked. Wanda scoffed out a smile. “But I think he'll do well with a friend like you,” Simon finished. Wanda smiled.
> 
> “Maybe you're right,” Wanda replied in bitter realization. She nodded.
> 
> “I think you should help this guy out,” Simon said strongly.

Wanda released a breathy sigh as she looked around in the Sanctum. The warm tingly feeling still filling her with hope.

Stephen was reading through a book. “Boring...why does he even have...I have this book,” he corrected. “Why do I even have these useless books and so many of them it seems,” he breathed under his breath.

“Strange!?” Wanda called out. “Are you awake?”

Stephen's eyes lifted from the book as the familiar voice registered in Stephen's brain. “Wanda,” he breathed. Stephen put the book away before turning out of the library. Stephen walked out to the grand entry and smiled.

“Well, well, well, look who decided to show up,” Stephen greeted. Wanda looked up and blinked before she smiled.

“Yes,” she said simply. “Ooh, and I have great news!” Wanda remembered as she ran up the stairs her feet stopping quickly. She met him halfway. “It turns out I'm not going to be a vampire after all!” Wanda revealed her neck. “Sunkissed and no reactions what so ever,” Wanda replied.

“Ah, how pleasant!” Stephen replied. Wanda's smile faltered a bit.

“Uhh, yeah,” she said as she turned around and headed back downstairs. “Are you hungry? Do you want me to make you some breakfast?” Wanda asked.

“No, I'm very capable of making my own breakfast, thank you...but...thanks for the offer,” Stephen said with a brief smile as he headed back upstairs instead. Wanda turned to look up confused.

“Not even coffee?” Wanda asked.

“Ah...perhaps later,” Stephen replied as he made his way back to his room. Wanda's brows raised as she turned around confused.

He closed his door and began searching around for things. “I don't get it...I know her, I remember her, I can access this information but I can't feel any emotional attachment? Why?” he asked. “It makes no sense, everyone has some type...humans,” he huffed crossing his arms. “Hmph, well I guess I'll have to play it by ear,” he said defeated.

Nightmare Stephen found himself becoming bored in the Sanctum rather quickly. Sneaking in and out trying to avoid Wanda for the most part. He was sure she was doing the same but he found that working in his favor. Nightmare soon came back holding a few books. “These will make great additions to my library,” he said to himself. “Ah...now where to put you?” he asked himself. He pulled out a book and look at the title. “Read it..trash,” he tossed behind him as it hit the floor. “You know what you too, redundant trash,” he said, replacing his book. He stepped back and sighed irately. “In fact, I bet half this damn library is redundant trash!” he said frustrated with his arms raised.

He began to pull out books everywhere mostly based on if Stephen had read the book or not. Unfortunately, there were a lot as he had books tossed everywhere.

“Hey Strange...what... are you doing!?” Wanda asked in shock. “Oh my god, your books why are they on the floor?” Wanda asked trying to step over the mess he had created.

“What? No good?” Stephen answered.

“Uhh, yeah?” Wanda replied confused.

“Ah well, I just figured to get rid of all the books I've read and thought...they were useless,” he answered. “Like who needs three different copies of the same book?” Stephen asked. “No one!” he answered. Wanda looked up at him then at the mess.

“But...you love your books,” Wanda replied.

“Do I?” Stephen asked. “Well I think it's time for a change,” he said busily. Wanda swallowed confused, stunned.

“Stephen...is this about Wong?” Wanda asked. “I mean I haven't seen him in a while and usually you know, he comes around,” Wanda replied. Stephen grimaced.

“Ah...yes, Wong,” he replied. “Sneaky little bastard took my Eye of Agamotto!” Strange answered.

“What?” Wanda asked realizing his eye was gone.

“Yes, that's right, tried to bind me too... well maybe he did. I'm not even sure...maybe I can...hmm,” he said looking to the side away from Wanda. “No...still same body...most likely not,” he breathed lowly. “Wanda can you be a doll and organize this mess I created?” he asked.

“Doll?” Wanda repeated confused.

“Yes, it'll make it much easier to sell and move these books,” he said deciding to make his way out. “I just remembered something!” Stephen added as he haphazardly stepped over the books. “Oh...and perhaps you can make me a coffee when I return?” he added with his hand and left.

Wanda stood there in complete and utter shock.

Stephen returned a few hours later upset and bitter.

“Hey...I organized those books you told me and you still want that coffee?” Wanda asked.

“No...I can't believe he did it,” Stephen said bitterly walking into his room slamming his door.

“Oh-kaaay?” Wanda breathed.

The next day Stephen had tasked Wanda to get rid of the books, discovering he had plenty of money already. Wanda decided to hide the books in the basement for safekeeping. She had a feeling that Stephen was just going through some mid-life crisis type of thing.

Soon he walked in sipping on some tea when he saw Wanda watching TV.

“Television?” he asked. Wanda nodded. “When did we get that?” he asked.

“Ah...I got it?” Wanda answered sheepishly. Stephen shrugged.

“So what are you watching?” Stephen asked.

“Some people who are acting strangely in New Jersey,” Wanda replied.

“Hmm, interesting,” Stephen noted.

“I think we should go help!" Wanda turned to him.

“Nah...let the Avengers handle it,” he said leaving the room sipping his tea.

“But you're an Avenger and Sorcerer Supreme! That's your duty!” Wanda protested angrily. Stephen stopped and sighed exasperatedly.

“Oh...alright, let's go,” he said creating a portal and walked through. Wanda began to follow but suddenly the portal disappeared. Wanda scoffed before creating a portal of her own.

Soon they were both there in New Jersey on scene. “Let's see what is going on,” Stephen spoke to himself.

“There!” Wanda pointed.

“Ah, I've heard of him never got to deal with him yet,” Stephen noted. “Well shall we?” he asked looking at Wanda as he flew towards the scene. Wanda swallowed before following foot.

“Ugh...crap it wasn't you I was looking for,” the guy said. “Ugh or you,” he realized Scarlet Witch was here as well.

“You! B-rated magic user! You've caused enough chaos...no wait...” he smiled looking at Wanda. “What was your name again?” Stephen taunted circling his finger and hand.

“Master Pandemonium!” he yelled.

“Ah, right you!” Stephen replied. “Well let's get this over with....” he said.

“Ha! Think again!” Master Pandemonium said suddenly one arm missing. Suddenly Wanda was pulled to the ground as a demon pulled her to the floor and tried to pummel her. However, Wanda magically pushed him off.

“Ah, well I can't stand looking at her face, honestly...” Stephen admitted. “So I suppose you're doing me a favor!” he bellowed. Even Master Pandemonium narrowed his eyes confused.

“Strange!” Wanda yelled out at him as a few people started to attack her. “Stop playing around!” she added. Stephen looked back down at her.

“Yeah...I got nothing, I just see her and feel...nothing, so weird,” Stephen noted. “Anyways, obviously you're using something I want. Because controlling those people is a nice little magic trick,” Stephen replied.

“Stop talking and do something!” Wanda yelled angrily as she fought off the possessed people now. She growled shielding herself, her eyes glowing red as she threw her arms out. Suddenly the crowd stopped attacking. Her breath hitched. “Sleep!” she commanded as suddenly the victims fell asleep.

“Damn,” Master Pandemonium swore.

“Nice!” Stephen noted. “Okay what to do with you?” Stephen taunted once more. “Oh I know!” he said as his arms started moving as he began to chant a spell. “Suddenly a white light glowed and the demon about to attack Wanda disappeared along with the rest of Master Pandemonium's limbs. He fell to the floor like a stump in shock and despair.

“No...no...nooooo!” he yelled. “Please...please don't do this to me!” he pleaded. Stephen chuckled as he strutted over him.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk,” Stephen clicked this tongue as he bent over. “That's what you get for making bargains with demons,” he replied smartly. “Now what to do with you and your pitiful existence?” Stephen asked himself. “Oh...how about I make it easier for you and return you to your master,” he added.

“Strange...” Wanda warned as she felt something bad was going to happen. She didn't like the way he was talking to Master Pandemonium. Stephen suddenly created a sigil and Master Pandemonium disappeared as well. He turned around brushing his hands off. “What did you do?” she asked.

“I sent him home, with the rest of his limbs,” Stephen answered.

“But...he's defenseless now...they'll kill him!” Wanda warned.

“He's already in Hell how much more killing can they do the man? Besides he's a bad guy remember...he deserves to be there,” he reminded. Wanda looked at him mortified. “Oh please don't give me that look, I get nothing,” he said as he created a portal and disappeared.


	11. The Cleansing Nightmare

Wanda followed Strange back to the Sanctum.

“Oh that felt good, maybe I should just banish people more often!” Stephen decided happily with a chuckle as he climbed upstairs. His cloak suddenly leaving him as it lingered behind. Wanda stared at his Cloak of Levitation as it floated near her. She eyed it confusedly. It never did that before.

“There's something wrong...isn't there?” Wanda whispered to the cloak that made a nodding motion. Wanda swallowed.

“Wanda!? Why are you standing there with my cloak? Put it away will you and...oh I'll have that coffee now,” he said heading to his room. Wanda swallowed and eyed the cloak curiously. The cloak suddenly rushed off as Wanda smiled softly heading to the kitchen. Soon Wanda found Stephen showered in the almost empty library.

“Here's your coffee!” Wanda said brightly.

“Ah...thank you,” he thanked. “Hey look a book I have yet to read,” Stephen noted. Wanda flashed a smile as she glanced at the coffee then at the book.

“Oh really? What is it?” Wanda asked curiously.

“How to Change a Magical Flat Tire,” he answered. “Utter nonsense really but I find it amusing,” he replied. Wanda looked away and gave a tight lip smile. “Okay...you can go now,” Stephen added shooing her with his hand.

“Oh...just wanted to see if you like the coffee?” Wanda asked.

“Of course, I will, you know what I like,” he replied his nose back in the book. “Now go,” he added. Wanda nodded as she left. She decided to take a shower as she kept quiet.

“Sleepy...now?” she heard Strange mumble to himself as he shuffled to his room. “Hellish coffee...mor-” she heard him mumble but he was too far. She waited until it was quiet. Wanda stood against her door hoping he was truly out for the night. She suddenly swallowed as she created a portal to the Kamar-Taj.

Wanda stepped out of the portal. “Wong!” Wanda yelled. “Wong!” Instead, another Master approached her.

“Miss Maximoff what brings you around?” the master sorcerer asked her apprehensively. Wanda frowned.

“I need to talk to Wong,” she said sternly. The master frowned.

“Master Wong is busy at the moment,” the mage answered.

“It's important...please I need to see him,” Wanda said a bit desperately. The sorcerer nodded as he could see the change in her demeanor.

“I'll see what I can do,” he said as he left. After a few minutes, Wong appeared.

“Wanda?” Wong asked as he walked towards her.

“Wong!” Wanda yelled as she ran to him and hugged him. Wong smiled softly as he hugged her back. “Wong where have you been?” she asked. Wong frowned as he looked down.

“Busy...had to do things...I got responsibilities here, Wanda,” Wong answered. “I know you need help with your problem but I'm sure Strange is more than capable to handle it,” Wong said as he began to stroll.

“That's just the thing...he can't,” Wanda started. Wong stopped and looked at Wanda confused. “Wong there something wrong with Stephen, I just know it,” she whispered. Wong shook his head.

“There is nothing wrong with Stephen, he's just being his arrogant, jackass self,” Wong said bitterly. Wanda smiled softly for a moment before frowning.

“No...no it's not that... I mean I know about the argument, I know what you tried to do,” she whispered.

“Tried? I'm pretty sure I succeeded,” he said confidently. “Please tell me I succeeded?” he asked second-guessing himself. Wanda bobbed her head with a shrug.

“I think you did, I haven't seen him do anything yet,” Wanda answered. He breathed a heavy sigh with a big nod. “But that's not it,” Wanda continued. “Stephen has been acting really weird after I got bit by a vampire,” Wanda started.

“You got bit!” Wong let out.

“Yeah, like a few days ago but obviously I healed myself I'm fine,” she said. Wong looked at Wanda and narrowed his eyes.

“You look and sound fine,” he noted looking at her closely. Wanda rolled her eyes.

“I am!” Wanda insisted. “Well anyways the next night he was acting totally different, not wanting to eat breakfast, not wanting to drink coffee in the morning,” she began to explain.

“Hmm, that is kind of weird,” he agreed.

“He cleared out the library stating he read everything and he wants it gone!” Wanda added loudly.

“That sounds more like him though,” Wong said shaking his head.

“He told me to get rid of the books, at first he wanted to sell them-”

“Wait...what?” Wong asked.

“He tossed them on the floor and told me I want to sell them and then changes his mind and told me just get rid of them,” she said. Wong looked down, his eyes elsewhere obviously thinking over Wanda's words. He sighed shaking his head.

“I don't know Wanda...I'm not going to lie...that is...Strange for Strange but-”

“Yesterday he banished Master Pandemonium's limbs then sent him to Hell as well,” Wanda stated strongly. “Unless his limbs are nearby he'll be-”

“Defenseless,” Wong finished. He shook his head and sighed. “Ah...Wanda if you're right and there is something wrong with Stephen...then it sounds like he's not alone,” Wong worded carefully. Wanda's brows furrowed.

“What do you mean?” she asked.

“He sounds...possessed,” Wong said. “Ugh...by what who knows...” Wong said bitterly. “Aliens, Demons, Spirits, Gods, even technology can't be trusted nowadays,” Wong said listing the possibilities. Wanda swallowed thinking of his words.

“We gotta do something,” Wanda said sadly. Wong nodded as he sighed in agreement.

Soon a portal opened back in the Sanctum as both Wanda and Wong walked out. “It's still dark maybe he's still asleep,” Wanda whispered.

“What do you mean?” Wong said.

“I...ugh, slipped a sleeping drought in his coffee,” Wanda stated.

“With caffeine?” he asked.

“Well...yes?” she said with a toothy grimace thinking about it. They both hurried upstairs as Wong decided to check the library real quick. He stepped in to see numerous shelves almost bare. He shook his head in disbelief.

“Oh...Stephen...” he said in shock. Suddenly Wanda ran towards the library.

“Ugh...he's not asleep...he's gone!” Wanda yelled.

“What?!” Wong said in shock as he turned.

“I don't know I was sure he'll be out still,” she said confused.

“Crap we better go find him,” Wong said as suddenly he pulled out the Eye of Agamotto he had hidden under his clothes. He took off from around his neck. Wanda stared confused. “Technically this still belongs to him, his energy imprint on the Eye is strong,” Wong said as he held the eye up. A beam of light appeared and created a portal. “Let's hope he's not trying to hide his location,” Wong said. Wanda nodded as she stepped in. Soon Wong followed after as they stepped in. Wanda looked around.

“Where are we?” she asked in a city she never been before. Wong put the eye back around his neck hiding it in his clothes as he looked up and around recognizing the buildings.

“We're in South Africa,” Wong realized.

“Uh...I don't think the spell worked,” Wanda said can't figuring why Strange would be here at the moment.

“Not necessarily,” Wong disagreed as he started rolling his shoulders stretching. “Okay...let's..do this,” he said as he twisted his arm in a familiar motion. Soon a faint greenish, gold, and black, line started moving down the street. Wanda's eyes widen.

“Wait...I know this spell,” she whispered to herself.

“Heh, yeah I ask Strange to teach me when he told me he used it to find you,” Wong admitted. “Let's go,” he said. Wanda and Wong began to follow the stream down the street ignoring the few stares people gave them. It soon headed down an alleyway. They both turned as Strange walked out a door. “Shit,” he swore breaking the spell. They both stepped back from the alleyway hugging the corner.

“You think he saw the spell?” she whispered.

“Let's hope not,” Wong whispered back. They both chanced a peek, seeing Strange shaking hands with a man with a large gun. Soon Strange walked out the alleyway and looked around to see Wong and Wanda hugging the wall suspiciously. He smiled.

“Hey...should have known it was you guys,” he said. “Just found some new friends!” he said happily.

“Friends...with large guns?” Wong asked.

“Well don't some of the Avengers use guns?” Stephen countered.

“Ugh...” Wong let out not so sure.

“Yeah but you know carrying them around in public for no reason...is kind of a no-no,” Wanda interjected.

“Really? Stupid rule,” Strange disagreed. Wong eyed Wanda knowing what she meant.

“So...why were you here? We got...worried,” Wanda started again.

“Why? I'm Sorcerer Supreme,” he reminded.

“Yeah but you sounded pretty tired a few hours ago,” Wanda said checking her cell casually. Stephen narrowed his eyes.

“Yeah well the poison you slipped in my drink didn't last,” Stephen said as he stepped near Wanda. “You missy are no longer on coffee duty,” Stephen scolded darkly as Wanda slowly looked up at him worriedly. “And you...Wong, traitor Wong...I have no business with you...begone...both of you!” Stephen said as he began walking away.

“Wong!” Wanda yelled as Stephen began to create a portal but killed it. Stephen scoffed a sigh and turn.

“Now why would you do such a foolish thing like that? Stop me in front of all these innocent people?” Stephen asked as he turned. “Oh that's right because you're a traitor,” Stephen added.

“Kind of sounds like him...but your actions speak otherwise!” Wong started as he began placing a barrier around Strange. He sneered as he quickly broke the barrier.

“Gotta try better than that Traiter-o!” Stephen said shielding himself now. Soon Wanda flew past him and behind him trying to sneak attack. However, he blocked it as well.

“Wanda! In front of all these innocent people...you bad bad girl,” he scolded but instead smirked as he focused back on Wong.

“He's got a point!” Wong agreed.

“Yeah...well, I haven't seen you trying!” Wanda countered.

“Working on it!” Wong said as he created a portal. Wanda suddenly distracted him as she lashed out. Her red psionic blasts bouncing off his shields as he turned to focus on blocking her.

“Ah... little rage queen! Now I know why your powers are red!” Stephen taunted. Wong suddenly shifted the portal past Strange sucking him and his shield through.

“Let's go!” Wong yelled. Wanda flew into the portal as Wong shifted the portal towards him.

They were both someplace isolate in a dried salt flatbed desert with strange rock formations. Wanda looked around to see Strange looking around confused.

“I can just keep on running you know!” Stephen taunted.

“And we'll keep on chasing...” Wong replied. “Who are you!? You're not Stephen,” he asked as Wanda swallowed nodding in agreement.

“But I am Stephen,” Strange replied. “You used your magic and my energy to find me, did you not?” he asked walking towards them casually.

“Your energy is tainted!” Wong countered. “So tell me who are you!” Wong asked again. Stephen scoffed in irritation.

“I didn't even get to ruin his life completely yet, it's not fair!” Stephen yelled in protest.

“Shut up!” Wanda yelled.

“And you...such an awful friend. It took you...how long to figure out that it wasn't exactly me?” Stephen teased with a soft smile. Wanda swallowed her hands turning into fists. “No wonder he has no feelings for you,” he added.

“Don't let him get into your head,” Wong advised as he spoke under his breath.

“In fact, I'm pretty sure he's still in love with his Ex...or exes he's got emotional baggage with all of them. Feelings...regrets, sadness, emotional attachments,” he said looking up at the sky as the stars began to fade. Wanda's fist tightened as she just glared. Wong glanced at her fist then back at Strange.

“Alright, demon enough talk...who are you!” Wong asked once more. Stephen smiled.

“I'm your worst... _Nightmare_!” he yelled.

“Fu---ck...” Wong swore. “This is going to take work,” he said as he began to attack. Wong magically tossed some throwing daggers which he magically blocked. Wong broke his shield giving Wanda her chance to attack. Which he magically shackled Wanda as she fell.

“Shit!” she swore. Wong used his other hand to free Wanda which she rolled over to her side. Wong attacks him again but Strange shielded himself all the while magically attacking Wong.

“Owe...he's definitely not him,” Wong realized, noticing his attack methods were different. They were in fact better, a shield around him as he magically cast spells putting Wong on the defensive. Wanda broke his shield but he simply placed it back. Wanda growled when she flew towards him and tackled him. This did however break his shield.

“Silly magic users and your magical shields!” Wanda reminded as she raised her hand to punch him to knock him out but he kneed her and pushed her off. “Ah,” Wanda yelped.

“Ugh...you're right,” Stephen realized. “How silly of me to forget!” he added as he magically pulled Wanda towards him choking her. “Let's make things physical shall we?” he asked. He pulled his other arm out trying to magically summon a weapon. “What?” he realized looking back at his empty fist.

“Yeah...see, saying things like silly and shall we...Stephen doesn't really talk like that!” Wong divulged as he approached. He suddenly ran at him. He kicked Stephen behind his leg forcing him to fall to one knee dropping Wanda who fell gasping for air. Wong quickly elbowed Strange in the back of the head. “Ha...that's why we train mentally, spiritually, magically, and physically at the Kamar-Taj!” Wong reminded as Stephen rolled in pain holding the back of his head. “Are you alright, Wanda?” he asked. Wanda nodded.

“Yeah...I hate being choked,” she said bitterly.

“Who doesn't?” Wong asked.

“Did you?” she asked.

“Bind him, magically? Yeah...but I don't know how long it'll hold,” he admitted.

“Never!” Stephen spat out. “I'll-”

“Same with the silence spell,” Wong said with a heavy sigh. Stephen's lips moved but nothing came out. He suddenly rolled to his feet realizing he couldn't use magic, he couldn't speak. He eyed them both warily.

“Where do you think you're going!” Wanda asked as she noticed him walking back. She suddenly bound him physically and magically lifted him in the air. He grunted and struggled as she looked back at Wong. “Now what?” she asked. Wong shook his head and sighed.

“I called for help before we came but I'm not sure who'll get the message or come,” he replied.

“Can't we take him back to the compound or the Kamar-Taj?” Wanda asked.

“No...too dangerous...your people wouldn't know how to help anyways,” Wong answered. Wanda nodded.

“Then what do we do next?”

“We exorcise him,” a man's voice interrupted. Wong sighed in relief as they both looked startled. A tall blonde with occult tattoo's approached them.

“Well, at least you came,” Wong said looking back up at Strange.

“Let me guess, minor possession? I'm pretty sure you can handle that yourself, Wong,” Daimon inspected.

“Yeah, no shit it's not. Nightmare somehow got his claws on Strange,” Wong revealed. Daimon's brows raised.

“Nightmare really? That fuck...that's going to take work,” he agreed. He suddenly realized Wanda was there as well. “Daimon Hellstrom,” he introduced.

“Wanda...” Wanda said simply.

“Wanda Maximoff?” he asked. Wanda eyed Wong nervously and nodded.

“Oh....you need to be more careful,” he warned wagging his finger. “Okay let's do this,” Daimon said. “Bring him down,” he advised as Wanda lowered him back to the earth as Daimon created a sigil. “He's stuck in there as long as I'm okay,” he told the others. Wanda freed her bounds as Stephen slowly got his feet, teeth gritted, glaring. “To be honest I don't know how Nightmare was able to possess someone as powerful as Strange away from his realm,” Daimon started. “He dwells in the Dreamrealm the wake world is not really his territory.”

“I agree but he did, somehow. I'm guessing he had some help,” Wong added thinking about it. Daimon nodded in agreement.

“Most likely,” Daimon agreed. He sighed. “Okay whatever the circumstances is we're going to have to weaken Nightmare and wake Strange up,” he said loudly. “Are you ready?” he asked. Wong and Wanda nodded. “Alright, cast thy heavenly spells...he's still a demon after all,” Daimon reminded. Wong shook his head as he stretched rolling back his shoulders.

“Alright here we go!” Wong started as suddenly the sky cleared and a ray of light shined on him. Stephen looked up partially blinded as he began to yell similar to a vampire. Even though he didn't burn the pureness of the spell stung.

“Wanda?” Daimon asked.

“I...I don't know that many,” she admitted.

“I'm sure you read a couple,” Daimon replied.

“I...I thought you have to have faith,” she said looking down.

“Well do you?” he asked, still staring at Stephen. “Your friend's life is in danger, it's no time to have doubts,” he said simply. Wanda stared at Daimon stunned as she eyed Stephen who yelled then gritted his teeth in anger. She nodded.

“I can try,” she whispered as she inwardly said a silent prayer. She thought back to her childhood as she murmured a small prayer for her brother when he was sick. The words weren't so clear but the feelings she held, the faith in the almighty. She suddenly looked back at Daimon. If there were demons and there was Hell, then clearly there was a heaven. She believed in balance, nature, the world, everything functioned in a balancing act.

“Please don't stare and just do something,” Daimon said bitterly quickly eyeing Wanda as Wong had performed another spell, an ancient Japanese one this time.

“Ughhh....he he....you fools,” Stephen finally spoke as he fell on his back, still sitting on his knees and calves. The silent spell had worn off or broke. Wanda only read one spell she could remember.

“I hope this cleansing spell works!” Wanda yelled.

“Just do it!” Wong yelled. She suddenly raised her hand. The earth suddenly shook bellow him breaking for a moment before spitting up pebbles, fire came out, looking like it consumed him but didn't, soon a gust of wind blew the fire away along with messing up Stephen's hair, soon a wave of water circled around splashing soaking Stephen pushing him back on the muddy ground.

“Holy shit!” Wong yelled stepping back startled getting a bit wet. Then finally a bright orb came floating as it landed on him and it glowed. Stephen yelled as everyone shielded their eyes. Soon the light cleared as Stephen fell silent. Suddenly Daimon chuckled.

  
“Ah shit...I wish I could do that spell!” he yelled entertained as he approached Strange who looked out of it.

“Where did you learn that? I thought only elemental masters can use that spell?” Wong asked. Wanda shrugged.

“I read it once...when...I was...on my...you know,” she said with a shrug slightly embarrassed. Wong nodded.

“Well glad you remembered it, wow,” he said impressed.

“He's weakened but still hanging on,” Daimon said checking Stephen's eyes. Stephen started talking in a foreign language. Wong perked a brow as he stared at Stephen his brows narrowing before he started talking in English.

“You'll never win...Strange...will never wake up...he's not even...he's not even...he ha he he, here,” Nightmare Strange informed.

“Ah...fuck,” Daimon swore as Nightmare Stephen continued to chuckle deviously.

“What..what the fuck does that even mean?” Wong asked in shock. Daimon stood up and dropped Stephen's head who hit the muddy ground as he weakly chuckled. Daimon sighed.

“He means someone has to go in there and wake his fucking ass up,” Daimon said getting prepared. “I fucking hate the Dreamrealm,” he added. Wong nodded. “Someone has to stay here and keep him bound and present,” he added.

“I'll do it,” Wong said.

“I know you will,” Daimon answered.

“Wait...” Wanda interrupted. Both Wong and Daimon stopped to look at her. “I...I know the Dreamrealm,” she admitted. “I've dealt with it before...not too long ago,” she admitted. Wong narrowed his brows confused. Daimon turned.

“Do you know how to manage it?” he asked. She nodded.

“Yes,” she admitted.

“You do know there will be dangers in there...things you can't imagine or comprehend,” he warned. Wanda nodded.

“Yeah well it's probably best if you help Wong keep Stephen in check,” Wanda said. “I have a feeling Nightmare won't go down easy,” she said staring at Stephen who slowly lifted his head up and smirking. Daimon frowned and nodded.

“Okay, gives me a chance to punch that arrogant smirk off his smug face,” Daimon realized. Wanda rolled her eyes and turned. “Alright I'm going to help you open up a connection. Your body is going to be vulnerable once you are in there,” Daimon reminded Wanda as he approached Stephen. “Wong!” Daimon warned.

“Got it!” Wong suddenly bound him in magical chains.

“Ughhh, that won't hold me forever!” Nightmare Stephen warned.

“We'll see about that. Smile pretty!” Daimon yelled suddenly said punching Stephen in the face holding his shoulder knocking him out. He grabbed the back of Stephen's head. “Okay Wanda, now!” he warned. Suddenly Wanda ran towards him and grabbed Stephen's head.

“Okay, okay, okay,” she breathed anxiously.

“Do it...sleep!” Daimon warned. “He's trying to regain consciousness,” he explained. Wanda held the sides of Stephen's head and pressed her forehead to his, she slowly steadied her breath as she closed her eyes, forcing herself to sleep. Suddenly Wanda's body began to slump sliding down upon Stephen's. “Wong!” Daimon said as Wong made his way to Wanda. “Hold her steady...look,” he noted seeing Wanda's fingers still glowing near Stephen's head. “I don't know about you but I don't want to risk breaking that connection, got it!” he said.

“Got it,” Wong replied as he held her hands. “I'm going to magically hold them in place,” he added.

“You do that,” Daimon said as he began to nervously stand up.


	12. His Downfall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, the middle end may get a bit confusing because a lot of shit is happening. I'm sorry about that. I'm trying to convey that there is two teams going on.

Wanda saw herself going through a portal of lights before waking up. She sat up and looked around confused. In the background she can hear a clock ticking, it slightly irritated her. The ticking sounds more trick. Trick, Trick, Trick. She scoffed looking at her environment, she never seen this place before as she turned to see an ocean with waves that had no sound. It also unnerved her a bit but she knew she had to press on.

“You foolish girl,” she heard a voice say. “You freely enter my domain, you leave yourself open,” he warned. Wanda swallowed as she kept walking. Suddenly an image appeared a person, a man, or a demon she never saw before. However, she knew it had to be him. “You leave yourself defenseless, your connection makes it so I can enter your mind as well,” Nightmare warned. Wanda kept walking past him.

“And yet you haven't,” she said strongly. He smirked as he watched her pass him.

“So confident you are, when you shouldn't be,” he whispered. She held her head up high and kept walking.

“Your attempts to hold Strange has weakened you,” Wanda stated as she turned to look at him. “You fight to stay in a world you don't belong,” she paused. “I can feel it...your strength diminishing," she said walking past him again and partially through him. He swallowed bitterly.

“Still my realm is not without defense,” he warned.

“No...it will react like any other land or realm. It will struggle to defend itself as any other realm...without a master,” she said strongly. Nightmare growled as he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Wanda kept walking, her eyes alert, searching. All the while she concentrated on staying lucid.

“Wanda?” she heard a familiar voice call. Wanda turned to see Strange wandering near the ocean as well. Wanda's eyes widen as she ran towards him. “Wanda...what are you doing here?” he asked as she neared.

“Strange...we...I came here looking for you,” she answered.

“But why it's too dangerous,” he breathed. She nodded.

“I know but we need to get you back...we need you to wake up,” she said strongly holding his shoulders looking up at him pleadingly. He looked down sadly and shook his head lightly.

“But I don't want to wake up,” he said. Wanda swallowed.

“You don't mean that,” she said shaking her head. He smiled.

“But I do!” he said looking up. “Without Nightmare...I'm in charge of this realm now. A realm with no responsibilities, no one to defend, not a single care in the world!” he said in amazement. “Can't you see I don't ever want to wake up,” he said happily. Wanda shook her head.

“But the world...the Earth, it needs you!” Wanda protested. He shook his head.

“There are others to defend the world,” he said looking at the soundless ocean. “How about it, Wanda?” he asked. “Stay with me...stay here, where we can rule this realm together,” he said holding her hands. Wanda swallowed looking down at his hands that did not shake, they were cold as well. Wanda shook her head.

“I can't,” she said strongly as she pulled away. She slowly walked back away from Stephen as he stood there staring out in the ocean. “You're not Stephen,” she whispered as she turned around. She swallowed shaking her head. Deep down she knew it was just an illusion. A dream version of him but still not even a good one. She continues to search climbing up a rocky hilltop. Suddenly Stephen ran out from between two large rocks. He bent over heaving. Wanda stopped to stare. He looked up and noticed.

“Wanda?” he breathed. Wanda ran towards him. “Oh, thank goodness you're here. I just barely escaped,” he breathed.

“What? What happened who's chasing you?” she asked concernedly as she checked up on him.

“Demons...Nightmare's subordinates,” he breathed. “Hurry up we gotta go!” he breathed holding Wanda's hand and pulling her away from the area.

“Wait...where are we going?” she asked being led. “Don't we need to wake you up?” she asked.

“We?” he asked. “I only see you,” Strange paused looking around. Wanda nodded.

“Well, Wong and your friend Daimon are out awake...I'm here by myself,” Wanda explained.

“Good, good,” he said quickly. “Less to worry about,” he added.

“Look Stephen we need to wake you up. The world needs you,” she tried to explain. He nodded.

“Yeah, sure in a minute let's get somewhere safe first,” he said trying to pull her down the hill again.

“Wait..wait aren't we safe enough?” Wanda asked. “I mean I don't exactly see anyone chasing us,” she paused looking around. He dropped his head.

“It's because they're invisible you can't see them, Wanda!” he scolded.

“Ugh,” she breathes letting go of his hand. She shook her head as she decided to fly up.

“Wait! Where are you going!?” Stephen called up. As Wanda stared down in sadness she began to fly away. “I need you!” he yelled as she shook her head. She knew deep down it was another trick. She swallowed fighting to keep lucid, her hope starting to slowly diminish.

“No...no...I can do this!” she said as she flew back toward the mountain range. She suddenly stopped and calmed her mind and worries. This wasn't her Dreamrealm, this belonged to someone else magic was real here, right? She thought to herself. She closed her eyes as she fought to find Strange, images of Strange in different locations appeared, wandering around aimlessly when suddenly one that didn't. One who looked defeated and unconscious flickered in her mind. Her eyes glowed red as she began to fly in the direction where she knew he was at.

Wanda flew down towards a mountain range and between it, there was an opening. She flew into the opening and landed. The red in her eyes faded as she saw Stephen out cold, bound by some tentacle monster or demon. It looked like it was sucking the life out of him. Wanda gasped as she ran up to him.

“Stephen!” Wanda yelled as she cautiously neared. The octopus-like tentacles wrapped around him tighten as Stephen made a wordless grunt. “Stephen...you need to wake up,” she said slapping his cheek gently. “We...I need to get you out of here,” she realized as the tendrils didn't seem to let go. Wanda suddenly began to use her magic but the tendrils fought back. Before she knew it shadow creatures started appearing from behind. Wanda gasped raising her other hand as she began attacking the octopi-like tendrils while fighting shielding off a group of creatures. “Ahhh! Stephen..wake up!” she yelled. Suddenly she could feel it, she was losing control, her emotions and powers taking over. A bright red light turned white as it blinded even her.

> “Something is happening.” ~ Wong
> 
> “Just hold her steady!” ~ Daimon warned.

Wanda fell to her knees the shadow monsters turned to ash and the tendrils withering back into the ground.

Suddenly Nightmare Stephen woke up yelling. “No! NOOOO!” he yelled as he begins struggling in his invisible bound chains.

“He's fighting back!” Wong realized.

“She must be close. Keep him bound! She needs more time!” Daimon guided as Wong put a stronger magical bind on him. Stephen jerked trying to free himself especially his head. Daimon stood behind Nightmare Stephen as he held Wanda's hands tightly keeping them close to Stephen's temples. “Hurry up,” he breathed as Stephen struggled. “If you know any holy words this might be a good time!” he added.

“What am I a priest?” Wong spat out trying to keep Stephen bound. “Why don't you do anything?!” he snapped.

“My powers are dark in nature...they might empower Nightmare instead of weakening him,” he answered.

> “Wanda you need to hurry up! Nightmare is fighting back!” ~ Daimon

“Stephen,” Wanda yelled to an unconscious Strange. “You need to wake up now...” she said softly. “Come on we need you!” she warned slapping his cheek a bit. Strange groaned his lids heavy barely even functioning.

“So...tired,” he whispered. Wanda nodded.

“I know...I know but...” she realized he was drained, weak from that demon. She nodded. “I got it,” she realized. Wanda sighed offering Stephen a great deal of her energy. “Wake up,” she whispered.

Suddenly Stephen woke up in Nightmare's realm and in life but his eyes were still black.

“What's going on!?” Wong asked as they saw Stephen gasp.

“I think he's awake but...” Daimon replied.

“But what?” Wong asked.

“Nightmare is still in charge of Stephen's body,” he realized.

“Wanda's still out too,” Wong realized.

“Probably for a good reason,” Daimon guessed.

Stephen sat up and groaned. “Ahhh...where am I?” he asked. Wanda smiled desperately.

“We're in the Dreamrealm!” Wanda answers. “We're in Nightmare's realm and...and he has control of your body,” she added. He shook his head.

“Wait...what?” Stephen breathed holding his head confused.

“We're not sure but he's possessed you for a while, we need you to wake up and get you back in charge!” Wanda urged.

“I can't believe...” Stephen breathed still out of it. She begins to help Strange up, urging him to act.

“We can't stay, we need you to defeat Nightmare and take your body back while he's still weakened,” Wanda said. Strange nodded finally coming to his senses.

“Right,” he breathed. “We need to find that bastard... there should still be an effigy, he's still connected to this realm. We need to bring him back,” Stephen said thinking out loud quickly. Wanda nodded.

“How?” she asked. Stephen sighed and gave a lopsided grin.

Suddenly they created a summoning circle in his realm.

“Are sure this will work?” Wanda asked.

“No, we just need him to think it will,” Strange replied. “Now think..and speak really really loud,” Stephen advised. Wanda nodded.

“Dreamqueen, we summon you!” they both said.

“Dreamqueen I need your help!” Wanda yelled.

“Come to us oh mistress of Dreams!” Stephen added and suddenly a shadow appeared but it was not Dreamqueen it was Nightmare.

“How... _dare_ you!” he spoke angrily. “Try to summon and command my daughter and in _my_ realm of all places!” he yelled bitterly. Stephen smiled.

> “Whatever you're doing it's working!” ~ Wong

“No...how _dare_ you! Take over _my_ body and run amok on earth...using me!” Stephen retorted. Nightmare smirked.

“No your body...that I am still in control of,” he said calmly.

“Barely!” Stephen remarked.

“Barely or not I am still-”

“Still in control,” Nightmare Stephen said as Wong and Daimon glanced at each other.

> “Oh oh.” ~ Wong

“Well, it ends now!” Stephen threatened.

> “They're fighting for control, it's going to get rough,” ~ Daimon realized.

“Foolish being you are still weak...I can sense it!” he chuckled.

“Yeah and so are you...so we're even!” Stephen yelled suddenly began to fight Nightmare, though Nightmare blocked.

“You are in my realm!”

“No, you're in my mind!” Stephen yelled as the world began to shift and changing like a painting whose colors began to smear and fade. Nightmare yelled as he attacked. Stephen shielded himself quickly.

“Heh, I can feel you...weakening your energy, draining,” Nightmare taunted. Stephen began to sweat as he yelled.

> “I can't hold it...the binds the spell...” ~ Wong

“You are alone now and forever and you will die alone,” Nightmare spoke calmly.

“But he's not alone,” Wanda said as she flew up placing a barrier around Nightmare. He pulled back a bit confused. Wanda knew Nightmare was right, however, Stephen was still too weak to banish and take over his own body. She closed her eyes, empowering Strange once more.

“Ahhh!” Stephen yelled as he manifested a psionic and magical sword. “No...more!” Stephen yelled as he jumped up high and flew towards him piercing through the barrier and through Nightmare. The barrier vanished as Nightmare fell heavily wounded.

"Ugh..." Nightmare released as he bent over and sighed. He stared at Stephen as he slightly smirked before fading.

Suddenly Stephen woke up back in his body. A large cloud covering the sun over a bright sky. He steadied his breath as he looked down in front of him to see Wanda's wide blue eyes as she uttered a breath that spilled with blood. “Wha...” he breathed out in confusion as he grabbed ahold of Wanda realizing she was covered in blood. Wong shook his head his eyes watery as Daimon stared down in realization, a sadness washing over him as Stephen began to realize what was going on. “Wah-Wanda,” Stephen breathed as he placed her on the ground gently. She had a huge and gaping wound near her gut as blood filled her lungs and start to pour out her mouth. “My god...Wanda...we need to get you help,” Stephen uttered. She gasped a breath.

"Strange...I.." her voice shook but instead more blood gurgled out. Wanda's gaze just slowly focused on Strange as she barely managed to lift her hand before lying still, her arm fell to the ground her gaze elsewhere. Her blue eyes-lifeless. Stephen shook his head.

“Why...why didn't anyone stop me?!" he uttered in disbelief. "WHY didn't anyone save her!?” Strange cried as he just focused on her hoping she would just heal herself and wake up.

“You broke your binding and suddenly you manifested this magical sword and you stabbed her,” Daimon replied. “You woke up a few seconds later,” Daimon added. He bent over to and placed a hand on Stephen's shoulder. “The wound was obviously mortal, no one could have saved her,” he said in his best attempt to console.

“Don't...don't you dare...” Stephen began to whisper but Daimon was gone. He bent over checking over Wanda in denial. Soon he could feel it, the pain of her death washing over him. Stephen's eyes watered up as he sniffed looking up at Wong his eyes watery. “Wong...please...just this once,” he begged sobbing. Wong shook his head covering his eyes as he turned away.

“No, Stephen you've done enough tampering with fate...” Wong whispered in reply, trying to contain his own sadness. “Maybe this...is fate?” he questioned.

“You know that's not true!” Stephen spat angrily.

“We don't know that...many people wanted Wanda gone for a reason...maybe-”

“You bring me that stone now,” Stephen threatened. “Unbind my abilities...now!” Stephen added.

“I can't...I won't...” Wong said shaking his head. Strange swallowed as he stared back down at Wanda's lifeless body, her warm blood, pooling around him and his hands. 

“I brought you back” Strange whispered in remembrance. Wong turned to stare at Stephen who just stared out in front of him numbly. “I brought you back,” he repeated louder. The memory of him using the Time Stone bringing a few others back. Wong being revived from the metal beam sticking through him from the construction site right before he went after Dormammu. Strange slowly turned his head at him.

“Stephen you need...”

“I... brought... _you_... back!” Strange shouted at him as he glared at Wong. Wong shook his head and created a portal out of there, leaving Stephen in his grief.


	13. The Tower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh, it's going to get heavy and a bit choppy in these next chapters, most to denote time passing and Strange's perception.

Stephen had no choice to appear in the compound as he carried Wanda's lifeless body. It was as if time _slowed down_ as he carried her aimlessly not sure where to go. At first, a few security members confronted him followed by Natasha who ran up to him then stopped covering her mouth in shock. Her eyes watered as she shook her head. As Clint followed by Nick Fury caught up. Nick Fury slowed to a stop and looked down realizing what had happened.

“No...” Natasha cried. “No...” she whispered as she turned to Clint who looked down covering his eyes with his hands. Strange stood strong as he tried not to feel it but soon Steve Rogers appeared as he ran up them both. He stopped short realizing what happened to Wanda as he looked down shaking his head crying as well. He shuddered as he took Wanda's body off Stephen's hands who finally collapsed. Time had suddenly returned to _normal_ as he could hear Natasha crying. “No..no...what happened?” she asked.

“What happened, Strange?” Nick Fury asked as well. “Answer me you cape-wearing-”

“Stop!” Steve cut in. “Look at him! Can't you see...we're all in pain,” Steve said as he held onto Wanda's body.

“Get her to sickbay. I want an autopsy performed ASAP,” Nick stated.

The next couple of days moved like a numbing dream. He soon found himself in a meeting debriefing in compound almost all Avengers were at the meeting.

“Why didn't you ask for help?” Natasha asked.

“I had help, Wanda, Wong, and a friend of mines were there also,” Strange countered.

“We could have done something, we could have prevented this,” Natasha said shaking her head in disagreement.

“Wanda was one of the best magic users on the team. She would have been a sound choice,” Bruce countered getting a handful of glares in his direction. He looked down. “I mean...how many magic users do we know?” he asked. They all looked away.

“Okay, why couldn't you bring her back? Time manipulation is one of your miraculous expertise is it not?” Fury asked. Stephen closed his eyes and swallowed.

“I couldn't...” he admitted.

“Why?” Steve asked.

“I couldn't because...I was-I'm still bound not to,” he said.

“What?!” Natasha gasped. Stephen looked down feeling like he was on trial more than anything else.

“My friend....I...I had been abusing my powers when it came to Time manipulation lately,” he admitted. He shook his head. “I had to use it few times,” he said strongly.

“A few?” Scott finally spoke up. Stephen's shoulders slumped as he felt suddenly small.

“Yes...” he breathed. “Believe me if I can undo what I did, I would,” Stephen uttered bitterly.

“So wait a second you're a Sorcerer who abuses his powers!?” Clint yelled. “Who is this guy? Why are you even here!? Why are you even...Burrito Supreme or something like that!” Clint yelled getting near him.

“Burrito...supreme...” Scott said looking around nodding.

“That sounds good,” Spider-Man suddenly nodded in agreement.

“Enough!” Nick interrupted. “Clint has a point. You're not just Sorcerer Supreme, you're an Avenger,” Fury reminded him. “And if you had given us-”

“What?!” Stephen snapped looking up. “Tell you oh, by the way, I lost my time privileges? What were you going to do put me in Sorcerer rehab?” Strange asked standing up.

“If need be!” Nick stated bending over the table.

“It doesn't matter...he killed Wanda....he killed her...accident or not!” Clint yelled. “He needs to be punished!” Clint yelled as Bruce held him back.

“Clint's right...” Natasha said in agreement.

“But it was an accident!” Spider-Man countered.

“Accident or not, there's a thing called, cause and effect, actions-consequences, and Strange needs to be held accountable for his actions,” Nick said strongly looking at Strange who hugged himself and simply nodded.

“He's right,” Stephen admitted. “I failed and I need to be held accountable,” he agreed. The room suddenly became silent as they stared at Strange then Fury. The room was silent for a bit.

“Doctor Stephen Strange for the consequential actions that lead to the death of your friend and fellow Avenger Wanda Maximoff, I hereby strip you of your Avenger status. That is all,” Fury announced as he turned to leave.

“What!? No Raft, no time done?!” Clint yelled as he suddenly stood up in protest. He glared at Strange muttering swears before trying to jump on the table to get at him. However, Natasha, Steve, and Bruce held him back. Strange stood there half-hoping Clint had actually got to him, hit him, anything so that he could feel something other than his numbing sadness.

Many of the Avengers gathered around Wanda's grave, clothed in black. Stephen created a portal and climbed up a hill minding the other graves as he stopped as he reached the top of the hill. He noticed the small crowd of Avenger's he noticed fans and civilians outside the gate at the bottom of the hill. He could see Wong standing a bit further back his hands cupped in front of him. Stephen lingered steadying his breath as he watched the funeral but could not hear it. He didn't want to, honestly, and as her friends were the first to say goodbye, they soon opened the gates for the public. One by one grieving fans marched up the hill, leaving offerings of stone, flowers, trinkets, pictures. A few candles, a few others who dressed in Sorcerer Robes, came as well. He looked down, he wore similar robes, Wanda was a witch, a sorcerer after all and she deserved to be respected by her kind as such.

A woman suddenly started [singing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YYXF0ingC-0&list=LL&index=57) and he could not understand the language but her cries were beautiful and tragic and he could not help but think people like Wanda inspired them or perhaps they simply knew her. He would never know, he couldn't bear to make his presence known and ask. Hours passed as Stephen leaned against the tree watching the large mass of items and flowers by Wanda's grave, soon night had fallen and the gates had closed.

Strange lingered by himself as he finally had the nerve to approach Wanda's grave. His breath became heavy with each step as if doing this would solidify that Wanda was truly gone. He stepped near then sighed as he steadies his breath, his heart. The large square like memorial was probably a pedestal for a statue that will be placed soon. He neared enough to finally read the plaques.

Here Lies Here Lies

Pietro Maximoff Wanda Maximoff

Brother Sister

Avenger Avenger

“He's fast....” “-she's weird.”

Stephen smiled softly, she had been buried next to her brother. He knew how much she cared for her brother and suddenly the numbing feeling stopped and the overwhelming pain had set in as he fell to his knees. His temperature rose as he begins to sob. He shuddered at first looking at all the items people left. “A part of me wants to wish you're finally at peace with...with your brother...” he paused. “But a part of me isn't ready to let you go...” he breathed. He looked down feeling the lump in his throat form, threatening to choke him. “I'm sorry...Wanda,” he cried shaking his head. “I was supposed to protect you...” he realized looking up. “I insisted you to come..I insisted you to stay with me...and for what?” he cried. “I...I...” he sobbed he didn't want to say it. _Killed her_. It hurt the lump in his throat too big to let him speak as he simply sobbed. Mourning her, he cried for a few hours, until he could not cry anymore. The pain slowly fading.

The next couple of days, he found it hard to function. Almost impossible to keep busy as he sat there lost in his grief and thoughts. He decided to take a walk, he needed to get himself together, enough to perform his duties. He walked around a coast by Ireland where he knew people would not see him. He stood by the cliffs staring out at the ocean, the power of it all, the beauty. Apparently vast and endless, he knew it wasn't, he knew and seen too much and it took away some of the simple awes nature could provide the common man.

He soon opened a portal and returned back to the Sanctum feeling a bit better. He stepped in and stopped as he saw Wong standing there staring sadly. Stephen just stared back as well, too scared to say something he shouldn't.

“I'm sorry,” Wong finally spoke. Stephen smiled softly.

“I know,” Stephen replied. Wong blinked and nodded softly. They were both silent for a bit.

“I need you to come you with me,” Wong finally spoke again. Stephen's brows lowered confused as Wong created a portal. Stephen knew something was off, wrong, but he decided not to question it as he trusted Wong enough to step into the portal. Stephen appeared in a familiar place, a coliseum like ruins, the same place when he won and was chosen as Sorcerer Supreme. He stepped forward as he stopped looking around to notice other High Ranking magic users, covered in hooded robes.

“What is this?” Stephen finally asked.

“We are here to discuss your future as Sorcerer Supreme,” a female Sorcerer spoke who sounded a lot like the Ancient One. Stephen swallowed as he looked down then nodded. “Good, then things should proceed quickly,” she continued. “Doctor Stephen Strange, your recent actions have come into question whether or not you should still hold the title of Sorcerer Supreme,” she paused as Stephen looked back up. “The death of a fellow, by your hand, has come to our attention. Sorcerer's die all the time, many done by their own actions and judgments, however, the one of Wanda Maximoff, was not by her own doing,” she reminded. Stephen's gaze slowly lowered. He was on trial all over again. “A fellow witness has come to your defense, however, we know this death was an accident,” she added.

“An accident that no less has dire consequences to our future,” another female spoke. Stephen's head snapped up.

“Many do not know this but the Avenger known as Scarlet Witch is the Nexus being of our reality,” a male spoke. “This will have unforeseen consequences,” he added.

“The mystical energies surrounded the nexus being will be dispersed until a new one eventually appears,” the other female spoke. “Until then the world, our reality, will be left to our devices. May we pray for stability.”

“I...” finally Stephen began to spoke up.

“That is not the only reason, however, not even the true reason why your title comes in question,” the first woman spoke again. “The same colleague informed us of your misuse of your abilities and skillsets. You know....very well what happens when you manipulate time,” she said warningly. “Each manipulation could possibly alter the timeline bit or small,” she added.

“I know this,” Strange finally mustered.

“And yet you did anyways,” she scolded lightly.

“Yes,” Stephen replied.

“Why?” she asked.

“Because I knew then and now that whatever the consequences will be... the world would be better for it,” he defended strongly. There was silence.

“That is yet to be seen,” she finally replied. Stephen sighed nervously.

“Are we done?” he asked.

“Of course not, don't be ridiculous,” another male spoke out.

“This is still not the reason your title is called into question!” the second female spoke. Stephen sighed exasperatedly.

“According to your reasoning, your manipulation of time is justified,” the woman spoke again. “If that is the case why didn't you use it to undo your actions against Wanda Maximoff?” she asked. Stephen's heart fell as he swallowed.

“Because...” his voice broke for a moment. “Because Wong bound me so I couldn't,” he answered.

“Foolish!”

“Lies!”

“Silence...Doctor Stephen Strange we all know no powerful sorcerer could be _permanently_ bound. Only temporarily...our abilities to tap into mystical and natural energies cleanses us as they empower us, have you forgotten?” she asked. Stephen swallowed his eyes widening, he had.

“Yes,” he admitted. There were whispering and chattering.

“Wong step forward!” the woman demanded. Wong steps forward a bit nervously. “How did you bind your friend and current Sorcerer Supreme?” he asked. Stephen held his breath, the jury had a way of rubbing things in. Wong glanced at Strange and nodded.

“I...I magically took the Eye of Agamotto...and used the Time Infinity Stone that was in it to bind him,” Wong answered. More whispers were heard.

“Is this true?” she asked. Stephen nodded.

“Yes,” Strange answered. More voices were heard suddenly.

“Then...that settles it,” she says in a mocking shock tone. “The Eye of Agamotto chooses the Sorcerer Supreme, Wong should not have been able to steal it off of you easily and use it against you. The eye has already deemed you _unworthy_ of Sorcerer Supreme,” she said. Stephen's eyes widen as his breath hitched. He slowly gazed at Wong who looked down sadly.

“Then it's settled,” a man spoke.

“Doctor Stephen Strange you are no longer worthy of the title of Sorcerer Supreme, you've already unknowingly surrendered the Eye now you must surrender the Cloak as it is usually worn by those worthy of Sorcerer Supreme,” she stated.

“No...” Stephen croaked defiantly.

“What?” a female asked.

“I said no!” Stephen rebelled louder. “This relic chose me!” he defended.

“Nonsense, the Cloak of Levitation does not belong to you, Doctor Stephen Strange. Give it back,” she ordered.

“Sure...if you can take it,” he said as he was about to turn but he felt a surge of magic rushing at him.

“Take it,” she ordered as a sorcerer magically tried to summon the cloak, however, the cloak fought back clinging to Stephen as he smiled softly touched by its loyalty.

“It won't leave...it is determined to stay with its unworthy master,” a male spoke.

“The cloak will be returned to us sooner or later,” the woman warned. Stephen suddenly turned. “In a few months, another Sorcerer Supreme will be chosen the cloak will have to obey its new master! It's a relic worn by the Sorcerer Supreme!” the woman informed loudly as he began to walk away. Stephen eyed Wong with contempt as he summoned a portal and left.

Stephen returned back to the Sanctum Sanctorum. He took a deep breath and released a heavy sigh. His shoulders rising and falling. He looked around it was quiet and the numbing feeling came over him once more. How long until they deem him unworthy to be the master and protector of the Sanctum? He didn't want to think about it. He felt like a stranger in his own home as he walked to the nearest steps and sat down. He palmed his hands together and sat there quietly thinking to himself. So much had happened in such a short time. He closed his eyes, Wanda truly was a Nexus being. His life, his future, was already changing. He opened his eyes, pushing back the numbing pain in his heart as he noticed the few relics and items on display. He stood up and gazed at each one as he found an old Tarot Deck, rumored to be one of the first of it's kind.

Stephen smiled as he opened the case and pulled out the old deck. He inhaled as he turned making his way back to the steps as he shuffled the cards by hand. He always thought shuffling the deck magically was so cheesy and extravagant. He sat back down and finally pulled out the top car and flipped in on the step. He stared at it releasing a scoff like smirk. “It can't get much worse,” Stephen said to himself.

The Tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL, a friend just informed me this song was in The Witcher 2. Which I never watched cause I didn't like the first season. I knew this song since for a few years.


	14. Ruins

Stephen awoke a couple of nights later by an earth-shattering noise. He woke up in fright as he sat up confused as the Sanctum shook. Stephen got up his cloak zooming towards him, wearing only flannel pants, slippers, and his cloak as he made his way towards the hall and grand entryway. He suddenly heard another explosion, Strange dunked as he hugged the wall risking a peek around the corner. Dust, wood, and glass were everywhere. A literal Wrecking ball was being lifted up as it dropped a few feet from the front door. The doors had been blasted open as he could see three figures walk in through the dust. Stephen hid back again and swallowed. He closed his eyes and quickly chanted a spell of invisibility.

“Be careful, we need to make this quick,” a female with a gun said.

“And an accident,” a guy with a bow stated.

“Sure because your bow isn't incriminating at all,” the female stated.

“Doesn't matter just let us know when you're dropping the ball again,” another male spoke as they searched. “Let's clean house,” he said as he suddenly flew up to the second story. Strange stood still as Simon Williams who didn't bother disguising himself made a left towards the opposite side of the hall.

“Anything on the thermal?” the female asked.

“Not yet,” the man with the replied.

“Wrecking ball coming down, three' o'clock kitchen area,” another voiced.

“Got it!” the female replied as they ran in the other direction. Stephen suddenly ran back to his room and threw his arms out breaking into the Mirror dimension. He couldn't risk it if they were using thermals and though he could have quickly used a portal out of there he needed to make sure. To see it with his own eyes. The wrecking ball came crashing in the Sanctum shook once more but he could not feel it, only see it. Stephen calmly walked back towards the hall watching dust and things scatter. This was his home and though it wasn't the first time it had been destroyed. He didn't like to see it being destroyed needlessly.

The wrecking ball began to pull back up as well. Stephen began to walk down ruined stairs as he could see who the other two were.

“I can't find him!” Simon yelled.

“He's probably not here or he bailed,” Natasha said bitterly.

“Fuck!” Hawkeye swore. “Well let's send his ass a message,” he said tossing a grenade in the sitting room.

“Simon carry out!” Nat warned. Simon suddenly zoomed almost in a blink of an eye, grabbing both Nat and Hawkeye. All three were gone as Stephen saw a fire explosion go off in his sitting room. The wrecking ball went down once more behind him. He swallowed as he watched the wrecking ball slowly began to lift leaving his house in ruins.

Stephen stood outside watching with other pedestrians as the firefighters put out the fire in the Sanctum.

“Looks like some kind of museum,” a firefighter spoke as he got out. “No casualties luckily,” he added.

“City says there were no scheduled wreckings, this was unauthorized, terrified the neighbors,” another said.

“Probably some mob hit job or something,” another spoke. Stephen hugged himself as he stared blankly as the fire began to wane.

Stephen walked through the blasted entrance of the Sanctum as he tried to do a thorough inspection of the damage. A part of Stephen couldn't believe it and yet another part did. A memory popped into his head.

> “You're an Avenger and I forget that sometimes, also if anything happens to you...I don't know...I don't need your friends hassling my back,” he added. “Because they'll be after revenge and I would be forced to _DESTROY_ them,” he said bluntly as Wanda choked out a laugh.

He smiled, the lump in the throat coming back as he could see Wanda's beautiful smile. He closed his eyes for a moment and turned away. “I guess I lied about destroying them,” he breathed pushing down the pain. He made his way to the kitchen ruins, the cold air from outside came in like a cool fog. He checked the Keurig but the electricity didn't work. Most of the magical items were damaged or physically destroyed. Enchantments few and now broken. The Sanctum was now vulnerable once more. His breath deepened as he ran upstairs to check on a particular object a box that was supposed to be invisible. He noticed part of it exposed as it had fallen from its hiding location. He clicked his tongue as he rushed to it.

Stephen opened the enchanted box. Inside were small sentimental items, pictures, and a rare relic that looked like a metal finger trap. It also glowed softly but got brighter the closer he got near. There were only seven in existence in his dimension. He picked up the Spirit Siphon and noticed it was crack once more. He swallowed another memory coming to him.

> Stephen stared at himself in the mirror as he was getting ready. It was two weeks after the Time Lapse and his wife and he decided that going on a date might help relieve their tension towards each other. He stared in the mirror trimming his beard.
> 
> “What's this?” he heard Clea say to herself. “I heard using these things too long were unhealthy. You know I was tempted to get one of these things and use it on you” she joked with interest. Stephen suddenly swallowed as an ill feeling came over him. He had a inkling what she was talking about as he dropped his razor and left his on suite bathroom.
> 
> “Clea...don't touch it!” Strange warned as he held his hand out. Though it was too late as she slowly turned around her eyes wide. He finally exhaled the breath he was holding. He knew it, she felt them, saw them. A tear slid down her eye.
> 
> “You've been using this...on yourself....for your friend?” she asked slowly looking down at it. “On almost every single emotion related to her....why?” Clea asked looking at him for an explanation he couldn't answer. She shook her head. “I saw so many things...you were using this... even before...before we met!” Clea finally realized getting angry. “If you weren't even using this and you were actually dealing with your emotions revolving Wanda...would we even haven gotten married?” she asked in disgust. Stephen swallowed as he looked down.
> 
> “I...” he cleared his throat. “I don't have the answer to that,” he answered truthfully. Her face suddenly changed from shock and sadness to anger as she shook her head.
> 
> “Just another one of your many secrets you've kept from me!” Clea yelled as she threw Spirit Siphon on the ground and stormed out.

Stephen blinked out of the memory. She had cracked it and he paid a small fortune to repair it. He was tempted to switch it to Clea. However, he decided he deserved to feel the guilt and pain he caused Clea. So he left it on Wanda and activated it once more. He looked down and turned it off. He knew the emotions would slowly start to flood back in.

Stephen walked back out to the hall and looked around his Sanctum, it was a mess. He floated down the ruined staircase and slowly landed once more. It looked even worse the damage here was more evident. He heard something scratchy slide below his foot. He looked down picking up some items that weren't completely destroyed as he spotted the tarot deck. The Tower peeking out between rubble. He shook his head before a wave of anger came over him.

“FUCK!” he swore as he sat back on the lower steps exhausted. He bent over holding his head in his hands devastated. His life was in shambles, his reputation ruined. He was utterly humiliated by his colleagues and ashamed of the choices and her death. This was it...this was his punishment for Wanda's death, the Nexus being, killed by the hands swore to protect the world from such outcomes. His eyes watered, he thought he had no more tears, but somehow he manages to muster a few for himself.

Suddenly a light shinned down and a loud thunderous crack roared. Stephen slowly looked up to see Thor had appeared right in his Sanctum looking around curiously.

“Boy...this place is a mess, is it not?” Thor asked himself before he spotted Strange simply sitting on the steps of his ruined home. Thor turned around and flashed a smile.

“Ah, wizard sorry about the mess and my unfortunate timing but I have finally returned,” he said holding up a familiar object. “The Crimson Bands of Cyttora, I believe it belongs to you,” Thor finished holding up the relic. Stephen glared as memories of the Bands of Cyttora holding Mordo flashed in his mind. Bands that could have been used on him, if Wong had access to it like he did earlier. Stephen's gaze slowly shifted upward as he glared at Thor maliciously. Thor tilted his head his smile faltering for a moment before slowly fading.

The sound of portals could be heard as Wong and a few other mages appeared. The sun is up making the damage very apparent.

“Holy...shit,” Wong breathed as he looked around.

“Where was its protector?” another Sorcerer asked.

“I don't know,” Wong replied. Wong and a few others searched the Sanctum before Wong found Stephen back in his bed sleeping.

“Strange...Strange wake-up!” Wong ordered. Strange groaned as he hugged his pillow and turned to his back.

“I just barely got to sleep,” Strange admitted.

“Strange what happened here?” Wong asked.

“Revenge....for Wanda,” he voiced. Wong's brows furrowed.

“Seriously? Who?” he asked.

“Blackwidow...Hawkeye...her ex,” Stephen answered.

“And you didn't fight them off?” he asked.

“Why? I'm not an Avenger anymore...I might as well be an enemy,” Strange replied finally pushing himself up.

“Yeah but they're destroying private property...Strange the Sanctums are important for the Earth's defenses you should have fought them off!” Wong scolded.

“I know...but you know what...I didn't want to,” Stephen said sitting up putting on his slippers.

“You're no longer Sorcerer Supreme but you're still bound by the oaths of Kamar-Taj to protect the Sanctum,” Wong reminded.

“Yeah..for how long?” Stephen groused as he sat up irritated. “And you know what... you out of all people shouldn't be bothering me right now!” Stephen pointed at him. “Because of you I lost my title...because of you...my life-”

“You did that on your own...the Eye left you before all this happened, Stephen,” Wong replied his voice filled with pity. Stephen shook his head.

“Fine...you're right and I don't want it... I don't need you to rub it in,” he said as he created a portal and left.

Stephen stayed in a hotel in Italy for a few days as he reads the newspaper. Everyone believes Wanda died saving the life of a friend. Heroically and he smiles, at least her death is seen as a sacrifice. Her death not tied or attached to him in any way. He folds the newspaper away as he stands out on the balcony and admires the view. The public doesn't know the truth but the important people do. The ones who know how to think and surely those in the mystical circuit as well. He knows the Sanctum is probably being worked on. A part of him hopes his life will rebuild as well. “Rebuild together,” he says to himself.

Soon Stephen creates a portal and steps into the Sanctum much of the damage has been repaired. He scoffed out a smile.

“What is it? Does the Kamar-Taj have a repair team I don't know about?” he joked as a wizard stopped and stared. “What?” he asked. He shook his head before he finished carrying his items. Soon another passes carrying his favorite Keurig. “Wait...that's mine...wait...where are you taking that?!” Stephen asks as he watches a female sorcerer ignore him.

“Strange what are you doing here?” Wong asked from the second story.

“Uh...checking up the status of my home!” he replied. Wong's face fell.

“You're no longer the master of this Sanctum, Strange,” Wong replied.

“Wait...what?” Strange asked.

“You heard me...you're no longer the master. You gave it up, you practically got up and left!” Wong replied.

“Yeah...because I was exhausted I needed a break. I needed sleep!” Stephen defended.

“You said ' _I don't want it_ ',” Wong quoted.

“I meant I didn't want to hear it! Hear what you were going to say because I knew you just going-” Strange stopped himself frustrated. “Look just tell me who's the new master and where are they taking my stuff?”

“I don't know yet and... they're packed in some boxes in the sitting room,” Wong answered as he pointed. Strange nodded with a tight lip grimace.

“Fine...” Strange turned. “And-oh...see you around...” he said with a wave. “Not,” he added under his breath angrily. He notices most of his personal belongings were already packed as he places his hands on his hips and sighed.

Stephen took his stuff to another hotel in New York, which he can easily afford thanks to his ability and time being Sorcerer Supreme. However, his life was not the same. Days passed and he missed, his old life and each time he thought about what he did. What he had done his heart ached. Stephen found himself standing in front of a newly repaired Sanctum Sanctorum as he looked up admiring the view from Bleeker Street. The windows the architecture the treasures it held within, the secrets, the memories he had and yearned for.

“Hey...watch it!” a guy yelled as he bumped into him. “Damn, freak,” he uttered as he noticed Strange's odd attire. Stephen looked back up and swallowed. He missed it.

Strange made his to the bars avoiding his usual hangouts and spots as he didn't want to be bothered and recognized. But everywhere he went someone bothered him or the news did. Avengers in action, rumors, talk, about them and other similar things. He sighed contemplating just drinking in his hotel room. He returned to his room drinking and sleeping, wake up and repeat. However, no matter how much alcohol he consumed it didn't wipe away the sadness, the memories, the pain he held, and soon loneliness crept in.

Stephen found himself in the unlikeliest of places as he stepped into **Black Market**. He was dressed in a nice dress suit similar to the one he wore last time. He strutted in minding his best to blend in as he made his way back to the upstairs bar. He sat in the same spot as last time as he ordered a drink. A couple of hours passed and he realized his alcohol tolerance has raised since the last time he was here. He felt someone staring as he looked to his right to see a redhead smiling at him. He smiled as he twisted his glass along the bar, listening to dance music playing.

“Oh...how the mighty have fallen,” he heard a familiar voice to his left as he turned his head and scoffed.

“You...I thought you didn't like this place,” Strange remarked taking a drink knowing he had to deal with the God of Mischief.

“And I thought the same about you?” Loki replied happily. Stephen swallowed and looked straight ahead. “But to be...honest...it is starting to grow on me,” Loki said casually leaning on the bar. Strange shook his head.

“And it's starting to do the opposite for me,” Strange hinted. Loki smirked.

“Heh...and alas look, you finally are _deserving_ to be here,” Loki taunted. Stephen turned his head and glared. He looked back at the bar and scoffed. Strange started chuckling, realizing Loki was finally right. He smirked deviously as he looked back at him.

“How's Thor been lately?” Strange asked. “I haven't seen him around, very rude you know...didn't even show up to Wanda's funeral,” Strange said grabbing his drink and sliding off his stool. Loki's smirk suddenly faded as Strange smiled knowing he finally got the best of Loki.

Stephen made his way downstairs as he began to chat with a few others, some he could tell who they were by build and key features, others were merely obvious, and a few he wasn't sure. He continued drinking as he spotted the same redhead from earlier. He smiled as he casually approached her. The next thing he remembered was making out in the female bathroom stalls. Touching, heavy breaths before someone rudely interrupted them. She pulled him out as she laughed, she stopped by the countersinks and pulled out a vial.

“Hey...what's that?” Strange asked.

“Don't be daft, it's heroin,” she answered.

“Heh-heroin?” he repeated. The redhead chuckled and smiled.

“You act like you never tried it,” she said in silky tones. She turned to look at him. “Almost makes believe you're not even baaaaad,” she teased. She suddenly dropped her head, closing one sinus a finger, and sniffed up a line. She lifted her head up and smiled sniffing and rubbing her nose. “Ahhh,” breathed. “Well...there's yours darling,” she presented stepping back laughing deviously. Stephen stared as he slightly panicked. “Well go on it's fine stuff,” she urged. He suddenly strutted and bent down mimicking her actions he sniffed a bit before magically disappearing the rest. He blinked a bit as he felt something tingle his nose.

“Oh...ugh another one!” a female blonde entered angrily. “Wait...he looks familiar,” she replied as Strange recognized her as well in the light. He suddenly rushed past her opening the bathroom door before running back out to the club laughing.

“Wait for me!” the redhead yelled laughing. “Such a cunt she tried to out you!” she noted, wrapping her arm around his. The music transitioned to another [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i5cdui-ZTrs), as everyone started changing up their moves. “Doesn't matter let's dance!” she said as she led him to the dance floor.

Stephen got lost in the euphoric haze, he was sure he accidentally snorted a bit of heroin and had to deal with it. However, he was dancing at the moment, his limbs sure felt like they were moving. He swayed looking up at the lights flash crazily about. Suddenly his heart fell when he remembered Wanda. This is what Wanda must have felt that night. He blinked looking down seeing the redhead and another female dancing against him. He turned to see a blonde dancing almost in slow motion. He smiled chuckling and for that moment, his pain, his fears for the future, were gone. Just living in the moment dancing to the music as his gaze got lost in the techno fog and it cleared for a moment as he saw a girl just standing there staring in his direction. His eyes focused in on her, her dress was black but she wore a red shawl, her brown wavy hair covered most of her face. He slowly stopped dancing, realizing everyone was dancing around her but she didn't. Didn't flinch, get shoved, anything.

Stephen suddenly made his way through the dance floor...the music echoing in his ears as he neared trying his best to avoid getting shoved. He turned to look at a couple dancing before looking back but the woman was gone. He swallowed shaking his head.

“Darling! Are you alright?” the redhead asked as she pulled him back to her. Stephen softly smiled before stopping and pulled away.

“I...I..think I'm done for the night,” he breathed.

“Nonsense!” said sticking out her tongue showing an ecstasy tablet stepping closer. Strange gently held her back.

“Yeah...I...I totally forgot I got a board meeting tomorrow,” he lied, an old excuse slipping back out of his mouth. Her smile faded.

“Oh...fine, darling...don't be a stranger!” she said with a bright smile and wink. Stephen chuckled as he made his way out of the club, intoxicated slightly drugged. The song echoing in his mind and ears. He practically stumbled out of the club in a cold sweat. He shook his head confused, forgetting he had actually snuck in as he did last time. He stepped into the alleyway. His breath heavy, his vision blurry making it hard to see, hard to focus. He was so tempted to open a portal but he wasn't even sure he had the concentration to do so. Stephen slipped on his sling ring before throwing his arm out before someone else shoved him into a pile of garbage, however, his head hit the wall on the way down.

“Fuck off, sorcerer, you're in my way!” a guy said as he stepped out the club. “Fucking wasted...” he said to someone. Stephen's vision blurred once more as he shook off the fall. He turned over to his back, sitting on a pile of garbage. He swallowed once again as he saw someone approaching him. Her red and black clothes a blur as she nears before bending over.

“Strange...you need to wake up,” he hears her voice. Though he loses the battle as he feels his eyelids close and everything becomes dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spirit Siphon (It keeps emotions from lingering revolving around a certain person) It doesn't prevent you from getting new emotions or feeling anything else, it just absorbs them so when a person looks back at a memory it will no longer trigger any emotions attached to them. AKA when people think of a happy memory and a person is shot with a dopamine feeling or another memory that would always trigger pain and grief. etc. People use this to look back with clarity, without the sway of emotions, however, using this too long is unhealthy as it clouds one's judgment and in turn causes the user to treat the person they are using it inhumanely.)


	15. Rock Bottom

Stephen felt something cool against his head as he groaned, a subtle notion of motion sickness coming over him. “Uhhhhh,” Strange groaned barely blinking awake as he saw the street moving. He blinked a bit more realizing he was in a moving vehicle.

“Well good morning, sunshine,” a familiar voice greeted. Stephen's brows furrowed, he hadn't heard that voice in quite some time.

“Eric?” Strange asked out finally gathering enough strength to turn his head to see an old friend Eric Brooks.

“Eric? What is...it's Blade!” Blade corrected as he continued to drive.

“But how...the time...” Stephen remembered.

“Yeah I know I did forget but then I ran into a prick that kicked my ass pretty bad. Suddenly started remembering things I shouldn't,” he admitted. “Then it all came back,” he said. “Came searching for you to get some answers but heard you turned bad,” he said. “Found you outside Black Market Club so...maybe they ain't wrong,” he said. Stephen smirked.

“No...not bad...just stupid,” he answered.

“I won't argue with that,” he said with a smile. “And speaking of stupid,” Blade held up his sling ring. “Found a thief about to lift this off of you lucky I found you when I did,” he said. Stephen's eyes widen as he took back his sling ring.

“Shit...my sling ring,” Stephen said putting it back on.

“Ah-huh,” Blade said stopping suddenly. He started honking angrily.

“Owe...fuck...my head,” Stephen complained as Blade continued to honk. “I haven't been this hungover in ye-weeks,” Stephen caught himself. Blade smiled.

“Let's talk,” he said as he started driving again. He drove to a quiet diner in Queens. Soon they were both sitting across each other.

“Alright tell me what happened?” Blade started.

“Well it all started when I fell asleep and Night-” Strange started.

“Not about that about what happened to me? Us!” he clarified. Strange swallowed as he looked down.

“Oh, that...well I suggest you ask my ex about that since she's got a pristine account of what happened. The short version is this...the constant hopping between dimensions and the fact that a portal didn't close properly since our wedding day...well it had pretty adverse effects on both dimensions especially...this one,” Strange replied bitterly. Blade let out a deep low sigh as he picked us his utensils and scoffed as he started eating.

“So you and Clea split?” he asked.

“Lickety-split,” Strange clarified.

“Wow, how long were you two married?” Blade asked.

“Was ten years but turned into three months and because of the events that led up to that Timelapse. As you can guess it put a lot of strain on the relationship,” he replied. Blade just shook his head.

“I hope you plan on eating considering I paid for that,” Blade advised.

“Yeah, sorry,” Stephen realized picking up his utensils finally. They were both quiet.

“So what happened now?” Blade asked. “Sounds like you'd be fucking with time again the way I found you last night,” he joked dryly. Stephen finished his bite and smirked.

“I accidentally killed Wanda Maximoff...” Stephen decided to go straight to the point.

“Who?” Blade asked.

“The Scarlet Witch,” he replied. Blade put down his utensils and stared.

“You killed a god damn Avenger!” he said loudly in surprise. Stephen's eyes widen as he quickly looked around.

“Shhhh...yes...on accident,” Stephen reminded. He placed his hand on his forehead. “I was possessed by Nightmare. Wong, Daimon, and Wanda were there trying to help me...they did...but she died in the process....she died saving me,” Stephen's hand slid up to his hair pushing his salt and pepper locks back. “I...I stabbed her in life while I was stabbing Nightmare in the Dreamrealm,” he revealed. Blade looked at him seriously but he couldn't tell as he was always wearing his shades. He suddenly looked down and continued eating.

“Sounds rough,” Blade finally spoke.

“No...rough is getting your Avenger status revoked, losing my title as Sorcerer Supreme, losing the Sanctum...you know I'm pretty sure I'm banned from the Kamar-Taj too but you know, but why remind them,” Stephen replied bitterly with his fork.

“Oooooh,” Blade agreed before he continued eating. He took a bite and chewed for a bit. “Well fuck, why didn't you just....reverse time again?” he asked as he thought about it more. Stephen swallowed looking down, suddenly looking embarrassed and ashamed as he spoke lowly.

“Because...I promised Wong not to abuse my capabilities to manipulate Time after the Time Lapse...and I did...Wong caught me and he...he somehow managed to bind my Time manipulation capabilities. He also took the Time Stone,” Strange whispered. Blade reached for his drink tempted to scold him but thought better of it. Considering what he already went through. He was already down, he didn't need to be verbally kicked while he was at it. They were both quiet as they continued to eat silently for a while.

“So that's why you were partying at Black Market? Embracing your downfall?” Blade suddenly asked. Stephen scoffed out a chuckle.

“Might as well be...I...I just wanted to forget the pain...but-” he paused.

“But what?” Blade asked. Stephen put his fork down as he leaned forward.

“I...I saw her...her spirit...Wanda's she was there at the club then she was there by the alleyway,” Strange paused trying to recollect. “I saw her right before I conked out,” Stephen whispered. Blade stared at him once again.

“Sounds like you need some therapy,” Blade replied. Stephen threw his head back.

“No...not you...I thought at least you would understand,” Stephen whispered before looking back at him.

“I understand this...you're a great Sorcerer, Strange and you fucked up...royally. The dead was something you really didn't mess with,” he said. Stephen swallowed. Blade was right.

“Fuck,” Strange swore defeated as he looked out the large diner window.

“It sounds like you're having trouble dealing with guilt. You need to let it go...let her go. Dwelling on things like this doesn't help the fallen or you. You need to let Wanda Maximoff rest in peace,” Blade warned.

“What if-” Stephen breathed.

“You need to pick yourself back up and...move...the...fuck...on,” Blade advised strongly. Stephen closed his eyes and swallowed. He nodded before sighing.

“You're right,” Stephen agreed defeated once more.

Blade and Stephen spent the next few hours catching up before driving Stephen back to his hotel. Strange returned home, showered, and shaved as he decided to sober up and go for a walk. Stephen walked silently lost in thought. Everything happened so quickly, everything keeps happening so quickly and he begins to wonder if this happened because this was his karma, his fall out, the splash of killing a Nexus being of this-his reality? He begins to ponder if Blade was right, maybe, he really is just seeing Wanda out of guilt. Guilt for what he had done, it was bad enough that a few people knew the truth. Though the rest of the world? Doctor Strange, who was Sorcerer Supreme at the time not only failed to protect beloved Avenger Scarlet Witch but killed her? The humiliation it would bring, the hate from not just her friends but her fans, his fans?

Suddenly memories of Wanda started to flicker in his mind. The time she used the phurba against him, how excited she got when finally conjured butter, the time she transmuted the function of his Keurig. Suddenly his feet had stopped moving as he dropped his head and palmed his forehead before shaking it. “I really am a selfish...arrogant...prick,” he whispered to himself as he realized where his thoughts had been focusing on lately. _Himself_. When the real loss, was a dear and close friend, and here he was worried about his life and reputation. His reputation was already ruined, his life going down the drain and his future-his future uncertain.

“Hey, watch it,” a guy bumped into him said as he walked past him.

“Oh...sorry,” Strange replied knowing he had been standing in the middle of a sidewalk. He sighed putting his hands in his pockets taking a few steps forward when he realized his wallet was missing. His eyes widen. “Hey!” he yelled in shock as the guy had started to run. Stephen began to follow the man down the sidewalk, as he shoved a few people back, the thief threw a man off his bike but failed to get on it quick enough as he continued to run. Strange nearly caught up to him when the man ran into the street just barely dodging cars before running into an alleyway. Stephen threw his hand out about to use magic but thought it wiser to corner him in the alleyway.

He quickly looked both ways before running across the street as well ignoring the honks he got from cars having to stop. Strange kept running as the man was checking his wallet.

“That doesn't belong to you!” Stephen replied strongly as he magically pulled his wallet, startling and forcing the thief to turn when suddenly.

BANG

Stephen stepped back as he realized the thief had a gun. The thief suddenly took his cash, dropped, the wallet, and ran. Stephen held his gut, as he took a few steps and hit a brick wall. He swallowed realizing he should have bound the guy first. Should never have spoken. He suddenly slid to the floor the pain getting to him. As his regular clothes faded and his cloak appeared suddenly wrapping around him applying pressure to the wound. “I can't think straight...I...I need an ambulance?” he realized as he magically pulled out a cellphone when he began to call 911.

“911 Operator speaking,” an operator answered.

“Yeah...I've been shot, Manhattan... Park and I think East 96th...street I'm in some alleyway,” he replied.

“Sir, we can't find any cellular data on your phone, no GPS, no registered name to this number, who are you?” she asked.

“I'm Doctor...Stephen...Str-” Stephen replied as he could see her walking down the alley towards him. This time she was more clear, less transparent as he slowly dropped his phone in shock.

“Sir, I need you to get out of the alleyway!” the operator tried yelling at him. He suddenly swallowed as he looked up.

“Wanda?” he breathed. Wanda bent down towards him.

“Stephen...” she replied but her voice was faint almost like the last of an echo.

“Am I...am I dying?” he asked.

“Not yet...but you will if you don't stop what you're doing,” Wanda warned. “You need to listen to your friend Blade...you need to let-” Suddenly a person showed up but it wasn't a cop. This person was dark, his aura dark as he ran up to him and stopped in shock. The man started laughing as his fangs grew.

“Are you...fucking serious?” Stephen breathed realizing what was going on as he raised his hand. “Chains of Krakkan!” he yelled as magical chains wrapped around the vampire attacker. Stephen magically sent him back trying to get to his feet when suddenly a sword went through the vampire. The sword pulled out and the vampire turned to dust. Stephen swallowed confused for a moment before scoffing in relief.

“They weren't kidding when they said New York had a bloodsucker problem,” Blade replied.

“Boy am I glad to see you,” Stephen greeted as he shuffled towards him before slipping as Blade caught him as he noticed the wound.

“You gotta be kidding me, saving your ass twice in one day,” Blade replied as he held Strange.

“What can I say...when I do things...I go..all the way,” he joked as he was starting to lose his strength.

“Come on,” Blade said as he wrapped Strange's arm around the shoulder and started taking him to his Charger. “Parked a block away...was chasing this bloodsucker and he must have caught your scent,” he replied. “Made a sharp turn down to Park then this alleyway. Probably thought you were an easy meal,” Blade talked. “You think you can magic your ass to a hospital?” Blade asked as Strange stopped as he dropped his head.

“Ah...fuck,” he swore again. Blade looked at him seriously.

“You dead ass forgot?!” he replied. “You really need to get your shit together, Strange. Come on let's see if you can try,” Blade encouraged. Stephen nodded as he held his hand out and tried to create a portal. Though for some reason he was having trouble.

“Come on...” Strange complained.

“What is this?” Blade asked confused. “What are you suffering from Magical Dysfunction?”

“Not...helping!” Stephen complained as he created a portal finally. “Yes!” he yelled as Blade help him walk towards it as it suddenly disappeared. Blade snapped his head at him.

“Fuck it let's go,” he urged as he picked him Strange up and placed him over his shoulder, and began to run towards his car. He suddenly clicked a button as his car started up.

“So you got tricks too!?” Stephen replied slightly embarrassed but grateful.

“Better than your magical dysfunction,” Blade gritted as he got near his Dodge Charger. Stephen dropped his head.

“You're never going to let this down are you?” he asked as the pain got to him. “Owe!” Strange yelled as Blade took him off his shoulder tossed him to the passenger seat. He ran to the other side and began driving.

“Can't you heal yourself?” Blade asked as Stephen was beginning to look pale.

“Magical...dysfunction...remember,” Strange replied feeling faint, not even sure he had the strength to care or try at the moment.

“God damn it, you hold on!” Blade warned as he turned the wheel.

* * *

Stephen woke up topless. The first thing he saw was a water-stained ceiling and blinding sunlight peeking out which he was sure were cheap mini-blinds.

“Ah...uhhh,” Stephen groaned raising his hand to shield the blinding rays of the sun. He lifted his head up but it felt heavy. He dropped his head trying hard not to fall asleep. He turned his head realizing he wasn't alone and he was not in a hospital, but some small dingy room.

“How long was I out?” Stephen asked. Blade sat in the corner away from the sun his arms crossed as he looked serious as always.

“12 hours,” he replied.

“What? Wait...where am I?” Stephen asked as he tried to sit up but it still hurt.

“Took you to a filthy 24-hour emergency clinic, realized your surgeon ass might not like waking up in a filthy clinic so I took you to a filthy motel room,” Blade answered. Stephen scoffed.

“You should have taken me home,” Stephen replied.

“Should of, would of,” Blade replied simply. He shook his head realizing Strange really wasn't thinking right.

“Thank you,” Stephen finally thanked. Blade just stared silently for a while.

“Your welcome,” he said finally standing up. Stephen finally pushed himself up as he watches Blade walk across the room.

“Where are you going?” Strange asked.

“Out,” Blade answered. “The motel is paid for a week,” Blade voiced as he headed to the door. “Giving you enough time to rest and recuperate,” he added as he left. Stephen sighed. Blade was never good with goodbyes. He looked down to see bandages and gauze, soaked in blood. He swallowed as he blinked trying to grasp ahold of the situation.


	16. The Path Less Chosen

Stephen woke up groaning in pain. He made his way towards the sink as he noticed Blade left him gauze, tape, pain-killers, and some antibiotics. He didn't leave him any food or drink. Stephen groaned as he laid back in bed after he changed his bandages. He stared at the ceiling trying to concentrate on clearing his mind. He knew his best bet was just to practice, create a portal back to his hotel, probably someone who can properly heal him. His thoughts shifted to what he thought he saw in the alleyway. “Wanda,” he breathed. He sat up suddenly. “Owe,” he groaned holding his wound. He looked around. “Wanda are you around?” he asked. Nothing. He swallowed laying back down.

Stephen closed his eyes concentrating into going into the astral realm. He took a deep breath as suddenly he pulled out. Stephen floated above his body and looked around. Only to see or hear other strong spirits but none were Wanda. He looked around and noticed his body. “Boy I look like shit,” he realized seeing his arms spread, his mouth partially open, his hair a greasy mess, his beard growing out. He suddenly woke up with a small gasp.

Stephen had spent the next two days healing and practicing in the dingy motel Blade left him in. Ordering takeout when hungry. After a couple of days, his magical capabilities were coming back. He scoffed out a smile as he created a portal. “I really was suffering from magical dysfunction,” he joked as he walked through. He was finally back in his hotel room as he showered, dressed his wound, shaved, and got dressed. He found someone who helped his wound heal a bit faster as well. It was still sore but overall the wound was all but healed, except for the sunken scar. He lazed about in his hotel a bit trying to figure out ways to get his life back together but soon he was bored out of his mind. His mind kept wandering back to all the things that happened. All the things he did, pain, regret came flooding in. He knew if he let it, that it would probably affect his ability to concentrate and use his magic once more.

So he had no choice but to distract himself and once again he chose to walk. Stephen walked down the streets more alert this time around. Perhaps a bit more humble as well. After getting tired of the view he decided to turn down an alleyway and create a portal to another part of the city. Then walk around once more. After an hour he got bored did it once again and paid a street vendor for food. After eating he started doing it again, getting practice and exercise, and before he knew it, it was dark and the weather was turning bad. He decided to do it once more for the night. He created a portal and stepped out. The wind blew his hair lightly along with some fallen leaves and trash that danced and circled about. He sighed as he began walking and he could not help but feel he had been here before. He kept walking along the high wall and stopped when he noticed a large rod iron fence. He took a deep breath looking around. The wind blowing as an eerie feeling came over him. He exhaled as he looked back at the fence.

He slowly stepped up to it and realized where he was at. He's at the same cemetery Wanda was buried at. He gazed through the iron fence. It was dark, it was creepy, and perhaps a bit dangerous. “But I'm a god damn, sorcerer,” he whispered to himself as he created a portal in. A portal appeared a few feet away from Wanda and her brother's resting place. He casually walked to the gave and it was quiet for a moment as the wind fell silent. He smiled as he conjured a bouquet of flowers red tulips, white daisies, and lilies, as he laid them on her grave with the many others. The wind picked up quickly along with droplets of rain.

“Wanda...” he finally spoke. “I probably should have come to visit sooner...but,” he paused as the rain started to pick up. “Fuck,” he swore tempted to use a spell to change the weather. He swallowed and just decided to continue. “I know I should have come to visit you sooner!” he started again as the rain began to pour and the wind continued to blow. “But I had...I guess you can say I've been distracted lately! I...I also been lying...to you...to myself....even Clea. I cheated...I didn't see it like that at first but I suppose I did. I've been trying to hide, not deal with all these emotions...because somehow facing them...accepting them...felt wrong. Frowned upon...you had just healed from the death of Vision and your brother...I didn't feel like it was the right time. It was never the right time...three weeks later I met my wife Clea and...I had forgotten,” he breathed looking down. “She told me once... _I used to tell myself there was always be a bigger jerk than you...but I was wrong_ ,” Strange quoted Clea as he was completely soaked. He gave up and sat down near her grave. “She said that sometime after she found the Spirit Siphon. She was right...I am a jerk,” Stephen said defeated. “B-but Clea is still around and most likely always will be...I can always work on her forgiveness ask...but you...you're gone...and that _kills_ me,” he realized suddenly breaking down again.

Lightning lit up the sky above him followed by a loud thunderous crack. He looked up and chuckled. “I killed you and I know deep within my soul I shouldn't have...this shouldn't have happened. You're not supposed to be gone yet, Wanda,” he cried shaking his head. “You're not supposed to be gone!” he yelled becoming angry at himself and at her. He threw himself forward and slammed his fist on the sod and muddy ground. “Why did you die...dammit...why did you come after me?!” he asked. “Why do you always listen to me?” he cried partially glad the rain was masking his tears. Stephen dropped his head and cried for a few minutes. All the pain and emotion he exerted, exhibiting lingering, fully. It wasn't like the first time when he cried over her grave. Crying, feeling it then at the moment but disappeared, faded. Now the pain lingered and he was numb but not numb with self-pity. Numb with pain. He sat there and he knew he could possibly get sick and regret it but he didn't care.

Images of the dance club came back. Seeing the spirit that looked like her in Black Market. Seeing her out in those alleyways. It was her, it had to be. He swallowed, wondering why wasn't he seeing her anymore? Why wasn't she coming back? Did she finally move on? He didn't know. Perhaps she was busy elsewhere? After all, she had other friends grieving. “You weren't supposed to leave,” he uttered. “You aren't supposed to be gone,” he whispered right after. The rain finally began to slow down a bit. He cooled off but yet the anger in his chest and the pain in his heart would not cool. So instead he sat there staring off in space. His thoughts slowly began to process the reality, the events, the anger slowly subsided and all he did was dwell and think.

_I have nothing left to lose._

Suddenly he stood up as he conjured a shovel and stuck it in the ground. He pulled off a top layer of sod and a bit of dirt but it wasn't a lot. He grunted as he stuck it in again and again. The rain had loosened the soil significantly but it was still too slow. He shook his head and started kicking everything else to the side. All the trinkets, stones, flowers, they were all in the way. He stepped back. “What am I doing?” he scolded himself. Suddenly his clothes transformed back to his mage regalia as he magically pushed everything aside.

He once forgot he was a sorcerer, wallowing in his self-pity and thoughts. _Never again_. He stepped back as the ground shook and begin to raise a small pile of dirt grew into a hill, then a large hill. Soon Wanda's coffin appeared as he tossed his shovel aside and walked towards the closed coffin swiping off the loose soil. A moment of hesitation came to him as he wondered if he should do what he suddenly decided to do. He knew once he opened this coffin there was no going back. He had to see it, all the way through. He swallowed admiring her cherry wood coffin for a moment.

Strange stepped back as suddenly the coffin unlocked and swung open. He turned his head away from the stench of death. He covered his mouth her body was already starting to decay and he dropped his head. He was thinking perhaps he was too late. Though he shook his head. There was no such thing as too late in Necromancy. He magically lifted her corpse, she was seemingly dressed in white. She had an elaborate white headpiece similar to her costume. He created a portal with his other hand and sent her body flying through, following after. His clothes transformed into a thick coat as he appeared in an ice cave near the tundra. He had once set an ice elemental free here. He suddenly conjured a shard of ice and encased Wanda's body. He stared at it for a moment as he exhaled a puff of mist from the cold.

Stephen was in his hotel room when he heard a knock on his door. He made his way to the door and opened it. “Yes?” he asked before blinking in shock. It was Steve Rogers out in the hall in his brown bomber jacket, casual shirt, and jeans. “Steve?” Strange asked. Steve flashed a smile.

“Can I come in?” Rogers asked. Strange nodded as he stepped back.

“I hope you don't mind the small mess and the stray tissues,” Strange warned as he quickly magically tidy a few things up. Steve nodded as the door closed behind him. He looked around still amazed to see even the simplest magical tricks in action.

“You're a hard guy to find,” Rogers started.

“Well, I should hope so. Considering who and what we are,” Strange replied a bit sarcastic.

“Last known whereabouts of you on any radar was a 911 call of you stating you got shot in an alley,” Steve provided as he crossed his arms seriously. Stephen nodded with a sigh.

“Yeah...” he breathed as he picked up a few things near him by hand.

“How that happened?” Steve asked.

“I was chasing down a mugger who stole my wallet,” Strange started as he moved a morning paper aside and sat on the edge of his hotel bed. “And I made the stupid mistake assuming he was unarmed. He got the best of me,” Strange finished with a clap as he clasped his hands together with a tight-lipped smile.

“Okay...accidents happen but why the 911 call? You're a sorcerer couldn't you know just heal yourself or teleport out of there?” Rogers asked confused.

“It was not my finest moment, okay,” Strange admitted. “And FYI most sorcerers can't heal...at all, themselves or others, second we don't teleport we create portals which takes a lot of concentration and practice by the way,” Stephen informed crossing his arms as well. Rogers nodded as he blinked a few times taking in the information.

“Well, to be honest, I wasn't here to discuss that... I came here because I wanted to inform you that Wanda's grave has been desecrated,” Steve revealed. Strange nodded as he stood up once more and sighed pushing his hair back nervously.

“I heard...it's all over the news,” Strange replied. “Do they have any idea who did this?” he asked turning to Rogers. Rogers looked down and shook his head.

“No... the evidence was washed away, only a shovel was found. However they suspect a magic-user or someone with powers was involved,” Rogers revealed. Strange's brows lowered.

“Why?” he asked.

“Well the way the coffin was found...it looked as if the dirt was somehow pushed from the ground up. It doesn't make sense,” Steve replied. Strange nodded.

“You sure it wasn't because of all the rain two nights ago?” Strange asked.

“Positive, it didn't happen to no other graves at the site and it would have surely affected her brother's coffin as well,” Steve replied. Strange nodded in agreement.

“You're right,” Strange replied sadly.

“Look the truth is...I trust you and I think you can be a big help to find out who was involved or who did this,” Steve said sincerely. “The others...they're still upset but...I know you cared about Wanda a lot. I saw how you broke down just like the others. You spent enough time with Wanda as we all did, maybe even more,” Steve spoke with such ardor. “In fact, you may even know her better than most,” Rogers added. Strange looked down sadly.

“Obviously not enough,” Strange replied. He swallowed as guilt was sticking ice-picks in his chest and back. “Look I'll try to see what I can do,” Strange finally spoke up. “I can't guarantee a lot, however, a lot has happened to me, lately. As you can.....achooo!” Strange sneezed covering his nose and mouth with a tissue just in time. “Sorry...also fighting off this cold,” Strange replied with a sniff. Rogers stepped back but smiled all the same.

“You weren't kidding about that healing thing,” Rogers realized. Strange scoffed out a smile.

“I do have some herbs and salves that will quicken up the process,” Strange informed.

“Good to hear,” Rogers replied as he started heading to the door. “Look if you need anything let me know...I'm here to help,” Rogers offered as he walked out and offered to shake his hand. Stephen reached for it but pulled back as he smiled.

“Germs,” he replied. Rogers nodded with a smile. “But thanks...hopefully I should be fine,” Strange thanked as he closed the door. He turned around and leaned against it swallowing as he blinked strongly a few times. He held his head fighting off the guilt, shame, and potential fear from what he got himself into.

It took Strange a few more days to recover from his cold and his unexpected meeting with Steve Rogers. It brought many doubts, unwanted emotions, but most of all it made him realize how he needed to plan better. He was Sorcerer Supreme once. He was one of the world's best neurosurgeons, he was an Avenger. He needed to be smarter and more put together than this. He needed to be more logical, determined, and he needed to push his emotions aside.

Night came as a portal appeared in the Sanctum Sanctorum. Doctor Stephen Strange stepped out but not in his usual blue and red regalia. His robes mostly consisted of black with some silver, his cloak was the only thing that remained the same. He looked up and sighed. “Home sweet home,” he breathed feeling that warm, familiar feeling once more. He was grateful they did not ban him or took away his privilege to create a portal into the Sanctum. To be honest, he needed this place back, it is and will always be the perfect place for a base of operations. Strange took a few steps about to climb up the stairs before he caught himself. He suddenly levitated before flying up the second floor. He made his way to the usual master bedroom, hoping the current protector and master was asleep. He opened the door and floated in once more. He knew most sorcerers had enough sense to put extra shields in their room. Which he noticed he did. But Strange also knew how to counter them. He quickly broke the ones by the bed. Suddenly a loud noise started ringing.

Master Ike who was a young olive-skinned male from the UK sat up alarmed. Strange grimaced as he cast the spell he had intended to. A burst of tendrils came from his hand like missiles and went straight to the Master's head. “Ah...you got me on that one,” Stephen said as he raised his hand and broke the alarm spell. Stephen lowered as he watched as Master Ike just sat on his bed blankly. “I read the spell on accident... and I remember saying to myself. Never in my life would I cast such a spell, especially this one,” he whispered as he bent down to see if the spell was truly working. He poked him in the side of his head as he wobbled for a moment. Stephen smiled.

“Master Ike, you have returned to Kamar-Taj?” an adept asked. Master Ike smiled with a nod.

“Yes, I'm making my way to the library. I require some extra reading material,” Master Ike replied.

“Oh, I see, very well,” the adept said with a nod and left him to be. Master Ike made his way to the library it's new protector perked a brow confused.

“Master Ike are you not the current protector of the New York Sanctum?”

“Yes...but I require something to pass the time as well,” he answered. “May I take a look,” he asked. The librarian nodded. Master Ike disappeared for a few minutes seemingly browsing.

“Master Moncreiffe may I take a look at this book here,” he asked. Master Moncreiffe made his way over to the book and sighed. He looked at the book and smiled.

“Ah Sacred Texts of Avalon, this books mostly contains things of the fae and other fae like creatures. Thought you wouldn't be into this kind of stuff,” he said about to bring out his keys.

“Why not?” Master Ike questioned him.

“Well...well now that I think about it,” Master Moncreiffe started second-guessing until there was a loud bang outside. “What was that?” he asked.

“I don't know,” Master Ike replied as Master Moncreiffe ran towards the sound. Master Ike smirked as he snatched the keys. He quickly made his way towards another part of the library. One that was even more heavily sealed. The book in it was considered one of the more dangerous books. He began to undo the locks and chains quickly. He glanced back hoping the librarian was still distracted. He grabbed the book before replacing it with another. He placed the chains and lock them back on the other book as it transformed into a visual replica. He smiled as he quickly hid the other.

After a couple of more minutes, Master Moncreiffe returned. “Odd it seemed a novice created a locust spell, quite impressive to be honest. Anyways you still want to see the book?”

“Ah, no, in fact, I've spent too much time here already,” Master Ike replied as he made his way out of the library.

He returned to the Sanctum where Strange waited. Master Ike calmly stepped up to him as he presented Strange with the book. Strange took it and smiled.

“Alhayat Baed Dhlk or better known as the Master Book of the Dead,” Strange admired in awe. “Said to hold almost every necromantic spell known to Sorcerer kind,” he breathed in admiration. “Let's see if it lives true to it's reputation,” Strange added as he looked back to Master Ike. Stephen stepped back as a magical sword went through him from behind. Master Ike swayed a bit as blood dripped out of his mouth in shock. The original spell breaking.

“Sshh-t, Strange...why?” Master Ike breathed as he fell to his knees.

“Because it's a book of necromancy. You need to be dead first,” Strange answered simply as he stepped back making sure Master Ike did not die on his shoes. He sighed as he turned around shaking his head, trying to shake off the code of morality that he had. He needed to do this, for the greater good, to save the rest of the world from the fall out from the untimely death of the nexus being. He opened the book and began to read. He skimmed through then turned the page. After turning a few more pages he found a spell he thought suitable for a test.

It was a basic necromancy spell. However, even though the spell was basic only a master would probably be able to perform it. He turned back around. “Fresh corpse...check, know the name of the corpse in question, check,” he said as the book hovered in front of him near one hand. He suddenly cast a seal around Master Ike as he began to chant the words in the spell in their native tongue. After a few seconds, it appeared nothing happened. Strange swallowed as he looked back at the book. “Are you kidding? Did I actually mess up?” he asked himself when suddenly he heard shuffling. “Whoa,” he let out startled as Master Ike had twitched he jerked his arm. He suddenly began to pick himself back up as Strange's eyes widen in amazement. He looked at Master Ike stand up and shake his head looking slightly confused.

“Am I...dead?” he asked. Strange nodded his head. “Wait didn't you just kill me?” he asked. Strange's brows rose as he looked back at the book, this part wasn't explained. That the corpse will have their memories, thoughts, and personality? He swallowed and grimaced.

“Yeah,” he finally decided to answer and be honest with him. “I needed someone to practice on, to see if this book was truly legit,” Strange answered.

“Every book in the library in the Kamar-Taj is legit!” Ike yelled angrily.

“Yeah but I still needed someone to practice on and you were it,” Strange countered. “Look you're dead, I raised you back up...you're my thrall now. You have about three days to a week worth of life left in you. I can prolong it if I find this slow decay spell I just glossed over,” he replied. “Or you can die again now, your choice,” Stephen snapped. Ike growled.

“You'll pay for this Strange,” he replied.

“I know...I'm already paying,” Strange replied back. “I'm always paying but for now shut up and don't move while I cast this slow decay spell,” Strange ordered as he stuck his hand forward inches away from Master Ike's face.


	17. The Passing

“Awe you're like a proper necromancer now,” Ike taunted as he just nicked a few more things from the Kamar-Taj successfully for Strange to use. He watched as Strange had been resurrecting rats, mice, and small insects.

“Watch your sarcasm I'm still your master,” Strange warned busily as he revived a grasshopper. “Besides I'm practicing some of the minor spells in the book. Like that spell I just cast on you yesterday to hide the stench of decay,” he reminded. Master Ike looked away bitterly.

“I still don't get why my death is for the greater good,” Master Ike complained. Strange kept his mind on the task at hand.

“It's because I messed up. There are you happy?” Strange answered. Ike crossed his arms and stared.

“No!” he bellowed. “That still doesn't explain anything!” he added irritated. Strange dropped his head and sighed.

“Okay first off, yes I messed up. Secondly, does your death have to do with the event personally? No, I'm sorry to admit this too,” he paused. “Look the truth is I killed the Scarlet Witch and I was never meant to,” he revealed.

“You...you killed the Scarlet Witch?” he asked in surprise.

“Yes, on accident,” Strange answered. “The thing is...she was a nexus being who died an untimely death by _my_ hands,” Strange revealed. “The fallout for me alone has been catastrophic and eventually will spread to everyone, not just me. The death will cause chaos to our reality until another one appears,” Strange explained with a heavy sigh.

“But...couldn't you just trust nature to take its course, wait for another to be born?” Ike asked confused.

“Yes and no...you know what happened the last time a nexus being died an untimely death?” Strange asked walking past Ike. “The Dark Ages! I don't know about you but I think the rest of the world will appreciate it if I fix this wrong as fast as possible,” Stephen said. “Your death will help contribute to it...besides it could have happened sooner than later with her death hanging in the air,” Stephen grumbled as he left the room to gather a few things, leaving Ike to sulk to himself.

Strange ate a bowl of cereal as he examined one of the items Master Ike stole for him. He looked at the sash and smiled. It truly did belong to Wong. “Ike,” Stephen called as Ike was sitting there trying to keep his muscles loose as rigor mortis was starting to get the best of him.

“What?” Ike asked in return.

“I need you to do me one last favor and you're free to...go...rest in peace,” Strange said as he stared at the book his eyes narrowing.

“Alright? What is it?” Ike asked interested.

“I need you to finish gathering the last of the books in the basement. Put them anywhere but there,” Strange replied as he decided to take off. Ike looked down shaking his head.

Ike did as he was told, unfortunately in death, the use and control of magical capabilities withered. After moving most magically he had to move the rest by hand climbing the stairs and leaving them by the hall that leads to the basement. Soon Strange returned as he inspected Ike's work and nodded.

“You did good,” Strange affirmed. He stepped back and sighed as he transformed his clothes into a thick coat. “I'm guessing you don't feel anything physically, anymore?” Strange decided to ask. Ike crossed his arms and shook his head. “That's what I thought,” he said as he concentrated back on the spell on hand. He closed his eyes and swallowed as the temperature suddenly dropped and frost started to form before turning into ice. The ice became thicker as well as Master Ike looked around the room thoroughly impressed.

“You created an icebox, why?” Ike asked.

“Almost,” Stephen answered as he cast another spell making sure the ice would not melt. “I never tried this spell before so let's hope it works,” Strange revealed with a toothy grimace. “Alright be right back,” he said. Stephen created a portal and stepped in. After a couple of minutes, the portal reappeared and suddenly a block of ice slid through startling Ike.

“Whoa,” Ike breathed stepping back alert. Soon Strange stepped through as well. Ike's jaw dropped as he stared at the block more closely. He slowly neared, his muscles, popping. “Wait...is there a person in there?” he asked. Strange released a heavy sigh as smoke came out as well. He nodded.

“Yes,” Strange replied. Ike looked at him confusedly.

“Who?” he asked. Stephen blinked before flashing a smile.

“Wanda Maximoff,” he replied.

“Is that?”

“Yes, the Scarlet Witch,” Stephen replied.

“Are...are you sure you're ready to perform a spell like that, yet?” Ike asked. Stephen shook his head as he summoned the Master Book of the Dead.

“No...” he breathed out as Wong's sash suddenly appeared in Strange's other hand.

“So what are you going to do?” Ike asked.

“You know for a dead guy, you sure ask a lot of questions,” Strange retorted looking at him tired of being distracted.

“Hey! I'm trying to reason that my death was truly not in vain! Because every lame ass excuse you gave me so far proves otherwise!” Ike defended loudly. Stephen swallowed as he looked back at the book.

“I'm not going to resurrect her yet. I'm just going to summon and strengthen her spirit...her connection to this realm,” he finally answered. Ike's brows raised as he shook his head.

“I don't think she's going to like that,” Ike replied.

“Nonsense...” Strange disagreed at first. “Okay well maybe a little,” he suddenly agreed. “Look hush I need to concentrate,” he ordered. Ike stepped back and decided to lean against the wall near the stairs up to the first floor. The book floated in front of him, this time the spell was in another language Gaelic and he had minimum experience reading it correctly. He began speaking as he suddenly held forward Wong's sash and clearly said his name. “Bidh mi a ’goid lùth an duine beò, Wong!” He paused as he felt energy attached to the sash as it had a translucent sheen on it now. “Gus a bhith an-còmhnaidh air a bhiadhadh gu spiorad mo leannan, Wanda Maxmioff!” he said loudly. “Tha mi gad ghairm, tha mi gad ghairm, ceangailte gu bheil thu gu taobh seo na bheille!” he chanted.

Suddenly the room became very quiet. As nothing appeared to happen. Ike looked around confused as suddenly a female breathing could be heard. They both looked around as a softly glowing figure appeared as it walked through or from the ice shard. Wanda's spirit floated through the ice slowly as she began to approach. Both Strange and Ike's eyes widen as Wanda floated closer, robed in the white dress and headpiece she was buried in. She suddenly took a ghostly breath in and exhaled.

“What have you done?” she whispered in shock. Her jaw and teeth slightly chattering. That wasn't exactly the greeting he was expecting as he stared in awe for a moment.

“Hello Wanda,” Strange finally breathed. Wanda slightly tilted her head before blinking. A moment of realization finally crept in as her lips closed and quivered for a moment.

“You idiot! How could you?” she shouted as she held her head in anger and disbelief. “I was finally at peace! How could you!? How could you!?” she shrieked shaking her head. Suddenly she looked up at him teeth gritted as she disappeared as a banshee-like scream came from her direction then faded. Stephen leaned back startled and alert.

“Well that went well,” Ike finally spoke as he decided to make his way upstairs. Stephen blinked as he took a deep breath and released a heavy sigh. He looked down and shook his head.

“You're right that could have gone way better,” Strange finally agreed, trying his best to collect himself. He followed Ike up the stairs, the banshee-like scream still shook him to his core. They both exited the basement. Strange closed the door and magically sealed it. Ike shook his head before chuckling.

“Ah....that was worth staying and seeing after all,” Ike said to himself and Strange.

“Glad someone was entertained,” Stephen remarked lowly trying to figure out what to do next. Ike nodded. Stephen swallowed before exhaling through his nose. He leaned against the wall covering his face as he began to second guess his decision.

“Oh now you see the error in your ways,” Ike scolded lightly.

“I always see them after the fact,” Strange muffled a reply. He scoffed as he lowered his hands from his face. “Though this time I knew what the consequences will and possibly be,” he added looking down trying hard not to feel sorry for himself. Ike nodded as he actually felt a bit sorry for Strange. Strange swallowed as he scratched the back of his head. “Look Ike I'm not going to ask you for forgiveness because I don't deserve none,” Strange started looking back up at him seriously. “But I appreciate all you've done for me. Your time is almost up and all I ask of you is don't come back haunting around here because I really don't' want to exercise your presence off the property,” Stephen warned. Ike nodded.

“I hate to say this but...good luck asshole. I'm going to find a place to rest,” he said and with that Master Ike mustered enough magical energy to summon one last portal. Strange looked up and stared as he could see the place he was going was by an ocean. He saw Master Ike walk through the portal and disappear as the portal finally faded with him. Strange stared before looking down blinking back tears, trying hard not to cry.

“Maybe I'm not cut out for this necromancy shit after all,” Strange said to himself. Wiping a few tears off as he sniffed trying to quell the regret, sadness, fear that was threatening to make him stop.

“Then why did you do it?” he heard her ask. Stephen quickly wiped the tears from his eyes and look up to see Wanda staring from down the hall. She slowly floated towards him, her eyes filled with a sadness he couldn't stand to see at the moment. He looked down and swallowed.

“Because life gave me no choice,” he croaked. Wanda shook her head lightly.

“Life always gives you a choice,” she replied.

“Not this time,” he said sadly. She was quiet as she looked down sad, bitter. She shook her head once more.

“You were the one who always warned me about using Necromancy...how it broke all these ethical and moral laws!” Wanda's spirit yelled but it was still faint. “And yet you have the gall to use it on me...and summon me!?” she bellowed hurt. She suddenly floated past down the hall towards the grand entryway. “I hate you,” she breathed. Stephen closed his eyes and swallowed, dealing with the sting of her words. He sniffed as he looked up to face her but she was gone. His gaze slowly shifted down towards the floor that had some books lined against the halls.

“Believe me...I hate myself too,” he breathed. He suddenly nodded sniffing once more, quelling the tears and calming his emotions and pain enough as he created a portal to the library to finish the job that Master Ike couldn't.

It was hard knowing that Wanda's spirit was around but not seeing her. It was hard knowing that if he really wanted to, he can make her appear and face him. Though out of respect and mostly out of guilt he decided to let her be. He deserved to be haunted after what he had done and haunt she did. He knew he had to man up and face the consequences of his actions. Actions he chose to do, for a plan that may or not work in the end. So once again he studied and begin reading the book having to stop a few times to translate the language. He read in the library quietly sipping tea when he heard a loud bang as if a book had been dropped on the floor. He glanced up and saw nothing. He looked back at the book as he began to translate once more before a few papers that were on a table nearby flew off the table.

“Wanda stop wasting your energy,” Stephen scolded distracted. “It's not all yours,” he added. Suddenly his tea broke in his hands. “Alright, since you're going act like a spoiled child I'm going to study elsewhere and leave you be. Since you asked so nicely and if you act up again....” Stephen warned as he exited the library. “I'll bind you to a room so go ahead...push me and see what happens,” he threatened as he walked out and the door slammed behind him. That did startle him a bit however as he released a frustrated sigh and made his way to his room.

He once again was practicing on a few insects he saw one hopping away then another, followed by two more. He can only assume Wanda let out the rest and had them scatter as he looked up and scoffed. “Great now don't be surprise if we have an infestation,” he spoke out loud and left once more. He was now in the sunroom greenhouse as he kept trying to look for the perfect spell to resurrect Wanda and he kept flipping back to one spell he could not read. In fact, he could not figure out the language. It frustrated him as he was somehow lured to that one in particular. “Ugh...shit,” he swore knowing he was going to need help translating this one. He had no choice as he summoned his cell and took a few pictures of the text. He stood up as his cloak came rushing to his side.

“I'm going out Wanda, do me a favor and try not to burn the house down,” Strange said as he took a few steps and created a portal. He heard a light fixture break and smiled shaking his head. He begins by visiting a few language experts he knew and most did not recognize the language. His search led him to a college professor named Michael Hurtz in Cambridge as he was said to be the words best philologist. He broke into his office and decided to sit as he was out for lunch.

An elderly professor walked into his office and yelled dropping his suitcase. “Excuse you, you gave me quite a fright,” Hurtz said as he picked up his suitcase and made his way back behind his desk. He began unpacking as he narrowed his eyes. “Do I know you?” he asked. “Are you one of my students? I don't believe I recognize you,” he admitted. Strange shook his head.

“No, I believe we have not met,” Strange replied. “Doctor Edgar Pleetz,” Strange introduced himself as he stood up and raised his hand and shook the professor's hand. “I came here seeking your expertise,” Strange replied. “See I have this text and I was wondering if you can figure out what language it is, perhaps translate a bit of it,” Strange asked bringing out his cellphone.

“Well give it here...let me have...a look,” Hurtz said putting on his reading glasses. He took Strange's phone and stared. He was quiet for a moment and then smiled.

“Ah that's Enochian or the so-called language of the Angels,” he revealed.

“What?” Strange asked slightly confused.

“Utter gibberish, no one uses it. It was created by a delusional fanatic named Dee,” he revealed. He looked at it a bit more. “Circle around...beings...surround...the...bodies?” he begins to read. Suddenly Strange snatched his phone.

“Ah...that's quite enough actually, thank you,” Strange thanked as he turned around and began to walk out.

“Oh...yes, very well,” Hurtz said with a nod. Strange made his way to the door and opened it when a thought occurred to him. He suddenly closed the door again and turned. “Ah, do you need anything else?” Hurtz asked opening his suitcase.

“Actually I do,” Stephen answered as he turned. “I need you to translate this text including pronunciations of it,” Strange told.

“I...I really don't have the time I got papers to grade. I-”

“I think you do,” Strange said as he raised his hand and as the tendrils came out from his fingers as it did with Master Ike. Strange swallowed he was tempted to bring the book here but it might take Hurtz a while to translate and if he left him there to his own devices, someone could take the book. Strange suddenly opened a portal to the Sanctum. “Walk into the portal and wait for my orders,” Strange ordered as the Profesor Hurtz did as he was told. Strange followed suit and left.

They were both back in the Sanctum. “Follow me. Mr. Hurtz,” Stephen ordered his clothes returning back to his dark robes. He began to walk upstairs and lead him to the library. “Don't want to hear about it Wanda,” Stephen warned suddenly sensing her presence. Strange had the professor translate the spell. It took him about thirteen hours altogether. He fed him and let him rest in a guest room. He even tried to make a break for it at one point as he was sure Wanda had somehow removed the spell.

Finally, Professor Hurtz held three sets of translations of the spell. Strange made his way to him and stared at the three sets and swallowed. “Incredible,” he whispered. “I think...this may be it,” he added. Strange finally summoned a portal once more. “Alright Professor Hurtz back to jolly old England you go,” he said as Professor Hurtz mindlessly walked through. The portal began to fade as Strange began to read the English version. “Perfect Revival or Second Life...” he read. “Is said to bring back the target in question as if the person had never passed,” he read to himself silently a bit. He read the costs and swallowed. “At least ten...pieces, five souls- good, strong, brave or pure and five pieces of those who are neutral, dark, demented, or evil. One God-like or Angelic, the other Demon or wretched?” he said jerking his head to the side. He suddenly released a heavy sigh, realizing the spell was going to be costly, literally. “Shit,” he swore putting a hand to his forehead realizing he had to create a list.

Strange sighed taking the papers and storing them somewhere safe as he needed to sleep on the idea. He got to his bed and sat down, tired, dropping his head lost in thought.

“Don't do it,” he heard Wanda say. He looked to his side and stayed quiet for a moment.

“I have no choice, Wanda,” he answered lowly.

“You said there was always a choice,” she reminded.

“Not this time,” he repeated. They were both quiet as he breathed through his nose and sat up a bit more straight. He looked around and realized he could not see her but he could feel a coldness nearby. “You came to warn me...didn't you?” he asked. There was silence at first as Wanda finally appeared as she was sitting next to him.

“Yes,” she finally answered looking back at him.

“Why?” he asked.

“Because...” she paused looking away before looking down sadly. “You were consumed by guilt...you were making stupid choices...I was afraid...I was afraid of what you would do...afraid you would get yourself killed,” she voiced.

“I won't,” he replied simply putting his legs upon his bed going through Wanda as he sat in bed leaning on the headboard.

“And yet I still fear,” she breathed. “I fear for you...I fear what you are about to do next,” she admitted. She looked back at him sadly. She shook her head. “It's too great a risk...a cost...just please don't,” she pleaded. He swallowed and looked down.

“Goodnight Wanda,” he bid her as he dismissed her presence. Her eyes widen defeated as she faded from his sight. He rubbed his face before stressfully pushing his hair back. He sighed before lying down going to sleep.


	18. Runaway

Stephen got up, got dressed as he decided to leave the Sanctum. He sat in a crowded coffeehouse as he tried his best to create a list. He knew if he made it in the Sanctum Wanda would try to stop him. He sat there sipping on coffee writing down names, scratching some out. The truth was he wasn't sure how to go about it. At least five good and five bad or neutral. Bad and neutral was easy enough odds are likely he can break into a prison and take out five baddies right there. Though, one had to be at least truly evil, dark. Five good was even worse. He kept writing down names and scratching some out those he wasn't sure he could find or take on. He sighed frustrated tossing his pen down and pushing back his hair. Why should he settle for simple thugs? Wanda deserved really strong baddies, right? I mean taking out those who are a pain in the ass for the world? Might as well do a world a favor, right? He thought to himself as he began scribbling things down once more.

“Hey turn that up!” someone yelled as the TV that was usually low was now loud.

“Yes, it's true...Captain Marvel is gone...” Steve Rogers said to the news who surrounding him.

“Are you absolutely sure?” a reporter asked.

“Our sources are reliable... if they have every reason to believe she's gone...then I believe them...if you excuse me,” Rogers excused as the media kept hassling him. Stephen scoffed.

“It's already happening,” he realized. Carole Danvers was one of the strongest on the team. He didn't even bother putting her name on the list. He was sure all she needed was a second and one good punch and he was a goner. “Damn,” he suddenly breathed realizing she could have been a great sacrifice. He sighed going back down looking at his list.

After a while, he was mildly satisfied with the list of names he had in front of him. He swallowed as he stared memorizing the list as he knew having a written copy was just folly. “Alright,” he said to himself and walked out. He made his way down an alleyway the list suddenly bursting into flames burning up turning to ash as he created a portal back to the sanctum.

He clapped his hands feeling like he was getting somewhere finally, a step closer to bringing back Wanda. The Sanctum was quiet and he hated it. He was used to Wong or Wanda making some type of presence as he decided he better concoct a plan to get his first victim. He made his way upstairs and started searching, for things. He knew this victim was not going to go easy but this was a bit personal. As the son of Satan and once ruler of Hell he should have not let Wanda die. He could have done something and they both knew it. Though it would be stupid to fight him in his element. He needed a way to lure him back to earth.

“You seem very busy suddenly. What are you doing?” Wanda asked her spirit appeared startling Strange. He released a heavy sigh as he opened a glass case and pulled out a silver and gold looking rope.

“Nothing,” he replied examining it carefully.

“That doesn't look like nothing,” Wanda said crossing her arms.

“You're right,” he said swallowing walking past her. He continued to ignore her knowing that if he spoke the truth she would disapprove. Suddenly Wanda appeared in front of him. He accidentally walked through her and gasped as he felt suddenly chilled to the bone, a static feeling also raised the fine hairs on his arms and neck. “Don't do that!” he scolded frustrated.

“You're going to do something with that list are you?” she asked as he continued walking away.

“I'm going to try,” he finally admitted. “I might be gone for a while,” Stephen added as he created a portal. “Behave,” he warned before walking through.

Stephen at first tried searching Daimon's usually earthly haunts. He asked around, mentioned his name, it was his attentions for people to spill that someone was looking for him, just not who. Eventually Strange appeared in his hometown. Specifically his land, his house, he decided to burn it. He knew that would catch his attention and after thirty minutes it did.

“What the hell are you doing here, Strange?” Daimon asked. “And why did you burn down my Dad's house?” he asked. Strange turned around as he was roasting a marshmallow as he waited.

“What? I thought you hated that house?” Strange asked before blowing on his marshmallow.

“Yeah...I guess you did me a favor...but why?”

“The land's tainted, a portal can open back up any minute. I rather people stay away from the area,” Strange said as he walked up to him casually. “You bought your trident? Why?” Strange asked as he finally ate his marshmallow.

“Rumors...” Hellstrom answered his eyes narrowing. “People say they saw you partying at Black Market, that's no place for a person like you,” Daimon said.

“Is it now?” Strange replied as he nodded. “Because last I checked...I was labeled a hero killer,” he said. “You could have brought her back, saved her,” Strange said.

“She's not in hell,” Daimon answered. “I don't do that. I don't fuck with fate...heard you do, however,” Daimon pointed out with a tilt of his trident.

“Yeah, you're right,” Strange said as he suddenly attacked magically. Daimon flew back as he growled frustratedly.

“What are you doing, Strange!?” Hellstrom warned.

“Doing what needs to be done!” Stephen said as he flew in the air and illusion multiple's of himself. Hellstrom sighed.

“Ugh...fuckin-a,” he swore as he suddenly slammed down his trident and the earth cracked, it glowed red and it Hell opened and slowly hands began to crawl out before a swarm of demons started to jump and swarm.

“Tsk,” Strange clicked his tongue. Getting ready for another spell, he knew this wasn't to be easy.

They fought for about fifteen minutes. Spell after spell, shield after shield, and even some physical blows. Both were tired and magically exhausted but he was grateful for Daimon's arrogance for he chose to fight instead of running and when he finally decided to retreat, he couldn't. Daimon looked down swallowing.

“What the hell?” he let out as he saw the rope tied around his feet and nailed to a railroad spike on the ground. Strange smirked.

“You didn't see one of my copies tie it on you?” Strange asked.

“What the fuck is this?” Daimon asked trying to get it off but failing. Stephen neared.

“Thief's Spring,” he answered. “It doesn't have many uses really it just keeps the person bound to this spot, bound on this plane to never escape. Stuck, stuck, stuck,” Strange taunted as he neared. Daimon chuckled nervously.

“You've fucking lost your mind,” Daimon said as he grabbed his trident to defend himself one last time.

Only a yell could be heard as few crows flew off startled by the sudden yell. Stephen appeared back in New York. Though he wasn't ready to return to the Sanctum just yet. He decided he needed to be alone for a bit. He was also hungry from the last battle. Strange walked into a diner, his lip bruised, his clothes slightly splattered in blood. He smelt of sulfur as he walked to a booth holding a trident in one of his hands as he sat down. A waitress came to him as he ordered a coffee to start out with. Strange stared numbly, as he tried to process what he just did. What he had done after he finally had a sip of his coffee he closed his eyes and smiled. The warmth, filling him, bringing him some comfort.

“Can I have a menu?” he suddenly asked. Strange ate as people were staring at him wide-eyed. They knew who he was and it was his fault. He didn't bother changing his clothes, hiding the trident. He simply didn't care anymore.

He ate his pancakes, hash browns, and eggs. He didn't care. He couldn't _afford_ to care.

Suddenly a person sat down in front of him.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Blade asked. Stephen smiled.

“Eating breakfast,” Strange answered. “Want some?” he asked. Blade just stared.

“I already ate,” he said. He looked to the side-eyeing the trident.

“That doesn't belong to you. Why do you have it?” Blade asked. Stephen flashed a smile and simply continued to eat. Blade stared his arms crossed waiting for Stephen to finish eating. Strange finally paid and decided to leave. Blade followed him silently as he walked out. “You have better not do your stupid sorcerer portal shit,” Blade threatened. “We need to talk!” Strange stopped as he turned.

“Fine...but not here in front of all these people,” Strange replied as he still held onto the trident. Blade started heading to his car.

“Let's go,” he said. Strange nodded his head and complied. He opened the door threw Daimon's trident in the back seat sat in the passenger seat. Blade started driving silently at first. Strange could feel it, the anger radiating off of him. Blade glanced as Stephen smiled.

“Are you out of your god damn mind?” Blade finally asked. “What is wrong with you and why do you have Hellstrom's trident?” he asked.

“Ah- yeah, he lent it to me,” Strange replied.

“Bullshit, there is no way in hell he would lend you that motherfucking trident,” Blade replied knowing better.

“How do you know?” Strange asked in a weak counter. Blade just stared at him.

“Did you get fucking bit? Did you get sick? Which is it?” Blade asked realizing Stephen was not acting like himself. Strange just chuckled as he looked straight ahead. Blade suddenly shook his head. “I hate to do this,” Blade said simply. He suddenly grabbed a knife about to stab Strange in the chest but Strange had created a small portal practically on himself. Blades' knife and hand went slightly through the portal. Strange's eyes widen as he felt really odd and knew what he did was dangerous but it worked as it protected him from Blade's attack. Blade looked confused as his driving faltered as he looked back on the road. Strange dropped his seat back as he magically flung the trident's fork toward back Blade's head. Suddenly the car crashed into the side of a parking garage.

The horn rung as Blade leaned unconsciously on it. He looked severely hurt but not dead. Stephen groaned as he realized what had done and turned his head away. He really had no intention to go after him. No means to kill someone who had just saved his life _twice_. He dropped his head, it's gone too far, already. Blade didn't trust him, he attacked first, then he reacted. Stephen magically created another portal big enough to transport the whole car.

Stephen Strange created a portal back into the Sanctum. In one hand he held a trident the other a katana. Both felt strangely dark, which surprised him, he didn't think their energy, their souls would be so dark in nature. Especially Eric's but he supposes maybe he's done things he didn't know about recently. He bound their spirits to each of their favorite weapons. Suddenly Wanda appeared as she floated down the stairs. She stared at Stephen who looked pale, hurt, and in shock. Her gaze slowly lowered to the weapons he had in each hand. She swallowed surprised he did it, surprised he survived. She shook her head as Strange exhaustively made his way upstairs and into his room.

It took him a few days to recover from what he did. Doubts, fear, anger crept up on him once again but he reasoned with himself. This was the only way, he needed to see it through. After a while, he decided to get up, get showered, dressed, and make his own breakfast. Wanda appeared in the kitchen surprised to see him cooking for himself.

“Strange,” she said softly.

“What?” he merely answered.

“Are you...okay?” she finally asked. He looked down and shook his head. Wanda looked down as well, she knew if she had a body her eyes would have been watering up, her heart ached still, however. Emotions and energy were the few things she still felt and could control. She released a heavy sigh that Strange heard before she disappeared.

She watched as Strange paced in his room, mumbling to himself but she could feel it. See it, his mind was buzzing with thoughts. He was thinking so hard it was well past his bedtime. She sat on top of his drawer, her leg's crossed her elbow on her knee, her chin propped on her hand. He couldn't see her anyway and it was a nice high spot to sit and watch everything. She can feel his energy, manic almost. It worried her and though she was still very angry at him, she still worried about his well-being. She suddenly appeared.

“Strange you need to go to sleep,” she spoke. Strange gasped startled as he stopped.

“You need to stop doing that, Wanda,” Strange warned as he turned and paced the other direction.

“I can't...I'm dead remember,” she reminded bitterly. He nodded. She rolled her eyes and reappeared closer this time. “You need to rest, you're making yourself sick,” she said. He shook his head.

“I can't, I have all these racing thoughts. I need to finish this...I need a drink,” he said to himself getting hysterical.

“You need to calm down and rest or I'll make you rest!” Wanda threatened.

“What?! You can't control me. I summoned you! You obey me!” Strange barked in shock.

“You can summon and call me. Maybe even control some aspects of me,” she said thinking about it. “But I can still do this!” she said reaching her hands forward as he swallowed feeling cool. Though immediately he felt his energy drain. He gasped stepping back finally. He bent low hugging himself shivering.

“Did you...” he begin to ask.

“Yes,” she admitted.

“How?” he asked.

“I just can...well you rest now,” she said making her way towards his door. He dropped his head.

“I'll try,” he finally resigned to giving it a shot. Strange changed to his night clothes as he laid in bed. He was tired feeling but his thoughts were still slightly a buzz. He tossed and turned and he had to admit what Wanda did to him, disturbed him a bit. He felt the temperature drop suddenly as he swallowed. “Wanda?” he asked his voice hoarse. He didn't dare turn to look at her. He sat there laying away from her, he just knew she was there.

“You're not asleep,” she said sadly.

“Yeah,” he admitted. They were both quiet for a while. He wondered if she was going to go but she didn't. “Why are you always wearing white?” he finally asked. She scoffed.

“Ever since you forced me back...this is all I can wear,” she admitted. “I can't seem to change my appearance,” she admitted sadly.

“It looks like a wedding dress,” Strange noted.

“It's because it is,” she answered. Strange suddenly turned his head trying to get a better look at her. Though he couldn't, instead he faced forward once more. She was quiet thinking about whether to tell him the story or not. Though, she couldn't really sleep any more thanks to what he did. She sighed finally as she looked up. “About a year ago... Simon and I...we were engaged,” she paused. “I...didn't make it down the aisle” she admitted. “I guess I got cold feet,” she swallowed. “The worst thing is that he forgave me...even after what I did,” she said shaking her head. She was quiet for a moment as she smiled softly, as another memory came to her as she began speaking.

> “Hey come on Wanda get dressed!” Natasha said opening Wanda's closet and looking through it.
> 
> “I'm blow drying my hair,” Wanda yelled from her bathroom. Natasha kept browsing though pulling out suitable dresses for the evening and then gasped.
> 
> “Oh...my god...” Natasha pulled it out. “Seriously?” she asked. Wanda dunked her head out and smiled. “You kept your wedding dress?” Natasha asked. Wanda turned red.
> 
> “Yeah...so?” Wanda asked.
> 
> “But why?” Natasha asked confused but amused all the same.
> 
> “Because it's pretty...I like it!” Wanda said.
> 
> “But you can never use it again!” Natasha replied confused.
> 
> “Hey you never know! Simon and I might give it another shot. Maybe this time I won't get cold feet,” she said. Natasha muffled a laugh as she smiled.
> 
> A few days later she was having lunch with the others as Natasha decided to use the restroom. Steve smiled at Wanda suddenly.
> 
> “What?” Wanda asked. He blushed looking down.
> 
> “Nat told me you still had your wedding dress,” he replied. Wanda blushed biting her lower lip.
> 
> “I can't believe she told you,” she replied bitterly.
> 
> “No...I think it's cute...I didn't think you were the old fashioned, want to settle down, marrying type,” Steve replied. “I mean it's progress after all you went through."
> 
> “Yeah to still have hopes, even though I'm an Avenger,” she said looking away before shaking her head.
> 
> “Well then why do you still have it?” Steve asked taking a sip of water. Wanda smiled.
> 
> “You're going to think it's silly or weird but...” she paused and released a heavy sigh. “I don't know I guess I feel really pretty in it. I mean the wedding day is supposed to be the day you feel the most beautiful,” she said with a shrug. “I just want to feel pretty sometimes,” she said. Steve leaned forward.
> 
> “It's the person who stares at you lovingly that makes you feel beautiful Wanda, not the dress,” Steve spoke wisely. Wanda looked at him and smiled.
> 
> “I know...” she sighed with a shrug. “Hey if anything ever happens to me. I want to be buried in my wedding dress! I want to feel beautiful one last time,” Wanda joked. Steven shook his head and chuckled.

“I guess he took me seriously,” Wanda realized with a soft smile.

“You are beautiful, Wanda,” Strange replied lowly. He could imagine her stories in his mind and they calmed his racing thoughts and finally got him to feel tired. His eyes felt heavy, knowing Wanda was there watching over him, keeping him company. Wanda smile's broadened as it reached her eyes. She leaned forward. She decided to keep him company a bit longer at least until he fell asleep. She stared there lost in thought as another memory came to her, one she didn't dare speak of.

> Wanda sniffed as she wiped a few tears. She stood in her wedding dress, as she held her bouquet in one hand. She looked down and smiled softly at the grave in front of her.
> 
> “I always thought you'd be there for me...you know...walk me down the aisle,” Wanda said as she shook her head. “Steve Rogers did it for me though,” she replied. She suddenly scoffed a nervous chuckle. “I got scared, brother,” she said shaking her head. She tossed her bouquet on his grave. It was too bare to look at. There were no flowers on her brother's grave and it saddened her. She began speaking in her native language about how she met Simon when she heard someone approach her. Wanda gasped as she noticed Natasha standing there with a soft smile.
> 
> “Wanda?” Natasha asked sadly.
> 
> “You found me,” Wanda said a bit embarrassed. Nat looked down and smiled.
> 
> “Yeah, when you didn't show up to your wedding,” Natasha paused. “We started looking for you. We worried at first thinking you were hurt or something happened. I figured you might be here,” she said. She approached Wanda slowly looking at the grave. “I know how much you loved your brother,” Natasha finished. Wanda nodded.
> 
> “Yeah...I miss him, still,” she said looking at Natasha then back at her brother's grave. They were both silent for a while as Natasha paid her respects as well.
> 
> “Why did you run?” Natasha asked. Wanda nervously laughed but suddenly the tears started running once more.
> 
> “I don't know...” Wanda cried as she covered her face. Natasha frowned as she gave Wanda a hug. Wanda cried into Nat's shoulder for a while. Finally after a few minutes Wanda's tears subsided as she sniffed stepping back. “I guess...” she paused dropping her head and sighed. “I love Simon, I do. I really care for him, he's so nice to me, respects me,” she said turning around. “He's willing to do or give anything I ask,” she said. “He's too perfect...too perfect for someone like me,” Wanda said. Natasha shook her head.
> 
> “You deserve Simon and Simon deserves someone like you, Wanda!” Natasha said. “Don't ever think you don't deserve someone you love!” Natasha spoke passionately. Wanda smiled as she closed her eyes. She thought Natasha wasn't really one to talk. Though she let out a heavy sigh.
> 
> “I know I love Simon...but I'm not really in love with him,” Wanda lowly admitted. Natasha's face changed as she realized what she meant. “It's so stupid, I'm so stupid...I should never had said, yes,” Wanda admitted.
> 
> “Why did you...or why did you change your mind?” Natasha asked softly. Wanda looked up and shrugged.
> 
> “I guess I was tired of being lonely. I guess at the time I thought it was a good idea. I didn't want to hurt his feelings, Nat,” Wanda turned facing her finally. “He's so good and kind to me. How could have I said no in front of all those people!” she said shaking her head. Natasha looked up and away.
> 
> “That's why I hate public engagements,” Natasha said. “Come here!” Nat said holding up her arms. Wanda smiled as he stepped back to Nat and hugged her. “I'm sorry,” Nat breathed.
> 
> “I'm sorry too,” Wanda said feeling a bit better.
> 
> “You'll find someone who'll hold your heart like Vision, did. I promise,” Natasha said. Wanda was quiet.
> 
> “What if....I already did,” Wanda whispered. Nat's brows furrowed.
> 
> “What?” she asked confused. Wanda stepped back as she looked to her side.
> 
> “What if...I already have feelings for someone else...” she said. Nat's eyes widen in shock.
> 
> “Who?” she asked. Wanda looked down shook her head.
> 
> “I...no one,” she replied turning away. Natasha blinked a few times shaking here head slightly.
> 
> “No...no, not no one! You called off your wedding for this person...who?” Natasha asked interested suddenly. Wanda swallowed shaking her head.
> 
> “Someone who really shouldn't care for me... someone I shouldn't care for either...because let's face it... I don't stand a chance,” Wanda said as she finally walked away. Natasha turned looking at her saddened and confused.

Wanda had floated off the bed as she finally came to. She swallowed shaking her head before covering her face in sadness and shame.


	19. Falling

Strange leaned against the kitchen counter sipping on some coffee as he remained lost in his thoughts. He knew Wanda was probably watching but he decides to give her space. He doesn't see her for the next two days and he knows he's struggling to keep his mind preoccupied. His fears rising with his ethics, morals, his well being, his soul. He stares at the two items as he double-checks to see if they're soul is in the darker spectrum they are. He sighs a part of him doesn't want to believe it, these men were his friends. However, he's pretty sure if someone was to judge his soul at the moment it would most likely be dark as well.

He steps out of his room as he pauses he feels a shift in energy and along with it the sound of a portal forming. He swallows as a sinking feeling starts to creep up on him.

“Master Ike?” Wong calls out. Stephen exhales as he closes his eyes. He had a feeling who it may have been, he was hoping it was someone else from the Kamar-Taj. “Master Ike are you home?” Wong asks again both telepathically and verbally. Soon Strange continues to walks out towards the grand staircase from the second floor. His shoes the only sound being heard as the house becomes suddenly silent. Wong turns to look as he sees Strange robed mostly in black except for the Cloak. Wong's brows furrow in confusion as he tilts his head slightly. “Strange?” he calls out at first. “What are you doing here?” he finally asks. Strange simply walks towards the stairs and stops.

“What do you mean?” Strange asks simply. “This is my home,” he finally responds as he begins walking down the stairs confidently. It's like a switch he doesn't even notice anymore, a smooth transition he doesn't realize, a self-defense mechanism. A mask he didn't even know he had that's slipping on more and more. Wong looks at him and takes a step back.

“Where's Master Ike? He's the protector of the Sanctum now,” he informs.

“Yeah, I know,” Strange said. “He's out at the moment went to pick something to eat,” Strange lied smoothly as he continues down the stairs. “Why are you here, Wong?” he asks. Wong nods as he looks down.

“No one has seen or heard from Master Ike in a while. I came here to check on him,” he answers. “I volunteered because I figure I might as well check up on you too but...why are you here?” he asks again.

“I needed to get something I left. It was hidden in my room you guys never found it. I came back to get it. Why all of a sudden now?” Strange asked quickly crossing his arms as he stops in front of Wong and realizes he looks tired.

“Alright, someone from the Avengers came looking for you. Said they haven't seen you in a while. They said you were helping them with something. I told them why bother, you're probably just getting your life back together. That you're not even Sorcerer Supreme, anymore,” he said. Strange swallowed his brows furrowed for a second a shot of anger was just injected in him. He rolled his tongue looking away trying hard not to snap.

“You told them I was no longer Sorcerer Supreme? Why!?” he asked loudly despite himself.

“Why? Because they have the right to know!” Wong defended. “You can't be parading around posing as Sorcerer Supreme!” Wong clarified. Strange looked away again and released a scoff.

“You know that makes my life...just a bit harder,” Strange finally admitted as he shook his hand making an inch with his fingers. Wong leaned back confused.

“What?” he asked.

“You know Wong, I just noticed you're not looking so well buddy,” he said suddenly his attitude changing. Wong stared confused before glancing down he had a feeling something was way off.

Suddenly Wanda appeared behind Wong wide-eyed shaking her head. She opened her mouth about to speak. Though Strange noticed doing a small double take in her direction as he glared in warning.

“Don't,” Strange manages to let out as he raised his hand and banished her temporarily. However, Wong noticed his gesture as he turned his head to glance.

“Wait...what?” Wong asked as he turned back to face Strange when he felt it.

“Ugh...” Wong let out in surprise as his gaze shifted down to see a relic, a Phurba in Strange's hand as he stabbed him in the abdomen. He slowly looked up as Strange twisting the faced dagger. “Ah...” he released as he glances back down and then back at Strange as he stepped back along with the Phurba. Stephen swallowed as he just stared at Wong hurt as if Wong made him do it. “Why?” Wong breathed. Strange just shook his head.

“You should never have taken the Infinity Stone away from me,” Strange finally quavered. Wong shook his head as he turned trying to create a portal but Strange killed it as he bound his magic. Wong dropped his arm and realized what he had done. He sighed looking down hurt. A few tears slipped out of Wong's eyes as he turned facing Strange and smiled. He shook his head turning limping towards the kitchen before falling to his knees, not quite making it. Wong grunted as his hand slid along the wall and kitchen door. He turned around to face Strange one last time.

“Ugh....I...really hope you...know what you're doing,” Wong breathed out before looking off to the side. Strange just stared before shaking his head angrily.

“Why?!” Strange wailed at first. “Why?” he asked suddenly as he neared. “Because you made me do this! You should have never-” he paused as he searched him as he noticed he had the chain hidden around his neck and clothes. Strange took the Eye of Agamotto and brought it near. He looked closely at it and stared in shock.

Wanda could hear it as was she able to come near the room once more. Strange had banished her towards her body in the basement temporarily. After a few minutes, she could move as she can hear Strange crying. _Why?!...Why?_ Wanda didn't want to see it, she felt it deep in her heart what had happened. Though she knew she had to be sure. She floated to see Strange looking at the Eye of Agamotto, shocked, confused. She could see Wong standing by his body looking at Strange just as confused.

“Wong,” Wanda breathed from the other side of the veil. Wong's head snapped up at Wanda.

“Wanda?” he asked shocked. Suddenly Strange gripped the Eye of Agamotto bitterly.

“It's not in there...it's not here!” Strange breathed in realization. “Fine...it doesn't matter...I just need your soul,” he breathed angrily as he grabbed Wong's current sash and began chanting.

“Shit...” Wong swore realizing what he was doing. His head snapped back towards Wanda. “Wanda! Daimon....the Stone is in-” Wong manages to convey before his spirit suddenly faded into the sash Strange held in his hand. Wanda stared wide-eyed as she held her breath as she finally stepped forward making herself known.

“Whah...” she managed to utter in shock. “Noooo!” she cried. Stephen's head suddenly looked up surprised to see Wanda back. He stared blankly as he held the possessed scarf in one hand and the Eye in the other. “Stephen...no!” she cried shaking her head and turning disappearing from his sight. Wanda floated forward as she tried to head towards the door but couldn't as she could feel her soul being pulled back. As if she was trying to float through a hurricane that kept her near. She dropped her head defeated. She didn't want him to hear her cry as an image of the library appeared in her mind. She opened her eyes to notice she was actually in it before falling to her knees.

She couldn't really feel the pain when she fell to her knees or feel the wood. She couldn't hear the thump one expects from dropping to the floor. She sobbed shocked. How could this be happening? How could someone she cared for deeply do this to her? Do this to someone they both care about? She shook her head, this was a nightmare. Helpless to only see and not be able to help. To feel such pain and not express it fully. She cried defeated by the many attempts she made to warn him. To stop him down the path of self-destruction, it was all in vain.

Hours passed and the pain turns to anger, especially at Strange. She wants to show it, however, she quickly realizes that she can't. Not so easily anymore as she can't easily stomp, knock, destroy things in anger. Something is different, something is wrong and she's not sure. The only thing she finds in her favor is that the pull that keeps her close to the Sanctum is a bit weaker. She wants to run, to escape the pain, but for some reason, an aching pull in her chest keeps pulling her back. Deep down she fears the reason why.

Strange sits there and a part of him knows pieces of him are starting to break. He swallows while rubbing his forehead. He's sure Wanda is gone at least for the moment. Her steady stream of energy came from Wong and now he's gone as well. He stares at his friend's body as he shakes his head and finally submits to the grief that he was trying so hard to push away. He cries as he knows he needs to hide his body. Though he doesn't have the strength for it at the moment. He looks up as he examines the scarf while checking its energy and he isn't surprised to find that Wong's soul is light. He nods gently as he grips the scarf and forces himself up. He turns wanting to sleep but stops as he knows waking up to this...a crime scene would just make things harder for himself later.

Stephen stops and turns as he takes a deep breath as he magically puts away the scarf. He spreads his arms before creating a portal as he begins to cleans things up.

The house is quiet once more and it unnerves him a bit. He knows if it wasn't for his efforts that the dead would be bothering him. He's pretty sure he's going to see the adverse effects when he leaves the Sanctum. Though for now, he basks in the silence. The sound of a grandfather clock's pendulum, swinging, the second hand ticking. It's too quiet, he thinks. Memories of Wanda and Wong, coming to visit him or appearing at odd times flicker in his mind. He releases a small smile, the memories warm his heart until he remembers they're both gone. Dead.

Strange forces himself to leave the Sanctum to clear his head. He wanders the streets fearless as he doesn't care about the odd stares he gets from not bothering blending in. He walks and his mind races. He didn't plan on collecting souls of a lighter nature just yet. He knows he has to speed things up a bit. Luckily Masters of the Kamar-Taj tend to take long excursions and vacations once in a while. He knows he still has time but not too much. He walks when he passes a bar, it's patio filled with patrons. Most holding drinks while fixated on the TV screens. He glances up, a television on sports, the other on something else. He notices most people are fixated on the other. Strange pauses as he stops to look.

The news is focused on someone it's a woman. He recognizes her right off the bat. Suddenly ghostly image triggers in his brain. “It was Viper,” he realizes as remembers three people breaking into Wanda's apartment. One sorcerer, one male with a gun, a female. Viper. Suddenly Ant-Man appears for a second as he dropkicks her and she falls back before rolling back to her feet. Strange's eyes widen. _Scott's there by himself?_ He wonders if he can take on Viper on his own. He's not sure she's an agent of Hydra and a skilled assassin. He's a thief and a bit of a wildcard. Strange continues to walk as he turns down the nearest alleyway.

Strange walks out a portal. They're in a mall in San Francisco, he's confused at first as a few people run away from the scene. Security tries to escort a few fear struck civilians out of the area. He can hear gunfire and it echoes. He turns his head and starts to run in the general direction. He notice's Ant-Man's holding his arm.

Viper laughing as she knows she's got the edge now.

“You and your bag of tricks...you're nothing but a street magician. All you are is tech,” she says as she nears.

“Yeah tech...for technique!” Ant-Man agrees as he tosses something at her. She catches it before suddenly growing in size. “Shit...wrong one!” he swears as he begins to stumble back. “Son of Antonio!” he yells before shrinking. Strange swallows as he knows that was probably the wisest option at the moment as window's break as Viper grows into the Attack of the 50 Foot Woman. Stephen shakes his head.

“How long does it last?” Strange finally yells.

“Ah until I shrink her back to normal size or she faints....I'm betting on fainting first,” he hears Ant-Man by his ear. Strange turns to see a tiny Ant-Man on his shoulder, his flying ant steed also on his shoulder.

“Great,” Strange says.

“Hey... wait a second you're not supposed to be here,” Ant-Man remembers.

“Yeah, well it looked like you might need some help. Where's your better half?” Strange suddenly asks.

“On business in Tokyo,” Ant-Man answered.

“Figures,” Strange says as Viper suddenly dunks her head down and smiles. “Shit,” Strange says as he created a portal suddenly. “Hold on,” he says. The portal appears in another part of the mall. Strange suddenly walks out as Ant-Man hops off and returns to normal size. “You're hurt. You think you can hold out or do you need me to send you to the hospital?” Strange suddenly asks. Ant-Man sighs.

“I need to shrink her back first...that was my intention actually. Shrink her then step on her...well you know threaten anyhow,” Ant-Man stated.

“Look, just give me the item and I'll do it,” Strange said holding out his hand.

“You sure?” Ant-Man asks.

“Yes, how hard can it be,” Stephen replied. “Hurry I can hear her giant feet stomping,” he urges.

“Okay...activate this and don't miss!” Ant-Man says handing him the particle weapon.

“Great,” Strange says grabbing it as he created a portal with the other. “Now get well soon,” he released before sweeping the portal towards Ant-Man sending him to the hospital.

“Wait!” Ant-Man manages to get out before disappearing. Stephen releases a heavy sigh before creating another portal suddenly. Strange suddenly appears behind Viper who looks around confused as she hears it. She barely turns before suddenly feeling herself start to shrink.

“Ahhhhh!” she screams as she begins to fall and suddenly Strange magically captures her. She gasps in shock as she looks down. She knew she wouldn't have survived the fall. “You...you...I heard about you!” she breathes as Strange nears.

“I could have let you fallen to your death,” Strange warns bitterly. “But I didn't...” he added as he floats towards her. “You know why?” he asks as she shakes her head. “Because the truth is, I rather see you suffer,” he reveals. Her expression changes as she begins to panic.

“Fuck you,” she breathes as she throws a tiny dagger. Strange suddenly grabs his arm as she grazes him breaking his concentration enough as he accidentally drops her.

“Shit!” he swears as he barely manages to catch her in time. Though suddenly a net appears and he's sure he's seen that net before. Hawkeye followed by Blackwidow approach the scene along with a few other SHIELD members. Stephen sighs as they look at him. “Crap,” he whispers as he begins to create another portal.

“Wait!” Natasha yells. “I need to talk!” she adds as Stephen lowers his hand and his portal breaks. “I don't plan on attacking!” she adds. Stephen releases a heavy sigh as Hawkeye concentrates with the others getting Viper in custody.

“About what?!” Strange bellows down as he slowly floats lower but not too low.

“Where's Scott?” she finally asks.

“I sent him to the hospital, Viper got the up on him...shot him,” he revealed. Natasha nods. He glares back down at Hawkeye. He knows him, at least he thinks he does and he feels conflicted. Anger mixed with a bit of hurt comes in.

“Why did you come? You know your status has been revoked,” Natasha finally reminds him.

“Yeah well I happened to look up at TV and noticed some news station was showing what was going on,” he said. “Looked like he could use the help,” Strange admitted. Natasha nodded.

“Well I'm glad you came,” she breathed. Stephen jerked his back in shock.

“I don't know if Scott would be able to handle Viper on his own,” Natasha finally revealed. “Don't tell him I said that,” she added seriously. Stephen smirked as he shook his head.

“My lips are sealed,” he said playfully, magically zipping his lips and throwing away the slider. Natasha shook her head and grinned.

“Look, I saw you talking to Viper...you have no business talking to someone like her,” she added her eyes narrowing. Stephen scoffed as he smirked.

“Always perceptive,” Strange complimented. “Usually you're right but not this time,” he said as he decided to land. He approached Natasha confidently as he eyed her. He can see why so many men fell victim to her charms. “The truth is...she was one of the few people who were after Wanda...before...” he paused looking down. Natasha nodded.

“Yeah,” she said looking away bitterly. He took a deep breath and released a shaky sigh.

“I wanted to know why and who hired her,” he finally admitted. “Me helping Scott was personal,” he revealed. Natasha looked up confused.

“Someone was after Wanda?” Natasha asked.

“Someone...some people...Viper was one of them. Someone put a hit on Wanda...that's why she was hiding with me in the Sanctum,” he revealed. “I...I know should have told you guys as well but Wanda didn't want anyone to get in danger because of her. It took me...it took me a few failed attempts to even let me help her...fuck,” he swore suddenly angry at himself again. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he swore feeling his emotions starting to get the best of him. Natasha eyed him seriously before looking down a bit sad.

“I wished you had told us...I wish...goddammit, Wanda,” Natasha breathed frustrated as well.

“Look I don't want to ask you for favors and to be honest you don't own me any. However, if you can find who or what organization put a hit on Wanda I would appreciate it,” he said. Natasha swallowed as he stared up at him. She eyed him before she lightly nodded and turned. Strange wasn't even sure if that was a definite yes or no. However, he was just grateful she didn't try to arrest him or go after him. He pushed his salt and pepper locks back frustrated before opening another portal.

Strange was not yet ready to go back to the Sanctum once again. He found it harder and harder to return home. Perhaps a part of him resents the emotions that are starting to form there. The energy becoming a void, dull, lifeless. He sighs as he sat on top of a roof in a suburbs. He drank from his soft drink while eating a burger staring at the moon that was high in the sky. Suddenly Scott shows up as he hears the door open.

“Dad!? Dad, you're home!” he heard his daughter yell.

“Yeah, I'm home baby,” Scott replied as he can hear him stepping in. Strange rolled his tongue. He scoffed out a smirk as he turned his head to the side. Scott Lang was on his list. Why? Because he knew he could take him on and also his spirit. Just being around him for a few moments and he can feel how light and positive his energy was. He needed him, he needed his spirit. Strange decided to finish his burger, fries, and drink, before making a move.

An hour and a half later he was sure Scott was probably asleep in his room and sure enough he was. Scott laid on his side away from him as he could hear the TV on in another room. His daughter was watching some sort of anime or cartoon by the sounds of it. Stephen released a heavy sigh. Scott doesn't stand a chance and he knows it. Stephen slowly looks to his side as he silently says a spell. Scott suddenly groans as he turns to his back and sits up holding his chest.

“Owe...” he breathes confused as he suddenly looks to his side and notices a person. Dark, robed mostly in black and he gasps thinking it's death.

“Who...who..ah,” Scott breathes as he can feel his heart pounding.

“I'm sorry, buddy,” Strange whispers.

“Ugh....why...ah...no...Cassie,” Scott breathes trying to get to his feet. His teeth-gritting, his face scrunched up in pain. He falls to his knees no longer able to contain the pain in his chest before he inhales one last breath before falling. It's quiet as Stephen notices the helmet on his drawer along with the rest of his costume. Though the helmet is what he grabs. He picks it up and smiles as he continues to walk around the side of the bed. He stares down to see Scott lying on his stomach, his head to his side, his blue eyes open lifeless. Strange swallows as he realizes it doesn't hurt as much as it used to. He lifts up the helmet as he begins to chant once more. He can't see it, he never sees it but he feels it. He knows once the spirit is bound. That is only when he can see it. A sheen on the item, he can also feel it and he smiles as raises the helmet in the moonlight. He judged Scott right, light, and happy soul.

“Dad?” he hears Cassie call from downstairs. Strange snaps his head in her direction startled. “Dad, I forgot to tell you I have...softball...Dad?” Cassie asks realizing her father is not in his bed. She looks around a bit before turning on the light. “Dad?” Cassie asks and sees a messy bed, sheets falling to the side. “Dad...where are you?” she asks nervously as she steps in and looks around. She notices his helmet is not with the rest of the costume. She looks around nervously as she runs to his closet and opens it. “Dad? Are you-” she doesn't finish and she turns and stares by the window and where the sheets fall to the side. She holds her breath as she nervously walks to the side of the bed. “Dad...” she breathes before she sees her father. “Dad!” she yells making her way towards him. She falls to her knees as she tries to pick up her father. “Dad...please don't...no...no,” she breathes in realization and fear. “Oh, my god...no! What happened!?” Cassie panics in shock as she notices her father's eyes open, _he's not waking up._ “No!” she yells as she drops a purple scrunchie she had been holding onto and runs out of the room. She runs back downstairs and reaches for her cellphone as she begins to call 911.


	20. Cold

Wanda swears she can feel the cool wood of the door on her face and hands as she leans against the front doors of the Sanctum. She's so close to escaping and yet she can't. She questions her ability to actually feel the door or perhaps she feels it out of memory. She's not sure as she hugs her escape and closes her eyes. She thinks of heaven, she thinks of her brother, her mother, and her father. She thinks of Vision and it warms her heart a bit. It fights off the sadness of the situation she's in. Then she suddenly feels it, energy. Her eyes slowly open as she releases a heavy breath and she realizes what he has done again. She closes her eyes and releases a frustrated growl.

“Strange,” she whispers before she pulls back and disappears.

She waits for him and she knows he'll return and sure enough half an hour later he arrives. Wanda waits on the second story as the moon glows softly on her and the staircase. She sees the portal fade as he walks in and she recognizes what he's holding. Scott's helmet as she swallows and closes her eyes she shakes her head, the pain, it's too much. She doesn't want to take it anymore, she doesn't want to feel it. She opens her eyes to see Strange by the bottom of the steps staring up at her. She can't tell if it's in awe or curiosity. Though the expression confuses her. Her gaze slowly focuses on him as he smiles softly and with his other hand and finger he beckons her near.

She can feel it, almost against her own will as she floats down the staircase to him.

“Why do you continue to do this?” Wanda asks lowly as she approaches him. He simply waits as she's by his side. She looks up at him shaking her head hurt. “I...it hurts...” she breathes. “Why do you hurt me so?” she asks trying hard not to cry. He simply swallows as he looks down.

“For you,” he breathes. Wanda looks up hurt and confused.

“No...never,” she struggles. “I never wanted this,” she cries looking down. He looks down as well.

“I know...but you don't understand. Wanda... what happened was not fate. I was never supposed to kill you... you weren't supposed to die,” he finally explained. “You're the nexus being of this reality...and without you...reality alters...to the point of shattering,” he says. Wanda suddenly looks up at him confused.

“What?” she breathes not sure what he's talking about.

“Your death is going to affect a lot of people...not just me,” he explained lowly. Wanda just shook her head. “You know when parents say to their kids that they're special just to be nice...well that's not it...you're the real deal Wanda...and the world needs you in it,” he finished as he finally begins to go upstairs. She shakes her head again, trying to process everything he was saying.

“No...wait... this can't be it!” she finally manages to speak. He pauses as he looks over his shoulder. “This can't be the way! There has to be another!” she yells back up at him. He drops his head.

“It's the only way, now,” he repeats. “It's too late...I need to finish what I started,” he adds as he continues to make his way up to his room.

She sits in the moonlight at first in the middle of the grand stairs. As she tries to process what he revealed. And she wonders the truth in them. Though she knows Strange wouldn't tell her blatant lies for the hell of it. Her mind wanders as she remembers suddenly. “Mephisto,” she breathes as she remembers his finger inching towards her forehead. She remembers him saying something about Nexus as well. She looks to her side. Maybe Strange is right. She appears in his room as she watches him sleep and he looks peaceful. She smiles softly as the pain in her chest creeps up again. She turns around and sighs. It angers and hurts her that she cares so much for him. Even in death, even after what he's done.

She shakes her head as she sits on the floor and watches him sleep. She sees it in his expressions, his actions, she hears it in his voice. He truly believes what he's doing is right or just. “He's mad,” she whispers and he shifts to his side before snoring lightly once more. She fears he's lost it and worries if there is no turning back.

Strange shifted groaning, his mouth dry, feeling a bit dehydrated. He covers his eyes from the sun that's shining. “The sun...” he groans before falling back asleep for a few more minutes. After his usual morning routine, he's back in the kitchen sipping coffee leaning on the counter. He's proud of himself, in a way that he got up a lot easier than the last few times. He calculates and realizes he's even. Two souls inherently light and the others dark. This wasn't his plan on how he wanted to collect and go about it. Though it satisfies him knowing he was almost hallways there. He feels something wet on his wrist and realizes he's still wearing the purple scrunchie on his wrist. “Ugh,” he complains as he walks out and takes it off. He places it on a side table by the sitting room entrance.

He takes most of the day planning on how to go about the next few when he hears a buzz at his door. His brows furrow in confusion. “I'm not expecting anyone,” he says to himself. He sighs as he quickly gets up and heads to the door. He looks through the peephole and sees Natasha looking around cautiously.

“Fuck...too soon,” he breathes. He looks back hoping Wanda is not near as he suddenly opens the door.

“Nat,” he replies. Natasha looks up and briefly smiles. Strange quickly steps out and closes the door behind him. “Didn't expect to see you so soon. Especially here...” he added.

“Well you don't seem to have a cellphone and you don't answer your emails, either,” Natasha replied.

“Right,” Strange realized with a nod.

“Look I think I found something...we need to talk,” she said seriously. He nodded.

“Sure...but not here...I ugh...I messed up a spell...well a potion actually and it smells like rotten eggs in there,” he lied. “I can clean it up but I'm not sure it'll work,” he admits trailing off.

“Fine...okay,” she says. “Where?” she finally asks.

“How about...I know a place,” he finally decides. Strange quickly opened a portal and gestured with his hand. Natasha nods as she nervously steps in. She steps in and smirks as a waitress drops her food in shock.

“Uhh, hi?” Natasha says glancing at the mess.

“Uh, yeah sorry about that,” Strange adds as he walks through. “So...how about this booth right here?” he suggests. They sit across each other at the same diner Blade found him. He had to admit he liked the food here. They sit quietly at first while Strange eats. He perks a brow as Natasha toys with a small crystal on the table. He didn't think Natasha would be into that kind of stuff, considering what she was or wasn't.

“I need to tell you something,” Natasha starts low.

“What?” Strange asks busily cutting his cheap steak.

“You really haven't heard have you?” she asks her piercing stare making him slow down his chewing. He shook his head confused. “Scott's dead...he died last night...a heart attack,” she added.

“What...how?” Strange asks as he swallows.

“I...we don't know,” Natasha said shaking her head. “Cassie...my god she's a wreck,” Natasha added. “Honestly if you hadn't save Scott last night I wouldn't even be here,” she admitted. Strange nodded lightly.

“Yeah...I don't blame you,” he breathed. He swallowed shaking his head. “Wanda...now Scott?” he breathed out. “No wonder...no wonder I'm not an Avenger...I can't save anyone anymore,” he lamented. Natasha looked down and frowned.

“I know...I'm sorry,” she apologized. “The fact is I appreciate what you tried to do...I mean you did save Scott...no one saw the heart attack coming and you tried to save Wanda,” she admitted bitterly looking away. She swallowed as she took a sip of her iced tea.

“You should probably go...go be with Cassie and the others,” Strange suddenly insisted. Natasha nodded as she looked out the window for a moment. She released a heavy sigh as she suddenly snatched the crystal off the table and pocked it.

“I think I found what you were looking for,” she finally revealed.

“What?!” Strange asked dropping his fork and knife in shock.

“Not really who but definitely the network they used,” she whispered.

“I took...I mean I searched for days, we searched for days and you find out within hours?” he whispers in shock and a bit of anger. She flashes a smile.

“That's our expertise,” Natasha reminds him. “Look the network is own by Spymaster, he's usually at Black Market Club...he owns it,” he says. “He's known to conduct business there...meetings, transactions and such,” she elaborates.

“Oh, so he breaks his own rules?” Strange asks. Nat rolled her eyes.

“More like bends them,” she says. “Look you can put a hit on someone there if you have enough money and...for even more, and you want to spread your range of contracts and assassins,” she paused. “They use something called a mark,” she explained.

“Mark...what is that, Mordo mentioned something about a mark,” Strange informed.

“It's done by a sorcerer supposedly. You can add a mark to the target it's supposed to bring them bad luck and make it easier for...well magic users to find the target,” she breathed. “Doubt the bad luck part worked on Wanda though,” Natasha said stealing a fry from Strange. However, he narrowed his eyes.

“I think...it did,” he breathed looking down. He felt he was Wanda's bad luck. Natasha slowly chewed her fry before swallowing.

“I'm sorry...I didn't...I didn't think that through,” she admitted. Strange nodded.

“It's fine,” he replied as he continued to eat. They finished eating as he paid for the check and walked out.

“I better get going,” Natasha said checking her high-tech watch.

“Yeah...hey need a lift?” he asked suddenly. Natasha turned and smiled as Strange began to open a portal for her.

“Ugh...yeah,” she decided. He suddenly broke it and dropped his arm.

“Wait I forgot to ask, where to?” he asked raising his arm slowly again.

“Ugh, how about Lang's residence,” she decided.

“Sure,” he said as he suddenly created the portal and pushed the portal towards Natasha forcing her through. He looked around before stepping in himself.

Natasha stood there in shock hugging herself as she turned around to see Strange walkthrough. His Cloak transforming into a thick hooded robe. A blizzard blew as they were surrounded by snow.

“Where...are we?” Natasha managed to ask.

“Someplace in Antarctica,” Strange answered.

“What?! Why?” she asked confused. Strange bobbed his head.

“Because it's much easier to kill you out here,” he admitted.

“What!? Fuck,” she swore as she brought out a gun but Strange raised his arms bringing out his usual favorite shields blocking Natasha's bullets.

“I swear I thought you had me for a minute,” Strange admitted. He suddenly took her gun away magically as she swore once more. “Let's face it Nat...you're no match for me,” he breathed. “So how would you like to die? Quick and painless or slow and painful?” Strange taunted before disappearing. Natasha looked around nervously but only saw nothing but snow and blizzard around her.

“Fuck...” she swore looking down at her watch but found it wasn't working. “Shit...shit shit...” she panicked. She looked up realizing he must have magically done something to it. Suddenly she felt it as she looked down and saw a magical blade coming through the back of her chest. She exhaled before falling to her knees and hitting the soft snow. Her eyes slowly began to close as her blood flowed out of her. Strange suddenly appeared as he landed to see Natasha slowly began to flake with snow.

“It's nothing personal really....wait..scratch that it is a bit personal,” he informed as he searched her. He was going for the watch when he remembered the crystal she was toying with instead. He suddenly found it in her jacket pocket. “Nice,” he breathed as he examined it. “Crystals make excellent amplifiers for energy and energy storing,” he spoke as he smiled at its natural beauty. “Yeah...you know you and Clint should never have gone after me, especially in my Sanctum!” he added before shaking his head. He closed his eyes as he began to chant once more.

Strange stepped back into the portal and shook off the snow. He held up the crystal once more and scoffed in shock. “Seriously?” he asked. “Your soul is on the light side now?” he realized. “Interesting,” he breathed out. “Perhaps you do receive good karma by doing the hard things most cannot,” he thought out loud.

“Strange,” he heard Wanda call out angrily. He turned his head to her and flashed a smile. Wanda stared at the crystal dropping her head shaking it. Her hands in fists.

“You killed Nat didn't you?” she asked.

“How did you know?” he asked impressed. “Wait...” he realized looking back at the crystal and it came to him. Wanda, like most magic users, liked crystals. Was it so hard to believe that she could have gifted one to a friend? “Fuck,” he breathed dropping his hand.

“I can't believe you. You really think what you're doing is right, don't you?” she asked out.

“You just barely fucking realized that?” Strange voiced in shock. “I told you I'm doing this to save _our_ reality, to save _you_ ,” he added strongly.

“No...you're doing this to save _you_!” Wanda countered.

“To save _us_!” he countered back.

“What? There is no us,” Wanda breathed back. “You're doing this to save yourself...to save yourself from the guilt of my death!” Wanda added as she floated towards him and shoved him. Strange wobbled back confused. “Admit it!” she yelled.

“No,” he said quickly.

“Admit it!” she yelled and shoved him again as he stepped back.

“Fine!” he snapped. “Yes...I'm doing it to save myself from the guilt...” he acknowledged. “But make no mistake Wanda...if I have to die to bring you back I will,” he added seriously as he stared back at her spirit who was hovering higher than usual at the moment. Wanda suddenly turned around and vanished.

He takes Natasha's crystal and hides with the other things he's bound. He sighs slightly upset at himself. He didn't want to take Natasha so soon. He was torn between getting even with Clint or Natasha for the Sanctum. He knew he can take them on, Simon he wasn't sure about and his speed and ability to fly alone was intimidating. He also knew he was a public figure, sure to be missed and noticed. Clint and Natasha weren't, Clint, however, had a family and so he chose Natasha. He wanted to get her later, however. Though when he saw the opportunity he took it.

He rubbed his face frustrated in his preemptive actions. “Too soon, too soon,” he kept saying as he paced his room as he knew he needed to get the other two he wanted the most next. Wanda suddenly appeared once more. Strange stopped to acknowledge her before he continuing to pace. “I didn't summon you, Wanda,” Strange finally spoke. Wanda looked down and nodded.

“I know,” she replied.

“Then why are you here? Aren't you still angry?” he asked impatiently. Wanda nodded again.

“I am...” she admitted. He looked at her confused before pacing the other direction. “But I accepted you're not going to stop,” she finally added. Strange nodded as he was thinking of something. “Just tell me one thing. Do you not regret any of it? Do you not feel anything?” she asked desperately. Strange suddenly stopped as he turned to face her in disbelief.

“Do I not regret it?” he asked hurt. “Do I not feel any guilt, fear, anger, hatred for myself for what I've done and been doing?” he asked as he neared to face her. “Each time I take a life... a little piece of me goes with it,” he finally admitted as he stopped inches from her. “Piece by piece until I can't even recognize myself in the mirror anymore,” he agonized. “You should know, Wanda, I wasn't born the monster you see me as now,” he finished hurt. Wanda looked up and gasped as she stared at him, overwhelmed with his pain and emotions as well. Her eyes looked up at him with pain and grief. He could swear if a spirit could cry then she was.

“I'm sorry,” she breathed as she suddenly hugged him. Shocked, he stood perfectly still in her icy, static, embrace. He swallowed looking down wanting to hug her back, wanting to take in that would be warm embrace. Though he knew he couldn't. Instead, he covered his face in shame trying hard not to cry in front of her. All the emotions and guilt flooding in once more.

“Please don't hate me...” he finally breathed. “And...please don't watch me cry,” he added. Wanda stepped back revealing a soft smile. She shook her head.

“I don't know why...but somehow I can't hate you,” she admitted. “And I hate that,” she said looking down embarrassed and slightly angry with herself. “But please,” she said softly suddenly as she neared once more. “Please let me see you cry,” she breathed, wanting to see those emotions. She was sure they were both feeling. “Just this once,” she whispered as she tried so hard to grab one of his hands from his face, and miraculously she did as Strange stared down in shock as well. Feeling static-like energy pull his hand from his face. His piercing blue eye watery, a few tears slipping out against his own will.

“How...did you?” he breathed out confused as he finally dropped the other. Wanda smiles brightly.

“I don't know,” she admitted. “I just...I just really wanted to see it. To see you,” she whispered endearingly. He held his breath as she neared and his eyes closed. He gulped as he could feel her cold presence near his face the static tingling his lips. The hairs on the back of his neck rising, his adrenaline suddenly pumping. He could only wish he could feel her soft lips. He felt the static disappear from his lips as he slowly opened his eyes to see her transparent presence still before him before disappearing. He stood there his eyes widening not sure what just happened.


	21. Corrupt

Strange turned to his side as he wakes up for a moment before closing his eyes. He could feel the ache in his chest as he remembers the kiss from the night before. It hurts him and he knows he can't afford to get distracted by possible romantic feelings that are developing once more. He finally sits up and forces himself to get ready. After a shower, he sits in the sitting room sipping on tea as he had mindlessly written Nightmare and Mordo's name on a notepad. He kept circling each name but specifically Nightmare as he tried to figure out a way to get him. He made a loud slurp from his tea his eyes narrowing.

“Do you really think that's wise?” Wanda suddenly asks. “Going after Nightmare?” she added. Strange looks up to barely see Wanda's transparent spirit in the sun. He blinks as he narrows his eyes as they try to adjust.

“No...but quite frankly my dear, I don't give a damn,” he quoted playfully. “Can you do me a favor and move away from the direct sunlight, it's hurting my eyes,” he added looking down making a few hard blinks. He shook his head as Wanda complies moving to the side.

“We just need to finish this. We don't need someone as powerful as Nightmare anymore you already got others,” she reminded.

“Wrong. I _want_ Nightmare I don't need him,” he corrected taking another sip of tea. “Ugh, needs more whiskey,” he finally admits. Wanda rolled her eyes no longer surprised that he's drinking this early in the morning.

“You're going to get yourself killed. Going after Nightmare is folly, you almost died last time,” she stated.

“I know!” he snapped. “This...these two are _very_ personal, if I'm going to kill someone might as well be these two bothersome assholes,” he said using his pen and stabbing their names.

“Grrr, you're such a stubborn idiot sometimes,” she yelled frustrated. He shrugged as he had no comeback for that and he knew she was right. “You're going to risk getting yourself killed and then what?” she asked confused.

“I don't plan on dying until they're mine,” he answered strongly. He suddenly stood up. “So if you excuse me I need to think of a way to get them both,” he said walking out of the sitting room. Wanda rolled her eyes before closing them. She begins following him.

“Fine, what do you have so far?” Wanda asked.

“Not much so far, just knowing I need to find a way to get Nightmare out of his realm,” Strange answered.

“That's impossible!” she bellowed.

“No...just improbable. I mean he's done it before...with me in particular,” he said as he turned to stop while he was on a step. “We just need to find a way to do it again. Just preferably not with me and besides I don't think he's too eager to jump me again anyhow,” he added. He continued to make his way upstairs and to the library. Wanda pursed her lips and nodded.

“Okay,” she agreed as she began following once more. The cogs in her brain started turning as well. “Well, who else does he hate?” Wanda asked.

“That's a good question,” Strange paused to see if she was still following before entering the library. “Wouldn't we like to know,” he added stepping in. “There's gotta be others out there. It'll be a boring demonic life just chasing after one sorcerer,” he said making his way towards his bookshelf. He began searching books for the Dreamrealm especially his. Though thanks to Nightmare most of his books were stacked on the floor in intricate twisting piles. “And what do you know he continues to be a detriment to my life,” Strange realized looking at the piles.

“There's gotta be somebody that knows,” Wanda thought out loud.

“Or something...maybe another demon perhaps,” he said opening a book then slowly closing it once more. “Or another dream demon,” he thought out loud looking back at Wanda who slowly met his gaze getting what meant. “Are you thinking what I'm thinking?” he suddenly asked. Wanda smirked.

“Summoning a dream demon?” she asked.

“In particular...his daughter,” he added. Wanda smirked shaking her head.

“Very bold, Strange what if she doesn't answer or doesn't want to help,” she asked crossing her arms.

“Well it's worth a shot but I have a feeling she'll be more than willing to comply,” he said surely. Wanda perked a brow and smiled. He waited to after nightfall as he entered the training room. He altered the seal on the floor to make room for another in the center. Wanda appeared once more as she looked around and smiled, she had fond memories of training in this room. She looked back at the floor watching the seal appear glowing softly.

“Always brilliant,” she complimented impressed with his work.

“You know it,” he agreed arrogantly. Her head snapped at him surprised by his tone. However, she smiled, this was the Strange she was used to, this was the witty man she knew. “Alright step back,” he advised. “Might be best if you leave the area temporarily, it might siphon off your energy pool,” he added. Wanda nodded as she suddenly disappeared. He smirked grateful that she was listening to him on her own. It was a refreshing surprise and he hoped her willingness to cooperate lasts. “Oh... okay,” he breathed rolling his shoulders forward before rolling his neck, cracking it. “Let's do this,” he said to himself. He closed his eyes and he began to recite a few words, he wasn't sure the spell would work. Though it started to glow as light shinned from above and suddenly similar to Bifrost with Thor a being shot down and appeared.

“Mmmmmmh,” Dreamqueen released in a high pitch hum as she slowly stood up straight. “You....” she breathed looking at him tilting her head. “Strange...why do you summon me?” she asked getting straight to the point. He scoffed as he smirked.

“Well well, straight to the point, good,” he replied.

“Hmph,” Dreamqueen smirked. “I'm glad to see you in good condition, your arrogance has not changed,” she inspected out loud.

“I would be in a much better condition if it wasn't for your father,” Stephen replied.

“Father...” she repeated. “What about him?” she asked. Stephen closed his eyes and sighed, grateful she didn't remember her small momentary passing.

“I'm going to be blunt. The truth is I want to kill your dad,” he answered. Dreamqueen suddenly threw her head back chuckling. “I'm not laughing,” Stephen added as she slowly stopped confused.

“You don't get it. You can't kill him, he is...everlasting,” she explained. Stephen looked away and sighed.

“I want my revenge Dreamqueen and if you're not going to help me then I'll find another who will,” he snarled.

“My father can never be killed, only _trapped_. Why?!” Dreamqueen asked loudly.

“Do I have to tell you?” he asked bitterly. Though suddenly Wanda appeared as she approached from the shadows. She stared looking down nervously, her hands cupped in front of her. Strange looked at her and shook his head.

“You shouldn't be here, Wanda,” he spoke softly.

“Wanda!” Dreamqueen greeted. “Hey...wait...what's wrong?” she asked realizing she didn't look whole and she was floating.

“Your father is the reason Wanda's dead!” Stephen turned to Dreamqueen and answered.

“What?” Dreamqueen breathed. Her gaze shifted to Wanda and frowned. Wanda nodded as she neared.

“It's true,” Wanda spoke. “That's why we need your help,” Wanda pleaded. Dreamqueen rolled her tongue before pursing her lips to her side.

“Damn him!” she swore. “I finally make some interesting friends and my father goes and kills them!” she snapped. “Ooooh! I was really rooting for you guys too!” she said. Stephen suddenly blushed as Wanda's eyes widen in shock as they nervously eyed each other. “Fine! I will help,” she decided while calming herself. Stephen's jaw dropped not sure how to respond to that at first.

“Fine...well thank you,” he finally pushed himself with a nod.

“What do you need to know?” Dreamqueen asked her eyes narrowing. Wanda floated forward.

“We want to bring your father to this plane...we want to find a way to lure him at the very least,” Wanda replied. Strange tried holding her back forgetting he couldn't as he dropped his arm and sighed. Dreamqueen muffled a snort at the useless gesture.

“So...” Dreamqueen responded her eyes narrowing. “I'm not sure what you're getting at. You need to be more precise,” she asked. Strange scoffed as he neared as well.

“Who else does your father hate? Who is he willing to mess around with?” Strange asked. Dreamqueen turned her head and smirked.

“Ah....see that's much better,” she sang. “I know there are a few people that irk him. You in particular but...I do know he's got a bone to pick with the God of Mischief,” she informed.

“You don't mean..” Strange started.

“Yes...the one and only! If my father is going to take a risk such as that it's going to be with someone he really hates and can have fun with,” she giggled eagerly. “Oh that sounds like so much fun,” she said looking up in awe. Wanda eyed Strange as he nodded.

“Right, anyone else?” he asked. Dreamqueen shrugged.

“There are few others I'm sure but he's the one I hear him bitch about the most,” she replied. Strange sighed and nodded.

“Right,” he realized. “Well thanks for your help,” Strange thanked.

“Of course and Wanda...rest in peace, darling,” she purred.

“Okay, out you go!” Strange ordered as Dreamqueen pouted as he banished her back to her realm. Wanda closed her eyes and sighed. “And no you're not resting in peace just yet,” Strange said turning to Wanda. Wanda rolled her eyes as she turned.

“I've already accepted that minutes after you summoned me,” Wanda huffed. Strange smirked.

“So...how did you meet Dreamqueen?” he asked. Wanda stopped and stared.

“What do you mean you were there,” she answered in shock. Stephen turned and shook his head before his eyes widen as he turned pale.

“Wha-no...wait,” he rambled. “You don't mean...I thought...” he looked up turning red. “I thought those were only _my_ dreams...please don't tell me you...I didn't think,” he said pushing his hair back. He stared at her nervously. “I...I'm going to get something to eat,” he said changing the topic suddenly. Wanda smiled entertained as she watches Strange quickly leave the room.

Wanda sat in the library on a tall stack of books as she pondered what to do next. Strange came back with an almost finished sandwich and a Pepsi. Wanda stared at him and smirked.

“Better?” she asked.

“For the most part,” he replied looking up at a sullen-looking Wanda. “So I got to thinking, Dreamqueen said we can't kill her father, fine but he can be trapped,” he said with a smirk. “That sounds doable,” he revealed.

“Yeah but obviously his next target is Loki and last time I check Loki is the God of Pain in the Ass!” Wanda replied. Stephen looked down and scoffed out a smile.

“That's true,” he agreed finishing his sandwich. He chewed as he sighed. “We just need to find a way to trick Nightmare,” he said before taking a sip. He began looking through the stacked books trying to see if he can think of an idea. “There is no way we can hold Loki here,” Stephen added. “Maybe a vessel?” he breathed as he continued to search. Wanda looked up and blinked.

“Like a golem,” she whispered. Strange blinked as he took a drink from his can and thought about it.

“That's it,” he agreed. “Dolls, golems, are notorious for housing or holding spirits,” he remembered. “We just need to make a realistic one, one just like Loki,” he said remembering a book that might help. He searched around until he realized it was one of the many books Wanda was sitting on. “Sorry,” he said as he pulled it before the giant pile began to fall.

“Oh-oh...Strange... I don't-” Wanda warned.

“Shit!” he yelled as he magically froze the fall of books. Wanda gasped as floated in the air before slowly falling down. He sighed in relief before magically grabbing all the books and re-stacking them. Wanda floated down next to him before looking up at him with a bright smile.

“You did it,” she breathed “You froze them like you used to do,” she said amazed. He blinked and nodded.

“It was something small, nothing compared to what I used to do or did with the Time Stone,” he acknowledged opening the book he grabbed. Wanda nodded as she looked back at the book. He begins reading as he magically tossed his Pepsi in the trash. “Where is it, I know I saw something similar, oh yeah, here, yeah here it is,” he said. Wanda peered into the book and glanced up at Strange and flashed a smile.

“You sure you can do this?” she asked.

“Heck you're floating here aren't you?” he asked a bit insulted. Wanda smiled. They both stared and realize the spell was very dark in nature. Wanda's brows raised in shock as Strange released a lopsided grin. “Oh, this spell needs to be in Alhayat Baed Dhlk,” he said tearing out the three pages of the spell. Wanda gasped wide-eyed as the other book appeared as he stuffed the three pages into the other book. Her jaw dropped in shock.

The first thing he needed to create was a human shape vessel from natural clay from the Dead Sea. Which he had only a bit and to require more. A few hours later he came back with a large bucket and a male mannequin. Wanda appeared and smiled confusedly.

“What's that for?” she asked.

“What this? A male mannequin,” he answered as Wanda furrowed her brows. “What I'm a sorcerer, not an artist,” he defended playfully. “Besides it'll save us time with all the sculpting,” he said bringing them up to the practice room. He coated the mannequin with the clay from the Dead Sea and wrapped most of it from blessed linen he knew from Asgard. The next few parts were going to be messy and tricky. Strange and Wanda stared at what they had so far before glancing up at each other.

“Now what? How are we supposed to get a piece... of you know,” Wanda asked. Stephen smirked.

“I got an idea,” he said and stared back at Wanda. “I might need your help,” he admitted. Wanda looked up at him confused.

**Black Market Club**

Strange appeared back in the club once more he had the purple scrunchie that helped empower Wanda's spirit and put it around his wrist. He was dressed back in his civilian clothes as he looked around sipping on a martini.

“He's been showing up here more and more,” he apparently spoke to himself. “He's usually up here by this bar but I don't see him.”

“Maybe he's not showing up today,” he heard Wanda's disembodied voice. He sighed and nodded.

“Perhaps,” he said leaning on the rail looking around the club. “Wait,” he said looking down at the bottom floor. At a corner table Loki was sitting with quite a few others, mostly female. “I think that's him...bottom corner,” he said. He climbed back down the stairs and walked across the club making his way towards him and smirked.

“Not really your scene, huh?” Strange spoke up and interrupted their conversation. Loki's smile faded as he looked up.

“Apparently we were both wrong,” Loki said with a chuckle. “Here we are again,” he pointed out the obvious looking at his guest. “Ladies, gentlemen, have you met my newest friend, Doctor Stephen Strange, Ex-Sorcerer Supreme, and Avenger killer,” he added looking to the others with a toothy grimace. Stephen simply narrowed his eyes but kept silent. “How about we give him a round of applause,” he jeered. Loki and his guest started clapping a few people whistling in cheers. Stephen clapped halfheartedly as well.

“Very funny,” Strange replied curtly.

“What? I'm just admiring how far you've fallen from grace. Your turn of a new leaf. How about you join us,” Loki offered. “I'm sure someone can leave and make some room,” his guest fell silent.

“Perhaps some other time when you're not with your entourage,” Stephen said as he turned.

“Now?” he heard Wanda whisper.

“Not yet,” Stephen whispered to his side when he stopped to see a familiar redhead eyeing him from afar. She smiled as she sauntered her way up to him.

“Stephen, even Stephens,” she whispered. “Darling I thought you'd never come back,” she said immediately feeling him up. Her hands sliding down the trim of his blazer. Stephen smiled as he took a sip of his martini.

“Why? Missed me?” he asked letting her have her way. He swallowed as he turned around apparently to get another drink. “Now,” he whispered. He made his way to the lower bar as he eyed Loki's direction as Loki eyed him back suspiciously.

“For some odd reason I still can't trust him,” Loki whispered eyeing Strange and the redhead suspiciously as they made their way to the bottom floor bar.

“Who?” a guy asked.

“Strange,” he replied.

“But you just fucking said he was your friend,” the guy said.

“He could be a worthy friend,” Loki admitted eyeing the guy diagonally across him.

“Awe don't let him ruin your night,” a female said as she snuggled into him.

“That's right, fuck him, let's get drunk and party!” a guy agreed. Loki laughed as he picked up his chalice and raised it.

“Here here,” Loki agreed about to drink. “Owe,” he gasped using his other hand to rub the back of his head. “Which one of you whores pulled my hair with your rings again!?” he suddenly ranted shoving their arms off of him.

Wanda stared as she stood a few feet from Loki's table she took a few strands of his hair. Luckily he was a bit drunk to realize. She looked around the club as she noticed Strange still talking to the redhead at the bar. She stared at first before looking away. He looked happy, smiling, maybe this is what he needs? A break from everything. She sighed, seeing the redhead flirt with him, it _stung_. She didn't have the heart to approach them or get near. So she lingered on the dance floor as the [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gwcdsIUfMag) transitioned. She stood there like the time she first started at Strange before he bound her to this plane. People walking by and through her, dancing through her. She could feel their energies, all different, some energized, adrenaline pumping, some dark, envious, angry, hurt. Dancing through her, their limbs swinging in and out as she floated closer to the dance floor.

Wanda looked up grateful that Strange could not see her as he successfully seduced the redhead and she knew why he was doing it but it still ached to see it. Wanda inhaled looking up as she just wished she could dance again. Blend in with the crowd, feel that euphoric high and not the pain that kept creeping up. She shook her head as she spun around and around and no one could see her, feel her until she stopped and she didn't care and swayed to the music anyway. Anything to keep herself from staring at their eyes, their smiles, their hands, everything.

“A blackbird told me you were once a cape,” the redhead hissed as she kissed Strange's neck. “Is that true?” she asked. He closed his eyes and tried not to shiver, even though he had to admit what she was doing was making his body react the way she probably wanted.

“Heh, it's true,” he admitted. “I'm the one...who...killed... the...Scarlet...Witch,” he emphasized with puckered lips. He looked down at her hoping his attempt to woo her worked. She breathed a smile her eyes lighting up.

“Oh you are a naughty boy,” she breathed looking even more turned on. “Why don't we go someplace...more private?” she asked. Stephen grinned as he took her hand and walked her across the club.

Wanda suddenly felt her energy pulled as she opened her eyes. She scoffs out a sigh as she barely sees Strange and the redhead walking towards the exit. She swallows as she closing her eyes. A minute later she could feel it, her energy shifting, traveling, faster than the speed of light as she slowly opens her eyes and she was back in the Sanctum.

“God you're sexy,” the redhead breathes as she was hanging all over him once more. Strange smiled he had to admit this was doing miracles for his wounded ego. She slowly walked him to the wall behind him and pinned him against it. Her lips locked onto his as they started making out once more. Her hands slipping under his blazer, his hands lowering from her back to her hips. He opened his eyes momentarily to breathe as he titled his head to kiss her again when he caught a glimpse of Wanda staring at him wide-eyed. He closed his eyes as he suddenly pinned the redhead against the wall instead and started moving on to third base.

“I don't even know your name,” Stephen breathed between kisses. “It's not fair you know my mines and I don't know yours,” he whispered kissing her neck lifting her mini skirt.

“Chasey,” she answered between a kiss.

“Chasey...what?” he asked.

“Ah you're serious?” she asked. “Fine, Chasey Montgomery,” she answered.

“Perfect,” Strange replied as he lowered scattering kisses along the way. Chasey giggled at the thought of what he might do when suddenly her eyes widen. She gasped as she looked down her breath ragged a dagger through her lower abdomen.

“Fuck!” she yelled. “What are you...” she managed to let out as he silenced her. Her lips kept moving as she looked confused before he stood up. He looked away and slit her throat. He closed his eyes, it was still very hard to see but he could feel the warm blood that splattered on his face. It didn't help. His arm was held out as he held an antique-looking dagger in his hand before dropping it on the floor.

“Don't tell me you saw that?” Strange asked. Wanda looked down as she lightly shook her head though she saw everything.

“I have the hair you requested,” Wanda said in a rasp. Stephen sighed as he turned.

“I'm sorry you had to see that,” he apologized. Wanda swallowed and nodded. The truth was she was hurting. She was also ashamed to admit she was no longer hurting or angry when he murdered Chasey and that made her feel even worse. Instead, her eyes slowly raised as she could see Chasey's spirit coming to as her body laid half on the floor her back against the wall, eyes, half-open.

“Ugh, Strange,” Wanda uttered. Strange glanced back confused.

“What?” Strange asked looking back to Wanda.

“She's waking...her spirit,” Wanda stared past Strange and he realized what Wanda finally meant.

“Shit,” he swore as he looked for something and grabbed the dagger he conjured to kill her. He took a deep breath closed his eyes and chanted once more. Wanda stared as Strange spoke in another language, one she didn't even know as Chasey had just stood from her fallen body and stared at Wanda wide-eyed and afraid.

“Wait...what is...going...” Chasey's spirit managed to say. Wanda stared before seeing Chasey's soul fade towards the dagger Strange held. She released a ragged breath. Wong's spirit flashed in her mind once more. She looked down, seeing it every time was disturbing and she finally understood what he meant when he said _piece_ by _piece_.


	22. Duality

He placed Chasey's internal organs into the wrapped hollow golem that he planned to replicate Loki to be Nightmare's earthbound vessel. He broke, damaging the plaster below as he placed the organs along with the strands of hair from Loki. Afterward, he used the Dead Sea clay and linen and covered it back up. It was messy, it was bloody, but he was once a Neurosurgeon and neither of this scared him. A skilled determination was all that fueled his focus as he stood up and took a deep breath. He used the back of his hand to wipe off the sweat dripping from his forehead only to smear blood all over his forehead.

“Shit...I need to shower,” he breathed leaving the training room to his bedroom. He went to take a shower as Wanda stared at the golem before her. Never in her day, she believed she would help with something so dark, so sinister. Though she supposes madness and love make people do crazy things. She stares as she holds a relic Strange told her he was going to tie down before he performed the ceremony and spell. She slowly approached and bent over tying around the golem's leg. She doesn't have the strength to do anything more. She closes her eyes as she silently admits, that there is no other logical reason why she was going along with this. In her heart, she feels the reason but she doesn't have the courage to voice it. He's not doing this out of love. He's doing this because he's adamant her life will bring balance and restore peace. At the very least repel the guilt that's drowned him. She will mourn him later for the madness that took him over to cause him to do the horrific things he has done.

Soon Strange returns and smirks. “Ah there it is,” he says realizing Thief's Spring is already wrapped around his ankle. Strange suddenly conjures an old railroad spike and a hammer as he bends to one knee and slams the spike into the floor damaging the stone floor of the sealed training room. He grimaces as he keeps banging the head of the spike making sure it's in deep enough. He then wraps the other end of the rope knotting it and using magic to make sure it doesn't unwrap easily. He flashes a grin at Wanda as he stands once more. The hammer disappearing as he walks past Wanda's soul and stands by it looking over their work.

He looks down as he takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, releasing a heavy sigh. “Are you sure you want to be here to see this?” he asks Wanda who stares up at him and nods.

“Yes,” she answers. He nods as he steps back and Wanda floats back as well. He throws his arms out, all candles around the room lit up. The seals on the floor usually there to keep things in strengthen as they glow softly. The Master Book of the Dead suddenly appears in front of him opening and presenting the pages of the spell he ripped out. The antique dagger appears once more in his hands as he reads and begins to chant.

Wanda could feel the sudden shift in the atmosphere. The protective seals darkening a bit as she feels energy, cold, darkness being pulled towards the golem. She shudders a breath as her eyes widen as she could even feel a bit of her own energy being pulled as well and she's reminded of the comment Strange warned her about earlier. Soon the dagger flings from his hand and hovers above the golem as it turns to dust and a faint outline of a human soul falls towards the golem as Strange repeats the last three lines over and over again. She stares at him wide-eyed she doesn't know what he is saying, but she's amazed that whatever he's doing is working. She remembers why he was once Sorcerer Supreme as the candles blow out of the room and suddenly all is quiet.

Only the heavy breathing of Strange could be heard as he's winded. The seals glow slightly once more followed by shuffling of the floor then a muffled growl. Strange lightens the room once again as they can see the wrapped body desperately trying to free its face from the linen wrapped around his mouth and nose. Both Wanda and Strange slowly approach the scene apprehensively not sure what to do next when finally the golem frees himself tearing off the linen from its face and gasps for air. Alas, the face of Loki stares in front of them, pale skin, blue eyes, dark hair, breathing heavily as he stares at them confusedly.

“What have you done? What am I doing here?” he asks looking around. “Wherever here is,” he says realizing he doesn't recognize the place. He examines himself. “What is this...poor excuse of an outfit, where is my armor?” he questions. Strange breathes out a lopsided smirk as he realizes the spell worked. Loki narrowed his eyes. “Wait...I know you...both of you,” he spoke as his eyes widen. He suddenly raises his arms to attack but nothing happens. He looks at his hands confused. “What magic is this? Why can't I cast?” he asks confusedly as he realizes he can't use his magic. He looks around once more and begins to panic as he grabs the rope and starts to tug on it. Wanda suddenly stares at Strange.

“We should give him some clothes,” Wanda suggests. Strange smirks in agreement. He then suddenly summons some more proper garb.

“Put this on,” Strange said tossing him an outfit.

“What is this? This is not my usual attire! Where is my armor?” Loki bellows.

“Come on let's give him some privacy,” Strange said to Wanda as they both begin to leave the room. Loki shakes his head angrily.

“You dare mess with me? Loki the God of Mischief?” he asks. “Once I free myself I will have my revenge!” he threatened suddenly as he tries to free himself once more yanking on the rope. They both leave the room. Strange closing the door and immediately sealing it. Wanda stares at him wide-eyed.

“He thinks he's the real thing!” she whispers loudly. Strange smiles.

“I know, is it fantastic!?” Strange agreed. “Good thing it doesn't come with magic. I only hope Nightmare falls for it,” he added. Wanda nods in agreement. Neither is sure how to take care of the golem. They do offer it food but in a Loki-like fashion it turns it down. They leave some fruit for him just in case, however. It also appears that the golem doesn't seem to rest or sleep, always complaining and chatting about revenge and being held captive and trying to escape. Day turns into night and night into day and both Wanda and Strange begin to worry. Though on the third day he tries to eat but seems to get sick. He vomits the food back up and he finally seems to tire.

“Here it says something,” Wanda says as they both were in the library trying to figure out what was going on. She reads from the book. “It says it does not eat or ...does not secrete waste it lives until the spirit's energy within withers to nothing,” she says.

“Very depressing....not making me feel any better,” Strange admits feeling awful what he did to Chasey's soul.

“But it can conserve and restore some energy by resting,” she continues to read. “So it's possible...he just has to do it. You think we should force him?” Wanda asks.

“I'm not sure if that will work,” Strange replied with a grimace. “I mean I could try,” he agrees. “Awe, fuck it, I'll give it a shot,” he says as he takes off. Wanda stares at Strange as he leaves as she looks back at the book and continues to read. Strange suddenly opens the door and storms in.

“You...I remember you now! Strange! You fool, you have the gull to mess with me? Oh-ho once-”

“Sleep,” Strange commanded casting a sleeping spell on him. Suddenly the golem fell back and was out cold. Strange wasted no time turning around closing the door and sealing it behind him.

He has no choice but to rest as he changes his clothes and goes to bed. However, he can't sleep, his mind racing wondering if his plan will work. Wondering if Nightmare would take the risk of trying to invade Loki's dreams. He also starts to wonder if he can actually do it. Bring back Wanda, whole, as if she had never past. He tosses and turns as his nerves get to him.

“Rest,” he hears her whisper and for a second his is startled before his brain registers whose voice it is.

“I can't,” he answers.

“Why not? There is nothing we can do but wait,” she says still nowhere in sight. His eyes dart around but give up quickly.

“What if it doesn't work? What if none of this works?” he asks.

“Everything you've done so far has worked,” Wanda replies. He swallows. It's true but all he feels is worry and doubts.

“I'm scared...” he finally admits. He waits but she says nothing. “Everything I've done is minor compared to last night and what I'm trying to do with you,” he admits. “What if....what if I'm not good enough? What if I fail?” he finally admits.

“Then you'll keep trying until you don't,” Wanda replies. He sits up suddenly hoping to see her but he doesn't.

“What if I mess up? What if the souls I gather are wrong or not the right ones?” he asks. He keeps searching but he sees nothing but the darkness and what little usual scenery of his room. However, he feels it, a shiftiness of cold air approaching.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk,” Wanda clicks her tongue. She finally appears as she sits on the side of his bed. “Your masks slips and your fear shows...you have so many doubts,” she says.

“I have nothing but-”

“And yet everything I've seen so far proves otherwise. What you have done...did...took strength...you fear failure is your weakness,” she says as she looks at him seriously. “When you really fear is that you keep succeeding,” she surmised. “Everything you've done you've succeeded, everything you have set after so far, you've completed,” she said. “Not once did you fail and felt that relief of failure. I couldn't raise him, relief. I couldn't kill him, relief,” she whispers. “Hoping that perhaps fate is telling you otherwise and that you are going down the wrong path,” she speaks as she looks away. “Hoping that you don't have to make these immoral choices, sacrificing yourself in the process,” she said sadly.

Strange looked down as sadness washed over him. Wanda's words ringing in his head and deep down he knew she was right. He was afraid to succeed and have everything be set in stone.

  
“A part of me...wishes that one of them actually bests me...kills me...” he admits. “Natasha was the closest to that happening. A part of me just wished she actually shot me,” he said shaking his head. “She almost did...but in the end she didn't,” he said looking away. They were both quiet for a bit. Thinking about the depressing notion of his words. “Did you ever...see your family when you died?” he finally asked. “Before...you know I forced you back,” he replied. Wanda looked up and sighed.

“Yes,” she admitted looking up. Strange looked back at her as guilt started to flood in as well. “My brother followed by parents. Right after my funeral,” she said with a smile as she could remember it. “This warm, comforting feeling, this light as I realize it's my time,” she said. “Though at first, I said no,” she revealed.

“What?” he whispered.

“I needed to make sure my friends were going to be alright,” she admitted.

“How did that conversation go?” he asked. She breathed out a bright smile and looked at him.

“I told them I had _unfinished business_ ,” she admitted. Strange chuckled.

“I can't believe you said that,” he said feeling better and leaning back against the headboard. She nodded.

“I needed to know...” she paused shaking her head, closing her eyes. “Damn it Strange, I was afraid you would take this the hardest. I knew you would burden the guilt but I had no idea you would have gone as far as this,” she said sadly. He closed his eyes and nodded.

“I know,” he said.

“I tried to warn you and I had hoped I did but then I had to go...and I was afraid if I didn't go this time, I'd be stuck so I left and...felt...peace,” she breathed. His eyes opened.

“Yeah until I fucked that up,” he said sadly. She swallowed.

“You never told me why you did it?” she asked.

“Did what?” he asks confused.

“Why you pulled me from my rest,” she breaths out shaking her head. He swallowed looking down thinking about it for a moment.

“At first,” he paused. “I guess I just wanted to know if I could...just perform the spell,” he answered. “Curious and arrogant, I know,” he added before she could scold him. “Another part was that...” he paused looking up sighing. “Another part of me was hoping that you would give me permission...permission to bring you back to life,” he said scoffing a smile. “Stupid, but the thought quickly left as soon as I realized how mad you were with me,” he said. He shook his head as he cupped his hands in his lap. “You have every right to be angry, you still do, bringing you back watching me do what I did...watching all the...death...murder...fuck,” he swore angrily with myself. “I get why they say ignorance is bliss,” he said wishing he had never brought her back to see all this.

“Shhhh,” Wanda suddenly approached as she neared. Placing a finger on his lips. His eyes widen as he could feel her shoving him back to his bed. “Rest,” she urges once more. He could feel it, that sudden drained feeling. He knows what Wanda did. He sighs defeated as he lies back and gets comfortable. He steadies his breath before he feels the coldness spread throughout the left side of his body and it's strange static energy. He closes his eyes, knowing Wanda is lying near him. “If you hadn't...I would never know the sacrifices you've made,” she slowly speaks. “A part of me is grateful,” she admits.

“And if I don't succeed?” he asks tiredly once more.

“You will if anyone can bring me back to this world...it's you,” she finally voiced as he can feel a strange comfort come over him as his eyes finally close.

Strange's eyes shot open as he hears a loud bang and the Sanctum slightly shakes. It reminds him of the time the wrecking ball hit the Sanctum. He sits up as the walls shake again slightly as portraits and items off shelves shake and wobble. He immediately pushes his blanket off of him getting to his feet, slipping on his slippers as his cloak rushes towards him as he leaves his room and makes it back to the sealed training room. He opens the door to see Wanda's spirit hovering near the door as she stares from a distance. Strange walks to her side as he tries to examine what's going on.

He sees Loki trying to pull himself free but instead, he can only pound and he can feel the dark energy that surrounds him as the golem lets out a breathy growl. His dark eyes focus on him as Loki smirks.

“Ah...Strange...I should have known,” they both say but it is evident that Nightmare is the one speaking. Strange suddenly smirks as he slowly steps forward. “You really want me to make you suffer?” he asks looking up at him bitterly. “This vessel will not hold me for very long. I will break out soon and when I do... I will haunt your every waking hour not only in your dreams. Sleep will forever be a burden hell you will carry!” Nightmare threatened.

“And yet...here you are...trapped in my realm, weakened by your waking state and not so powerful vessel,” Strange boasted. “A part of me just wants to wring your neck and watch you suffer, feel the pain, you have put me through,” Strange admitted. “But I won't!” he said raising a finger. “Because it's more entertaining seeing you suffer out of your element then quickly sending you on your merry way,” he said as he turned.

“You fool!” Nightmare yelled at him angrily.

“Not this time,” Strange said as he walked towards the door. “Come on, Wanda,” he said as he passed her. “Have fun staying woke,” he teased as he walked out of the door and closed it. He immediately sealed it as Wanda hugged herself nervously.

“He's...you did it,” she whispered in shock.

“We did it,” he corrected. “It would have been harder without you,” he said trying to reach for her hands forgetting he couldn't as he pulled them back. She didn't notice however as she looked up at him.

“But you did all the work,” she stated. He smiled.

“But I needed your emotional support,” he admitted. Wanda slowly smiled and he can feel it, those romantic urges starting to distract him. He looked down and nodded. “I need to finish the rest as quickly as possible,” Strange whispered. “I'm not sure how long we can hide Nightmare in there plus with the others gone they're bound to get suspicious,” he added. Wanda nodded when suddenly they heard the scratch buzzer of the doorbell. Wanda looks nervously up to him as his shoulders rise and lower as he takes a deep breath. He walks past Wanda nervously as well. “It might be too late,” he realized as he hurriedly made his way to the door as it buzzed again. He didn't bother peeping he put his hand on the handle and opened it.

Steve Rogers was on the other side of the door, dressed in his usual civilian attire. Strange swung the door open wider as he backed up to let Rogers in. “Ah, Rogers, unexpected visit...come in,” he invited in with a brief smile. Rogers nodded as he stepped in.

“Yeah, just wanted to know if you've found any information on Wanda's...her grave situation,” Rogers tried to put it lightly. Strange closed his eyes and sighed. He nodded.

“You're right, absolutely right the truth is I've been a bit distracted,” he admitted. Rogers narrowed his eyes at him before nodding.

“Right...well the truth is the statue memorial of Wanda and Pietro is finally done. We would like to install it knowing they're both at their resting place,” Rogers admitted. Stephen looked up and stared at him. A sharp stab of guilt and fear hit him in the chest. He looked down then to the side hoping Wanda didn't hear or at the very least didn't reply. However, something else did instead as the house shook slightly causing both Rogers and Strange to look up. Stephen released a toothy grimace as he looked back down at Rogers. “What was that?” Rogers asked.

“Ah...experiments,” he breathed out simply.

“In what? That felt like a small earthquake,” Rogers said looking around.

“Ah...no...not exactly,” Strange answered as the house shook slightly again. Strange closed his eyes as Rogers looked around nervously once more until his eyes narrowed as he looked up the stairs.

“What...that...she looked a lot like Wanda,” Steve said as he started to make his way upstairs. Strange eyes shot open as he swallowed. He cannot believe he managed to spot Wanda. Why wasn't she hiding? He thought as he saw Rogers begin to make his way up the grand staircase.

“No...where do you think you're going!?” Strange called out. “Hey! This is my Sanctum!” Strange yelled as he swore before following after Rogers. Steve looked around before following Wanda to the hall as he barely saw her float through a door.

“What is going on here?” Steve asked as he made his way to the door. He immediately begins banging on it. Strange finally floated to the top of the stairs and found him.

“Don't go in there!” Strange warned.

“Stop me,” Rogers said as he decided to kick it open, and miraculously he did. Strange's eyes widen in shock when Rogers stepped in. Strange ran down the hall and followed suit as Rogers stepped in to see a ghostly Wanda trying to calm down a Loki looking Nightmare. Steve's eyes widen in confusion as he was breathing heavily from breaking down the door. “What is...what...is going on?” Rogers asked glancing at a ghostly Wanda then Loki being tied down to the floor.

Suddenly a magical sparkling whip wrapped around Captain's neck as Captain held the whip around his neck and leaned forward breaking Strange's spell. Wanda's eyes widen as she covered her mouth in shock by the situation. However, Rogers was still winded as he bent over trying to steady his breath before he magically whipped him again by the ankle this time causing Rogers to fall as he magically slowed down time once more. This time he summoned seven magical swords similar to Mordo did when he faced him and had them attack a slowed Steve Rogers who was barely starting roll to get up. Though all seven swords went through him, his legs, chest, arm, neck. Once impaled the time spell broke and everything was back to normal.

The first thing that was heard was Wanda's gasp of shock realizing Rogers had just died by several lacerations as he began to bleed out on the floor. “Oh...my...god,” she cried in shock. Stephen looked down and sighed as Nightmare Loki smiled deviously as he eyed Strange with glee.

“Eh he he he he ha ha,” the golem laughed realizing what just happened.

“Oh god,” Wanda breathed out trying to calm herself down.

“You really are living a Nightmare.....ah...so glad I get to see some of it,” Nightmare crowed looking up sitting back relaxed for once. Wanda closed her eyes and shook her head.

“I...I...need to bind his spirit,” Strange finally spoke coming to as he tried hard to concentrate and push back Wanda's shock and Nightmare's jeers. “I guess I can use another crystal, much rather use his shield,” Strange admitted.

“He always has his shield,” Wanda finally spoke. “Under his jacket,” she added. Strange bent down, roughly removing Roger's bomber jacket to see that Wanda was right. Strange smiled.

“Perfect,” he said with a swallow. He closed his eyes and began chanting the spell trying to push back the grief of what he did as he opened them to notice the spell had worked. He then finally picked up Rogers' shield. Nightmare started laughing once more.

“Ah...you aren't...oh..no but you are,” Nightmare figured out what Strange was trying to do. “You're trying to bring _her_ back, aren't you?” he asked eyeing Wanda who swallowed and disappeared. Strange simply turned around as well and left the room ignoring Nightmare's maniacal laughing once again. Strange closed the door and magically added new locks on it as he sealed it once more. He leaned against the opposite wall and held Rogers's shield by his legs.

“I'm sorry you had to see that...again,” he apologized. Wanda appeared as she nodded.

“It's much harder seeing someone you care about,” she whispered sadly. Strange nodded as he looked at Rogers' shield and inspected it. Light, pure, he smiled as he knew he would be.

“Rogers was on my list anyhow,” Strange admitted as Wanda's eyes widen. “He's one of the most wholesome, purist, and strongest people I know. I knew his soul would be light,” Strange said as he magically put away the shield with the others. He began walking once more and Wanda tilted her head amazed at how seamless the mask slips on. One minute his grief-stricken, concerned, caring the next he's cold, calculating, resolute. He shakes his head as he walks back down the grand staircase once more.

“I'm going after Mordo, I might be a while,” he said as he created a portal once more as he walks through as if nothing just happened.


	23. Descent

It wasn't hard for Strange to get to Asgard. It was challenging having to fight his way in and past the several Asgardian security guards that protected the prison. He strutted up the stairs, shields up and spells casting as he magically defeated them. Magically trapping some while killing others, his stare, cold, anger-driven, pure determination based on revenge. A few of them did manage to get hit or two. He was cut by his cheek, sliced by his shoulder, his leg, but his adrenaline was pumping it didn't slow him down.

He soon marched down into the uniquely clean prison, with a small group of freshly risen Asgardians. Mindless, however, unlike Ike who could voice, think, rebel. He stuck his hand forward as he magically bound the guard before casting the same spell to control them. He then had the guard escort him to Mordo's cell.

Mordo sat on his bed as he looked down concentrating on what was going on. He was mostly focusing on hearing than seeing. He soon heard footsteps approach as he slowly looked up and smiled.

“Ah, Strange...” he finally chuckled still smiling as he shook his head in disbelief. “I heard...” he finally added. “I heard you killed the Scarlet Witch. Heh, I had to admit you surprise me... I didn't think you had it in you,” he said with a wag of his finger. “I was wrong,” he admitted. He stared up at Strange looking thinner, tired, but he smiled brightly. “I owe you a bounty...a boon,” he said happily.

“Shut up,” Strange warned.

“Oh...or what?” he asked looking around. “Are you going to kill me?” he asked. Strange's eyes narrowed as he smiled. He looked to the side as he waved his hand over and a guard came towards them. The smile plastered on Mordo's face slowly began to fade. “You can't be serious,” Mordo started to realize as the guard opened the cell. The guard suddenly held out a spear by Mordo's neck as Strange magically shackled him.

“Any last words?” Strange asked his hands behind his back as he looked around.

“How far have you fallen into darkness?” Mordo uttered. Strange turned to face him and smirked. His eyes suddenly looked to the guard when the guard suddenly impaled his spear into Mordo's neck. Blood gushed out as he fell back and gargled up a few chokes but he fell and died quickly.

“Does that answer your question,” Strange replied as he finally turned to see Mordo dead, and sadly he didn't feel any guilt. Anger and hate still lingered instead and he scoffed out a lopsided grin. “Give me that,” he ordered taking the spear from the guard. He was partial to using the murder weapons and he didn't have time trying to look for Mordo's favorite relics. He took a deep breath as he began to chant the words collecting his soul.

Strange opened a portal back to the Sanctum to find that he wasn't alone. A few mages from the Kamar-Taj were there, three talking to one another as they slowly turned their heads to see Strange step in. He suddenly swallowed as he looked down at the spear he held in his hand.

  
“Ah...hi,” Strange greeted. Their eyes narrowed as one approached.

“Doctor Stephen Strange, what brings you here?” Master Sardonia asked. Strange took a deep breath and sighed.

“Just...visiting,” he answered.

“You're no longer the master of this Sanctum. You shouldn't be here,” she replied. “And besides,” she paused looking around. “Master Ike is nowhere to be found and along with your friend Wong,” she added. Strange looked to the side as he nodded lightly.

“Yeah...” he agreed. The other two mages behind Sardonia eyed each other suspicious of Strange's demeanor.

“You should go, we are about to have an investigation,” Sardonia warned. Strange swallowed.

“Yeah...how about no,” he said as he suddenly threw his spear at Sardonia catching her off guard. She held the spear that went through her gut as she fell to her knees. “One master down, two to go,” Strange said as he shielded himself.

The other two master began to attack. Master Icarus managed to bring down his shield and almost magically bound him. But Strange used the same Phurba to attack Wong and hit him in the neck as he raised his shields again before grabbing the spear from Sardonia's gut and using it to attack the other Master whose name he didn't. However, their ruckus caused a few more mages that were in the Sanctum to gather towards the fight.

Strange managed to stab the other Master while turning and blocking the other's oncoming attacks from other sorcerers. He silenced one, magically shackled two, raised back Sardonia as a mindless thrall, however, her resurrection startled a few of the adepts who didn't know how to handle the situation. Sardonia managed to kill two others before falling once more.

Strange didn't have time to think, dwell, feel, all he had time to do was attack and defend. He was already partially winded from the fight on Asgard as he managed to kill a few more. The fight lasted about ten minutes as he bent over exhausted. He counted at least 8 bodies as he looked at the bloodshed and mess. He sat down on the top step and smirked.

“Idiots...” he breathed. Not one of them bothered to flee or warn the others, call for help. They all just attacked. He wiped the blood from his lip as he rubbed his face in frustration. He was tired, he swore, he was trying to figure out what else he was feeling when he realized it was too quiet. He swallowed as panic hit him. How much did they discover? He stood up and held his breath.

Strange made his way towards the room he hid the bound items and sighed. They were still there, he added Mordo's spirit bound spear as well. He made his way towards the training room. Nightmare was still tied down as he was lying down bored as he turned his head to his side.

“You've been busy,” he said simply. “Good,” he added with a smile. Strange simply backed out and closed the door and sealed it. He sighed they must have barely arrived when he showed up. He began to make his towards the basement he did notice it was open as he stepped in and was glad it was still cold as he continued to step down before slipping on some ice. He held on to the wall before floating the rest downward. He sighed seeing the shard of ice and Wanda's body still intact. His eyes widened.

“Wanda!” he called out. Nothing. “Wanda!?' he asked before he concentrated on summoning her towards him. “Wanda...please don't....” he breathed realizing nothing was happening. He swallowed his stomach feeling nauseous as he decided to search for the purple scrunchie he bound her spirit too. Though he couldn't remember where he had left it. “Shit, shit,” he swore scolding himself. He closed his eyes as he tried to use a spell to find it. A faint line of light led upstairs but faded. He swallowed as he turned around.

Something must have happened. A mage or someone took it. He looked down, looking at his hands. He had managed to do some time spells before and the energy imprint spell was a mixture of it. He raised his hands as he suddenly started seeing the energy imprints of the mages that died, un-die. They're energy imprints fighting his own and he held his breath as he took a better look at his own. It was a bright light but darker the further his aura reached out with hints of green and gold mixed within. However, the darkness was prevalent. He stared in awe watching himself defend himself and he wondered why he never used this spell with him involved before.

Soon the fighting stopped as his spirit walked backward into nothingness as the three mages were talking once more. They looked around before stepping back a few steps before disappearing along with a few others who had stepped back and disappeared as well. Strange swallowed his suspicions were right. Soon time passed as suddenly another spirit appeared and he recognized it immediately as Clea stepped backward from upstairs looking around. Her spirit was purple, dark in nature as her spirit was half from the Dark Dimension. The Dimension she now hailed and mostly ruled. He held his breath as his heart skipped a beat as she looked around as she cautiously walked back down the stairs.

“What are you doing here?” Strange whispered as he waited for her to disappear before moving his hand, sliding to the right as the energy reappeared as if she stepped in. She looked around curiously her lips moving as if she was calling out for someone. She began searching around when her head snapped to the right and up. He held his breath as she began to make her way upstairs. She was heading towards the room where Nightmare was in when suddenly. Wanda's energy imprint appeared. His heart skipped a beat once more as he held his breath. “What's going on,” he spoke to himself as he could see Wanda was talking to Clea.

He followed Wanda and Clea's energy imprints further down as she led him towards his room. He opened the door wider as he saw Wanda pointing to something on his nightstand. He could see Clea nod as she approached the nightstand. Strange dropped his hand and broke the spell.

“Fuck,” he swore realizing what had happened. He swallowed and looked around, his nerves were shot as his hands shook a bit once more. He pushed his hair back trying to figure out what exactly went down. He could only guess that Clea had come earlier and was about to find Nightmare when Wanda distracted her. The only way she could think of, by revealing herself and his secret. She protected the other secrets in the process and soon after the mages from the Kamar Taj must have came.

He rests as he recovers his energy and cleans some of his wounds. He wonders if Wanda is still bound to the energy of Cassie via the purple scrunchie or if she was set free. He would never know until he either tries to performs her resurrection spell and fails or sees Clea and finds out for himself. He decided to bite the bullet and visit Clea.

Strange walks into the Club Noir as he blends in with the crowd, drinking and even indulging in some light gambling. As he distracts himself for the most part. Though he knows closing time is near as he decides to hide as the club closes and empties. It's around three-thirty in the morning when he gets on the elevator and rides up to her quarters. The door opens with a ding and he calmly steps out. He's surprised to see Clea sipping on a drink as she's watching TV. He smiles as she sits up alert as she puts her drink on the coffee table and slowly stands.

“Stephen?” she asks out. “What are you doing here?” she asks concernedly. He smiles as he casually makes her way towards her.

“Visiting you,” he answered.

“This late?” she asked confused. “Is there something wrong?” she suddenly realizes. He swallows as he nods. He looks down, his hands in his pocket not sure how to go about it at first. Though he figures it's best, to be honest, and direct.

“You have something of mine and I want it back,” he finally reveals not having the courage to look her in the eye. His eyes focused on the floor. Clea tilts her head her platinum locks falling gently off her shoulder.

“No,” she breathes out in realization. He nods. “No...it really was...you really did it?” she asked in shock. He nods again as he finally looks up at her.

“Yes,” he admits simply. Her eyes widen as she shakes her head.

“But why?” she finally asks. He rolls his tongue as he looks to the side not sure how to answer that either.

“Does it matter,” he finally responds. Clea's mouth clamps shut as her anger starts to rise.

“Stephen you're telling me you tied Wanda's spirit to a cheap hair tie?” she asked as shaking her head. He looked at her once more.

“Yes,” he answered sternly, his anger starting to rise as well.

“You still haven't told me why?” she asked in shock.

“Does it matter? All that matters is that I want it back!” he finally voiced loudly. She shook her head as she pointed to the bar. Stephen looked to see the purple scrunchie on her private bar. He made his way towards the small bar and looked at the scrunchie before picking it up. He looked down at it as he felt it. It felt normal, no energy attached to it. It was broken. His breath hitched as he exhaled lightly. “What did you do?” he finally asked turning to look at Clea who neared as well.

“I did what I had to,” Clea replied as she took back the scrunchie and looked at it. “I broke the enchantment and freed Wanda's spirit from this realm,” she answered. “Why did you do it?” she asked angrily.

“Because I wanted to,” he answered. Clea's brows furrowed. She looked away.

“When Wanda's spirit said you did it. I didn't want to believe it...believe her!” she said loudly. “I couldn't... this couldn't be the man I fell in love with,” Clea said.

“No but it was pretty damn close was it?” he taunted. She shook her head as she stepped back.

“You really did change,” she realized.

“I changed because I had to,” he said as he stepped forward. “I accidentally murdered Wanda and Wanda being a Nexus to this reality...ruined me, ruined others,” he said sternly. She shook her head and looked away.

“I can't believe you sunk this low,” Clea said. “To actually perform a necromatic spell? For what ends? To trap her here? To what, talk? To what?” she snapped. He swallowed as he glanced down. Clea suddenly placed a hand on her forehead. “My god you really did love her did you?” she realized out loud. She laughed a bit shocked, hurt, and upset as she handed him back the scrunchie. “You need to get out now,” she said sternly. “You need help,” she added Stephen looked down at the scrunchie, empty, lifeless.

“I just needed one more,” he breathed out feeling his plan starting to come close to ruin. “I'm so close...just one more,” he whispered again. Clea swallowed as she looked up at him concernedly.

“Stephen..are you alright?” she asked worried. He shook his head.

“I can't believe you did that,” he said tossing the scrunchie on the floor. She stepped back startled. “Clea... I just needed one more...one more to fix this, to make everything right,” he repeated to her sounding slightly deranged. She shook her head slightly scared.

“Okay, okay,” she said raising her hands. “One more...one more what?” she asked but deep down she had a feeling what he was referring to.

“One more soul,” he breathed. Clea swallowed. “So please forgive me for what I'm about to do,” he said as he neared. She yelped as he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. She breathed out a sigh as she slowly hugged him back. “I love you Clea and I'm sorry,” he whispered to her stabbing her through the back. Her eyes widen as she felt the blade pierce through her back and near her lungs and heart. She couldn't believe what just happened. Clea gasped as she inhaled a deep breath as Strange gently laid her dying body to the floor. His eyes watering as he cried a bit, his heartbreaking all over again.

“Please...don't,” she managed to utter. He shook his head as he placed a finger on her lips. Her lids slowly close halfway as her head falls to the side. He swallowed shaking his head, anger and hurt, welling inside of him.

“I don't expect you to ever forgive me for this...but you always said time heals all wounds,” he jokes a bit madly. As he chuckled and suddenly held a hand over his eyes. He laughed and cried for a few minutes, an array of emotions flowing through him. He suddenly sniffed calming himself as he saw the purple scrunchie on the floor. He smirked, Clea always had a thing for purple.

Strange appeared back in the Sanctum stepping over the bodies as he walked back to the hiding location as he placed the purple scrunchie with the others. He stares looking at them before smiling realizing he's finally collected enough.

“I'm done,” he breathes out looking at the collections of objects. He eyes each one of them, remembering who's trapped in what, how they died, how they fought. He swallowed as his eyes slowly glance down to one he had almost forgotten. He looked down to see an ax by his feet.

Suddenly a light shinned down and a loud thunderous crack roared. Stephen slowly looked up to see Thor had appeared right in his Sanctum looking around curiously.

“Boy...this place is a mess, is it not?” Thor asked himself before he spotted Strange simply sitting on the steps of his ruined home. Thor turned around and flashed a smile.

“Ah, wizard sorry about the mess and my unfortunate timing but I have finally returned,” he said holding up a familiar object. “The Crimson Bands of Cyttora, I believe it belongs to you,” Thor finished holding up the relic. Stephen glared as memories of the Bands of Cyttora holding Mordo flashed in his mind. Bands that could have been used on him, if Wong had access to it like he did earlier. Stephen's gaze slowly shifted upward as he glared at Thor maliciously. Thor tilted his head his smile faltering for a moment before slowly fading. “Ah, Strange? Wizard, looking quite menacing there,” Thor noted.

Suddenly Strange's glare shifted to a smile. He stood up and scoffed out a toothy smile and wink. “Sure let me take those off your hands,” Stephen approached Thor as Thor smiles once more.

“Ah thank you...” Thor thanked as he hands over the relic as he looks around once more at the mess the Sanctum currently was.

“Sure don't...” Stephen pauses suddenly tossing the Crimson Bands of Cyttora at Thor “-mention it!” he growls as he watches the bands do its job.

“What the...” Thor releases as he begins to become bound in a fashion like the others. He suddenly falls to one knee as his arms become stuck to his side, his back stiffening. “What..wh-” he was going to say before his voice is muffled. Stephen suddenly chuckles as he shakes his head, he struts over to him as he tries to grabs Thor's ax but couldn't.

“Heh, let's try this again,” he says to himself. He tries to lifts Thor's ax but it's way too heavy. He magically tries to lift it but still couldn't. He struggles a bit more before giving up. Strange soon hears Thor trying to say something.

“Muuu Mmmmr Mmmorthy.”

“What?” Strange asked tilting his head looking down at him.

“Mmmorthy!” Thor muffles loudly.

“Oh, I get it. I'm unworthy?” Strange figures out pointing to himself. He scoffs “I've been getting that a lot nowadays. Doesn't matter I know a weapon I am worthy of and it's survived the wreckage,” he says nonchalantly as he summons a smaller ax. “Thor meet the Enchanted Ax of Thalmora or what I nicknamed. Headchopper, Headchopper meet head!” Strange introduced suddenly swinging the ax. Blood scatters across his face and his eyes widen when he realized what he just did. He scoffs as he drops the ax in shock. “Oh no...no...what..what did I?” he asked out seeing what he had just done. Fear and panic rush over Strange as Thor's body fell the side and is still bound in the Crimson Bands of Cyttora. The relic soon slowly releases itself realizing it's no longer needed. It slides off Thor's body as he nervously approaches the scene. His hand shaking as he swallowed, he bent over and picked up the Bands of Cyttora then the ax of Thalmora. He suddenly stares at it as a thought occurred to him. Though he quickly pushes it aside as he knows it's best to hide the body, for now, someplace it won't be found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are enjoying WandaVision as much as I am by the way.


	24. From Heaven to Hell

Strange hid Thor's body in one of his nine realms. **Jotunheim** to be exact. His body was covered in snow, his, mighty ax Stormbreaker near him. However, Strange pulled out another ax instead. One he can wield and carry. “Today's not the day you'll be resting in peace,” Strange breathed as he was cold. Though he needed that godly soul of his. Since he had his body, he was sure his spirit would still be called back to it. He closed his eyes as he chanted the spell he remembered as he slowly opened his eyes to see an icy spirit in front of him.

“Wizard...Strange...why did you strike me down?” Thor managed to ask. Strange swallowed.

“Because I need a part of your soul,” Strange answered.

“No...now you do...” Thor replied with a slight shake of his head. Strange nodded realizing he was right.

“You're right,” he paused. He shivered a bit. “I s-struck you down out of anger. I-I guess I had a bit of a-a psychotic break there,” he revealed.

“Yes, indeed,” Thor said with a wry smile. “You still are, are you not?” he asked. Strange smiled and nodded.

“You're probably right,” Strange agreed. “And now I summon you to bind y-you to this weapon,” he said holding up the murder weapon. Strange smiled. “You're quite fond of axes it seems, fitting?” he joked. Thor shook his head.

“You better know what you are doing, Sorcerer,” Thor warned. Strange flashed a smile.

“Thankfully I do,” he said as he closed his eyes and began to bind Thor's soul to the relic.

He returned back the Sanctum now he was officially done. He ignored the smell of the bodies that were starting to rot and he was just half tempted to use their souls as well but he didn't have the time. The ritual place needed to take place someplace where there were natural mystical energies. It took him a bit of time to choose a place but he decided on one.

**Sakar De Uyuni, Bolivia**

“Where Heaven and earth are one,” he breathed out. It was beautiful, the thin flatbed with the shallow water caused the sky to double. A mirror of the sun and sky above. Plus Water was also a great conductor, a gateway between veils. The mother's womb very much a gateway itself. He decided to set up seals first, it took about three hours as it was very intricate, marking them into the earth before placing a few candles strategically. He then returned and brought back the enchanted items; Katana, Helmet, Trident, Crystal, Spear, Sash, Scrunchie, Shield, and Axe. He counted before shaking his head. “That's right,” he remembered. He suddenly returned back to the Sanctum and he floated down to the basement once more. The lights flickered in the cold as he stared at the shard of ice where Wanda's body rested. He pressed his hand against the cold ice and scoffed out a misty breath. “It's almost time,” he whispered.

A portal appeared in the center of the circle as it moved to its side revealing the ice shard where Wanda's body rested in. He sighed before a few minutes later the portal opened once more and Strange holding the rope and spike that held Nightmare Golem came through. He chuckled as he realized what was going on.

“Ah, so my time in this forsaken vessel is coming to an end,” Nightmare breathed. “You'll be happy to know I'm already planning my revenge,” he added as Strange lead him to a certain spot.

“You mean _you'll_ be happy,” Strange corrected. Nightmare grinned.

“I'm betting on you succeeding,” Nightmare revealed. “If not I'm sure you'll leave me in this fake Loki doll forever,” he growled.

“Yeah, you're probably right,” Strange agreed as he conjured a hammer once again and bent over banging the railroad spike the ground once more. It was numbing, the whole situation to him. It left him feeling detached. After a good three bangs, he stood up. He steadied his breath as he took a few steps back. He looked around the sun was starting to set and he breathed out steadying his heart, opening his senses, calming himself, clearing his mind. He would actually take the time to meditate but he knew Nightmare wouldn't shut up about it. So he summoned the Alhayat Baed Dhlk and opened it. He glanced back at Wanda's frozen coffin before staring at it, suddenly the ice began to melt off it as if time sped up and naturally melted the ice from her corpse. Soon he stared back at the book the three translations floated around him.

“Intriguing,” Nightmare spoke. He was sitting once again. “The depths you will go for revenge, to do what you did, pure hubris. Vanity and resurrection won't save you. You will always be known as the murderer of the Scarlet Witch and everyone else,” Nightmare rasped as he distracted Strange with a smirk.

“I don't care anymore,” Strange breathed out trying to regain his concentration. “Bringing Wanda back is for the greater good,” he added. Nightmare scoffed before chuckling looking away. He leaned back, propping himself up with his arms. Strange looks back at the translation as he clears his mind once more as closes his eyes, trying to connect, trying center and gather his energy. He slowly opens them once more as he speaks. “Ol umd mirc a yls Ascha, tol micalz, ror faorgt, tabaan,” he starts to say and it's a long introduction a plea more than anything and he wonders if he's actually saying it right. However, his answer comes in the form as the wind starts to blow and the clouds gather, rushing in as time sped up. He glances up before he continues to read once more. “Zodimibe brak, arp una,” he continues and the sky darkens as lightning and thunder is heard above.

“I can't believe it!” Nightmare yells as he looks up. “I hate you!” he added. Strange ignored him as he kept going with the spell.

“Arp't!” he yelled and suddenly one of the items broke. The crystal, as Natasha's spirit suddenly was released. Strange's eyes widen as he held his breath actually seeing her spiritual form. She lifted up as she was forced awake as she looked around confused. “Arp't!” he repeated and this time Katana broke and Blade suddenly appeared. He kept repeating the words and soon most of his souls were released but three. “Arp't!” he yelled and Clea finally revealed herself as looked more sullen than the others.

“Remember I'll be waiting!” Nightmare suddenly warned as he smirked in Strange's direction.

“Arp't!” suddenly Nightmare fell back his vessel breaking, it bit gruesomely but his true form emerges and he tries to escape but even he can't seem to. “Arp't!” and alas the ax breaks and Thor appears. He pauses taking a deep breath, the circle surrounded by ten powerful spirits. Some looking about confused others irritated, a few actually Thor, Rogers, and Mordo actually looked a bit curious.

Strange steadies his breath once more as he looks back at the spell and realizes he's missing something. His face turns pale as he forgets to breathe. Blood willingly sacrificed from a person who loves the deceased. “I need blood...of someone who loves her,” he breathes out in shock. Nightmare laughs as his form is almost always ethereal. He realizes Strange has made a mistake and he will still be free regardless. Strange looks around, he's pretty sure most of the friends who loved Wanda are all dead. He closed his eyes he can't believe it. He can't believe he forgot about that part of the ritual. He would have to start all over. “No!” he shouted. “No...I've come too far!” he yelled frustrated. He suddenly conjured a dagger and stared at it. A memory flashed in his head. Wanda's angry and hurt face. _Make no mistake Wanda...if I have to die to bring you back I will._ He remembers telling her.

Strange looks up at the dagger and wonders. He contemplates what he feels for Wanda and he wonders if it's remotely love or obsession? He doesn't know he was always afraid to find out. But deep down he feels something for her and it hurts. He finally raised the dagger to one of his hands. “I don't know...if my blood will be enough,” he finally utters as he feels the blade slice through his hand. He shudders as he feels his blood immediately start to flow. “Huh...” he breathes out remembering he's supposed to sprinkle it upon Wanda's body. “Niis zacam de ol, ol boaluahe,” he breathes watching the crimson droplets sprinkle upon the dress and corpse.

He feels it, the shift in energy as suddenly the seal lights up. An orb breaks off from Roger's spirit first then Daimon, soon the others as well. Strange stumbles back in shock holding his wound dropping the dagger in the process. He watches as pieces of each soul breaking off the spirits. Nightmare growls as he feels a good chunk of his own leave him and sees it slowly entering Wanda's corpse. Suddenly Strange feels his blood along with a bit of his energy seeping through his hands leaving him. Being pulled sucked out towards Wanda's body as well. “Shit,” he manages to swear before feeling drained and weak. His head drops, he's not sure what's going on anymore. He should have realized what the blood was for.

He senses it, a hole parted from the clouds as he manages to lift his head to see a beam of light, similar to the sunshine down on Wanda's body. However, it's silent as he suddenly sees the piece of the souls float upwards leaving Wanda's body and his eyes widen in panic. _Why are they leaving?_ He watches breathlessly as the last one fades into the sky before suddenly one orb floated back. Slowly it floated down before entering Wanda's body. A wave of energy bursts around the body knocking Strange back on his back blinding him momentarily. He covers his eyes as he groans he looks up and sees nothing but the sky above. He's too weak, spiritually, emotionally, physically, spent. His blood nearly all but drained as he finally faints.

The spirits that were bound in the objects and held for the ceremony slowly start to fade as they walk away. Some moving on, others going elsewhere but their energy fades and even Nightmare is more than happy to return back to his own realm. A small breeze blows as the sun continues to set as if nothing dark and devious happened. Wanda's eyes lazily blink open as her lips part to reveal a small gasp. She stares into the same sky, colors, beautiful. She realizes it's sunset. She also feels wet. Her hands grip beside her and she feels an inch or two of water. She manages to sit up and look around. She feels dirty, she smells like death. Her eyes widen as she starts to remember.

Wanda looks around as she gets on her hands and knees to see she's in some type of circle. She steadily gets on her feet, her knees wobbly. She can see it, objects scattered around and candles blown out. The last thing she remembers was talking to, “Clea,” she breathed. She remembers Clea taking the purple scrunchie, her admitting the truth of what Stephen did before Clea taking it. She was at her house by the bar drinking as if she didn't want to believe it or was contemplating her words. Though she remembers her icy gaze staring at her as she smiled and nodded. Before suddenly she was free.

“Oh my god,” Wanda breathes as she looks around to see the familiar objects, the broken golem. She makes a face searching. “He did it,” she realized and a small pain hits her chest as she mourns her friends. Then she sees him lying on the ground a few feet away. Suddenly Wanda runs up to him. “Strange...” she breathes out. “Strange...” she repeats nervously as she shakes him but she sees it. He's pale, his bleeding.

“Wanda?” he finally breathes barely conscious. It hits her, he's on the verge of death as she starts to panic.

“No..no..no not now..not after all you've done...all this...death,” she cries trying to keep him from dying. He smiles softly.

“A sacrifice I'm willing to do again and again if I must,” he breathes as he slowly looks up at her. He realizes she's still in her wedding dress, it's dirty and it smells but he smiles all the same. “You're beautiful,” he admits. She smiles shaking her head.

“C'mon...we need to get you help,” she says trying to lift him.

“No! I deserve this....for what I have done... I don't deserve to live while they don't,” he manages to protest his voice hoarse. “I chose this... let this be my fate,” he says to her his hand shaking as he reaches for her. Wanda grabs it tightly as she tries hard not to cry.

“No,” she finally croaks, shaking her head. “No... it's my turn to be selfish,” she whispers bitterly. She looks down at his hand and suddenly stops the wound from bleeding, however, he's still weak.

“No,” Stephen replies looking away defeated. “How could you?” he breathes her words back to her. He shakes his head gently before fainting once again. Wanda's eyes widen as she panics once more she searches for a pulse as she listens to his breath. She realizes he's still alive she drops her head in relief. She lets him rest as she cries for all those who were sacrificed. She stays near his body, not daring to wake him or move him. Though she wants to get him medical help, she's afraid those would hunt him for all he's done.

Wanda stares into the fire she created as she hugs herself. Memories of what happened come slowly seeping in. Her mind so troubled by the images that haunt her. The deaths, the emotions that come with it. She blinks when she remembers Wong. Then Wong looking up at his body before staring back at her. Him saying something.

“Wanda! Daimon....the Stone is in-” he manages to say before being sucked into the sash. Her eyes widen. The Time Stone, was it strong enough to fix all this? She looks back at Strange sleeping near the fire. He was able to do some spells once again, she looks to the side thinking about it more. Strange took the Eye and was angry to find that the Infinity Stone wasn't in it. Wong said Daimon, so Daimon must know where the stone is. Though Daimon is dead or was he? Wanda's eyes darted around if he was then he'll probably be, “Back in Hell,” she whispered.

Wanda suddenly stood up excitedly. Her fingers wiggling the idea of fixing this mess suddenly energizing her. She looked at Strange and she magically casts a protection spell around him. “I'll be back,” she says. She suddenly turns as she throws out her arm and opens a portal and she hopes she knows what she's doing.

Wanda stepped through immediately feeling as if she stepped into a sauna. Then she remembers she's wearing a dirty wedding dress. She soon steps forward the wedding dress transforming to one of her favorite Avenger outfits. “Much better,” she breathed out. She looks around and sees a volcanic, mountain-like landscape. “So this is **Hell**?” she asks herself. “Sucks,” she suddenly decides.

She finds Hell to be huge and very crowded. It was more like its own dimension than anything. It's own world. The first few things she ran into was lesser demons and spirits. Spirits that were never human, then of course spirits that were human. She walks through a town, it's in shambles but it's the most civilized place she's found on her journey.

“Mortal...you don't belong here!” a demonic hag voiced. Wanda snaps her head.

“No,” she admits. The demon smiles, teeth rotten and sharp.

“So why are you here?” it asks.

“I am looking for Daimon, Daimon Hellstrom,” Wanda answers. The demon chuckles suddenly.

“The young lord is...indeed back in Hell. But not here,” she reveals.

“Then where?” Wanda finally asks.

“His throne is ever-changing, it moves and shifts to the dark lord's fancy. It is now currently at Adder's Edge,” she revealed.

“Where is that?” Wanda asks interested. “A seven days walk,” she replies. “Though you'll know you're going the right direction if you enter the caves right over there,” she points. “Darkness, grief, and coldness lingers there, your fears are surely to be shown,” she warns. “However if you can make it through you'll be only hours away to your destination,” she reveals. “If you can make it through,” she chuckles.

“I'll make it,” Wanda says sternly. The old hag laughs as Wanda flies away out of the shamble town and towards the direction of the caves. It doesn't take long to see a huge dark cavern in front of her. The opening is huge as she looks up at and indeed she fills a chill along with a strange void. However, she's determined, to reach the Time Stone. Wanda slowly walks in before being consumed by the shadow of the cave.

The cavern seems dark at first but there is light every so often in the forms of glowing mushrooms. It is also cold instead of hot. She makes it to one light source than the other, passing through stretches of bitter darkness. She can feel herself starting to second guess herself but she's determined. Each glowing mushroom seems further and further away. She wonders if she's going in circles, then she sees something different. Large crystals as it's suddenly hot once more.

“Where am I?” Wanda asks out. She's confused and she feels like she's been in the cave for hours. However, the only thing that she's grateful for is there are no other ill-mannered creatures here.

“Why are you so determined to undo what has been done?” she suddenly hears a voice whisper. Wanda holds her breath as she turns. It sounds familiar and female but it also sounds sinister. She swallows realizing she's judged too soon.

“Who are you?” Wanda asks.

“A shadow in your heart,” she spoke. Wanda swallowed this must have been what the old demon hag was talking about.

“Because I must, I need to,” Wanda breathed out nervously. She looked around and still, she could not find the source of the voice.

“But you don't you want to. Life can go on without them, without you....” she trailed. Wanda shook her head.

“The sacrifice was too much,” she disagreed.

“You tempt fate....” she heard it whisper near and Wanda turned to see her reflection in one of the clear giant crystals. However, she realized it looked different. “You change one fate for another, neither will end well...for _you,_ ” she whispered. Wanda shook her head and swallowed as she stepped back from the large crystal as she realized her face was in every facet everywhere. “If you continue on this path... you'll take Strange's fate of killing all those you care about instead. If he cannot carry this burden, what makes you think you can?”

Wanda looked up thinking about the shadow's words as she looked at her own hands. She felt there was truth in them. She looked down. What was really in store for her fate? Would she really hurt all her friends or was it just fear? Wanda shook her head. “No, shadow! You are just a representation of my fears! I will not back down. You're just trying to stop me! You won't!” Wanda yelled as she began to fly out of there as fast as she could. She could hear and see the shadow laughing at her as she flew forward. Soon the crystals began to become be smaller and smaller and the air suddenly felt a bit different. Wanda flew out of the tavern and paused. There was a city in the distance. A city in hell, this must be where Daimon is currently at. She began pushing forward once more.

Wanda flew trying to ignore the increase of demons and spirits hanging around the area below her. She knew everyone here deserved to be here until she saw a familiar face. Wanda landed once more to find Master Pandemonium fighting off another demon.

“I said give me back my arm!” he yelled as the other demon was choking another demon trying to apparently eat him. Wanda swallowed before suddenly attacking. She zoomed forward, her fist red as she punched the larger demon causing him to drop the smaller one. The demon suddenly disappeared as it returned back to Master Pandemonium's limb. She then flew at him again kneeing him then kicking him. She created a barrier as the demon attacked her causing her and the barrier to hit the ground. She was okay but shaken.

“Grrrah!” Wanda suddenly widen her arms and lifted the huge demon who looked confused. She suddenly moved her arms to the side and sent the demon flying towards a lava pit. Master Pandemonium stared in awe.

“Ehh...shit he'll be back,” he realized. “Most demons are immune to the heat and lava,” he said. Wanda nodded.

“Then we'll better get moving, come on,” she said she started flying once more as she magically lifted Master Pandemonium up as well.

“Woah...wait...wait..where are we going?” he asked.

“Someplace far from him!” Wanda just replied as she flew towards the city.

“Awe shit! Are you sure you want to leave the frying pan into the fire?” he asked. Wanda nodded.

“Yes, I have business with Daimon,” she said. Master Pandemonium sighed. As they flew towards the city and in it. He smiled, however.

“Okay, traveling like this is way better than walking,” he agreed watching the city of demons and spirits below. Soon they landed on a rooftop near the center. Wanda took a deep breath winded. “Hey, why did you help me out?” Master Pandemonium asked. Wanda shook her head.

“Because you needed help,” she answered.

“Yeah but your _friend_ was the one who sent me here in the first place,” he said crossing his arms. She smiled shaking her head.

“He was possessed...by another demon,” she revealed. He sighed looking up.

“Well that makes sense,” he said defeated. “Anyways thanks,” he thanked. Wanda smiled as she looked up.

“I need to find Daimon,” she reminded.

“Why? Did you die? I mean I thought you'd go to the good place,” he replied confused. Wanda chuckled.

“Actually I did die and I did go to the good place but I was resurrected,” she said happily. His eyes widen.

“Holy shit all that!” he replied. Wanda nodded.

“It was...not easy. Look... Strange...did a lot of bad things to bring me back. That's why I need the Time Infinity Stone. Daimon knows where it is. I need your help,” Wanda said strongly. Master Pandemonium sighed.

“Why? What do I get out of this?” he asked bitterly. Wanda looked up at him and tilted her head, she released a devious smile.

“Why you get to live again of course,” she said. She wasn't sure if she was lying or not. She didn't know what they were going to do. However, she needed his help. He swallowed as he nodded.

“Fine sounds like a good deal to me. What's the plan?” he asked. Wanda sighed looking away.

“He must have it or knows where it is,” she said. “We need to question him but first I need to know where he is,” she answered. He nodded as he turned and pointed.

“Like all self-centered rulers they usually hang out in the center,” he answered. Wanda smiled as she saw a tower it looked like a mixture of a tall building but it was made out of the mountain with an edgy rocky roof. Wanda swallowed looking up at it.

“I was hoping you didn't say that,” she breathed out. “Come on,” she said flying and lifting him up once more. She flew up towards the tower deciding to search top to the bottom. Though when she neared the top and flew into a window she smiled. His throne was on the top. She dropped Master Pandemonium down as she noticed that there was a large line of demons and spirits waiting to get an audience. “I'm not waiting through that,” she whispered. She began to near when she paused and held him back. “Oh my god,” she whispered.

“What?” he asked.

“Do you see that?” she asked.

“See what?” he asked again confused. Wanda shook her head figuring he had no idea what the Infinity Stone looked like.

“There, on the back of his throne, the green stone. That's the Time Stone,” she whispered excitedly.

“Great that's fucking fantastic but now what?” he asked. Wanda looked back at the stone thinking.


	25. Reascend

Wanda concocted a plan and she wasn't sure if it was going to work but she had no choice but to try. The truth is she doubted Daimon would just hand the stone over to her even if she asked politely. She didn't know him too well, he didn't know her. She figured her best bet was to steal it back.

“Ugh, next!” Daimon asked as he was currently in charge of Hell once more. Though he seemed bored more than anything the way he sat on his throne. Soon Master Pandemonium walked forward.

“Hey he cutted!” a spirit yelled.

“Fuck off!” Master Pandemonium yelled back before approaching Daimon's throne with open arms. “Master Daimon Hellstrom! What a lovely surprise...I much rather talk to you than well you know...I was wondering if you can do me a favor!” Master Pandemonium asked. Daimon glared at him. “I need you...to bring me back!” he said happily with a smile. Suddenly Daimon started laughing as if this was a practical joke.

“You're joking, right? Why? You belong here!” he added.

“I do but it wasn't my time!” Master Pandemonium protested. “You know that Doctor Strange fellow...he totally knocked me off and sent me here too soon. Actually, I didn't technically die. He just banished me here. Talk about a jerk!” he said. Daimon's mood soured as he mentioned Strange's name.

“Don't ever mention that asshole's name here again,” he said angrily.

“Oh...really?” Master Pandemonium replied. “That's right, I heard some rumors now that you mention it,” he said feigning to think putting his hand under his chin. “That's right...heh, now that I think about it you are looking a bit paler?” he said. Daimon glared. “Heard Doc Strange was cleaning house! You included,” he said a bit lower. “Wouldn't want that spreading around in Hell wouldn't you? Probably look pretty bad for that rep of yours,” he said slyly. Suddenly Daimon stood up as he slowly approached him, looking calm, but was obviously seething with rage.

“Now...you listen here,” he voiced as he approached. Wanda who was behind the throne suddenly thought of something. She created a portal quickly as Master Pandemonium's eyes widened as Daimon was now threatening him. She didn't even bother taking the stone. _This wasn't part of the plan!_ He thought looking back at Daimon. “I can make your life here archaic if you want. You know the whole Renaissance style. Endless torture, guts being pulled, your body ripped to shreds, you dying and withering in agony again and again,” he said. “Or you can shut up and turn around and never come back again. AND if you dare breath a whisper, even-”

“Daimon!” Wanda suddenly yelled. Both Daimon and Master Pandemonium looked at Wanda. Daimon turned to see Scarlet Witch holding back his Trident. “I propose a trade,” she said sternly. Daimon scoffed out a smirk suddenly as he turned to face her instead.

“Scarlet Witch? Is this an illusion or some kind of sick joke?” Daimon asked as he began approaching her forgetting about Pandemonium. Wanda smiled as she slowly shook her head.

“Is it?” she taunted. Daimon smiled.

“How did you get here? You died,” he reminded. Scarlet Witch nodded.

“I did,” she answered curtly. “But Strange brought me back,” she added. Daimon's brows raised as he threw his head back and started cracking up.

“For fucks sake....” he said before looking to his side realizing what happened. “That's what happened? I thought that shit was just a dream,” he said confused. “One minute I'm on Earth facing Strange next I'm back in Hell,” he answered. Wanda perked a brow and slightly looked to the side.

“You helped bring me back,” she said with a small smile.

“Involuntarily,” he admitted. He only remembered bits and pieces, to him it was more like a dream. The dream he had before waking back up in Hell. He approached Wanda and looked at his Trident clearly damaged.

“Damn, he broke it,” he realized. Wanda nodded.

“I can fix it...but first...I need the Time Stone,” she answered holding the Trident back. “And to leave Pandemonium alone. He's with me,” she added feeling a bit sorry for the guy.

“Thanks Witch!” Pandemonium thanked from behind. Wanda closed her eyes and smiled.

“Of course, that how he knew,” he said looking down at Scarlet Witch impressed by the situation. She swallowed looking back up at him. He stared down at her his gaze piercing as he tried to read her. He finally smiled. “Alright let's say I accept the trade. What are you really going to do with the Time Stone?” he asked.

“I'm going to fix all of this,” she replied lowly.

“What makes think you can? Do you even know how to wield it?” he asked. Wanda swallowed as she shook her head lightly.

“No but I know someone who can,” she said. Daimon threw his head back and sighed.

“That fucker is still alive?!” he asked but realizing she was right. If Strange had died he was sure he'd be in Hell with all the havoc he had done lately. Wanda smirked.

“You were once friends,” she replied tentatively. “I think you guys can be again,” she said strongly. Daimon swallowed letting out a frustrated sigh. He nodded.

“If he can actually fix all this? Then yeah maybe I'll let him killing me slide,” he said. “Might be a bit bitter about it,” he said crossing his arms. Wanda smiled and nodded.

“Fine...agreed,” she said eyeing the Infinity Stone. He eyed it as well as it suddenly appeared between his fingers. Wanda's eyes widen as she saw him present the stone.

“I wouldn't hold it very long...it's draining,” he warned. Wanda nodded as she looked back at his trident and repaired it. Daimon smirked as he exchanged the Stone for his favorite weapon. “Ah, it's good to have you back,” he said to his trident. Wanda swallowed as she stared at the Infinity Stone that could never be touched. Only hovering above her palm.

“Thank you,” she thanked looking back up at him. He looked down and smiled.

“You're really great at fixing things...I can see why he wanted you back,” Daimon joked looking at his trident. Wanda smiled as she shook her head. Wanda stepped back before creating a portal. She took a deep breath and stepped in.

“Heh, I can't believe it worked!” Master Pandemonium replied in shock. “You do know you really get nothing from this right? I mean if they can fix it....you'll be back on Earth or doing what you were doing again,” he reminded. Daimon nodded.

“Yeah I know...the truth is I don't want the fucking stone. Word gets out I'll have a bunch of aliens, demons, sorcerers trying to take it off of me. Way too much work and responsibility,” he admitted. Master Pandemonium nodded scoffing out a chuckle. “Now... you can be my fucking royal Jester while we wait,” he said making his way back to his throne. Master Pandemonium rolled his head and dropped it. It was better than the alternative.

**Sakar De Uyuni, Bolivia**

Wanda stepped out of the portal it was dawn now and she was amazed to see everything was how it was. The fire she created was now dying out however as she looked around and neared Strange who was still asleep. She took a deep breath and bent down near him. “Stephen...Stephen, you need to wake up,” she urged shaking him gently.

“Hmm...what?” he murmured still tired. “No,” he replied turning away. Wanda rolled her eyes. She stared at him still pale and weak. She suddenly takes a deep breath and exhales as she looks down at him softly, transferring some of her own energy into him. Helping him recover, _be strong, wake up._ She thought. Strange's color finally returned as he gasped a soft breath waking up. “I feel strangely whole. I haven't felt whole in such a long time,” he said coming to. He scoffed out a breath his eyes blinking as he realizes Wanda is the one who woke him. He smiled softly as he looked up but he realizes she looks a bit paler than usual. “Why did you that?” he breathed out finally sitting up. Wanda looked down, swallowing as she shook her head lightly.

“Because I need you...I need you to come back...I need you to cast one last spell,” she croaked. Stephen shakily gets on his feet in shock. He told her to let him die and yet here he is alive and actually feeling well. He hated it. He wanted to suffer to repent for everything he had done.

“Don't ever do that again. I told you I deserve to suffer I...I've sacrificed so much for you,” he scolded knowing she transferred some of her energy to him. Wanda smiles however, she knows what he said is true. However, she has no intention of listening to him. Though he finally takes in the moment. Wanda is finally alive and well. “You're back,” he finally breathed out almost in disbelief. He didn't see it happen, didn't see her wake. Wanda stared up at him. The amazing expression, relief, awe, the lengths they went through, _he_ went through. She couldn't take it any longer as she neared him suddenly and kissed him. With her own flesh, her own two lips and she's grateful he's kissing her back. That perhaps he feels the same. Though as much as her heart soars reality hits as she breaks from the kiss and the hurt seeps back in as she lingers by his face so tempted to kiss him once more. She closes her eyes as her hands finally reach for his and hands him the stone. He feels it hovering gently in his palm. His eyes widen as she finally backs away.

“Where did you...how did you get this?” he asks in disbelief.

“Wong told me right before you bound his spirit,” she breathed. “I-I was so distraught I didn't realize it. Didn't realize what he was trying to tell me,” she admitted. Strange looked at the stone hovering in his palm.

“I'm not even sure if I'm worthy or strong enough to use it anymore,” Strange replied as he looks at it. Wanda swallows as she nods.

“Yes you are... you brought me back, you did the impossible,” she encouraged. “Now do it again, erase this... all of it!” she pleaded nearing him once more. He looks up at her and sees it in her eyes. She means what she says.

“I...I don't-”

“Please...for me, please try,” she begs softly. “Use this and let's forget this ever happened,” she urged. Stephen nods, he wishes it was only that simple. However, there were always consequences but he knew the alternative has to be better than this.  
  


“I'll try,” he finally says taking a deep breath and steps back. Wanda smiles nervously as she watches him gathering his strength. He takes another breath as he throws his arms out in concentration the Time Stone hovering in front of him. He can feel his concentration breaking quickly however, a part of him doesn't want to do this. A part of him regrets what's to come. His arms fall as he takes a deep breath and blinks. Wanda's smile fades as she looks on with worry. “Okay...let's try this again,” he says shaking his head and trying once more. He closes his eyes pushing out all the emotional attachments to what he's trying to do and tries to concentrate on what needs to be done. However, the stone fights back as he tries to use it but it's too strong and he's still too weak. “Fuck!” he swears as he falls to his knees sweating. “I can't...” he says breathing hard shaking his head. “I...I'm too weak...my soul...has suffered too much damage,” he realized. Wanda stares at him sadly as she listens to what he says. It's true, his soul has suffered too much. Has not fully recovered to handle the Infinity Stone. Though her soul has suffered as well, she still managed to find grace. Wanda looks at the mirror of water below her before gazing up at the sky. She has the energy she realizes looking back at him.

“Yes...you can,” she says strongly. Stephen's breath calms as he looks back up and he knows what she means and though he told her not to moments ago. He has no choice but to accept. Wanda marches towards him she helps him back up on his feet as she stares at him seriously. She nods slowly as he nods back, a silent agreement made. He rubs his face trying to get his mind back in the game.

“Okay,” he finally breathes as he lifts the stone once more and stares at it full of concentration. It comes back easier this time but he feels the Stone resisting once again. His brows furrow as he tries to wield it when he feels it. A rush of clarity and energy filing him up. He takes a deep breath his eyes widening for a few seconds as he finally takes control. The Time Stone yields as he commands it to start reversing time. He sees his body caught up in the time spell as his astral projection hovers back and watches. Soon Wanda disappears and is gone, clouds move quickly the sky darkens the fire is lit and Wanda appears in her white dress once more as she's sitting near as time continues to moves back. Soon Wanda stands up before walking backward before lying down once more. Strange closes his eyes, he can't bear to see it. Though he knows he has to open them and he sees the spirits hovering around the circle once more. He closes his eyes he knows he needs to concentrate as the spell is moving back quicker and quicker, the ball is rolling. He needs to decide when it must stop. When it needs to stop, when is the best time to stop this and fix everything. His mind wanders through a cascade of recent memories as he tries to choose the best, the safest one to stop. He finally chooses one and concentrates hard on it as he begins to slow and break the spell.

Stephen awoke from a cold sweat. He sighed as he turned over to his side and placed a hand under his pillow. His dreams from what he can recall seemed normal. Nothing too odd nothing to seem like tampering of any type. He sighed eyeing his alarm clock at 6:20 AM. He grimaced before lying on his back. “Welp it's a good a time as any,” he said to himself. “Wait!” he realizes as he remembers everything. He sits up and looks around trying to remember what day it was, trying to remember what was going to happen next. But his mind is a jumbled mess as he swallows and his heart racing. He knows it's just best to get up and let it come to him.

He goes on along with his day. He gets up, showers, and lets the warm water wash over him longer than he usually does. He hasn't felt this relieved, this clean, he feels the need to linger to wash out everything bad that clings. He trims his facial hair before getting dressed. He looks at the Eye of Agamotto and stares at it for a bit before placing it on. He begins to make his way to the downstairs stepping down the stairs feeling a huge relief and comfort coming to him. He makes his way to the kitchen as he decides to make some coffee. His mind still flashes back to what had happened but he tries to push it aside and concentrate on the present.

He heads to the sitting room as he summons the morning paper. He takes a brief sip of his coffee before sitting down and opening the paper. He saw a Headline with a familiar scene. His eyes narrowed. _Dark Wizard and Avengers in downtown LA._ “Wait,” he breathes out and it comes to him, he knows what day it is. He knows where he stopped. It was right after they captured Mordo. He tosses the paper aside as he begins to remember what happens next. He panics standing for a moment before he dwells on Mordo's words. _What do I do next?_ He asks himself when he suddenly remembers. “I go looking for Wanda,” he breathes and he swallows falling back to his favorite chair. It hits him everything that happened between him and Wanda never came to pass. Their dinner date, their lessons, her death, their deaths...all gone.

Strange sits on the steps of the middle of the grand staircase looking at the Eye of Agamotto and the Infinity Stone mournfully. He's grateful all those terrible events no longer came to pass. He doesn't want to risk causing the same future or something similar to it. He knows it's not wise to repeat his actions and he fears approaching Wanda again. He fears what may come to pass, the pain that forms quickly dissolves and he knows why. However, he doesn't have the heart to fix it at the moment. To turn it off, the pain, the memories of what happened lingers.

A couple of hours pass and a portal opens and Wong appears as he steps out. He looks around and spots Strange on the steps looking at the Eye sadly. His brows furrow knowing something is wrong. “Hey...what's wrong?” Wong asks getting straight to the point. Strange swallows still staring at the Eye of Agamotto as he slowly shakes his head.

“Everything,” he breathes out and looks up at Wong and flashes a smile. He knows what has to be done and he knows Wong will be furious again when he'll eventually learn the truth. Stephen finally stands up and looks back down at the Eye, housing the Stone. “Take it,” he finally says. Wong looks at the Eye and Strange confused before looking up at him.

“But why?” Wong asks his expression obviously filled with confusion. Strange softly smiles as he blinks holding out the Eye of Agamotto towards Wong.

“Just please...take it...take it... I don't...I don't deserve this,” Strange answered disheartened. Wong's expression finally changes and he knows something is wrong or went wrong. However, he can see it in Strange's expression, hears it in his voice. He finally reaches for the Eye of Agamotto and takes it as Strange turns around and slowly begins to walk up the stairs and towards his room. His head down, looking very much defeated.

> “I sung of Chaos and Eternal Night,  
> Taught by the heav'nly Muse to venture down  
> The dark descent, and up to reascend...”
> 
> John Milton — _Paradise Lost_

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh I finally finished this second Fan Fic. I'm sorry the last few chapters are a bit choppy because everything is happening quickly and in a span of hours more like two days. Hopefully, you can guess what the prompt my friend Roxis, suggested. At the time I was having trouble crafting a sequel and then he sprung up the idea. I totally loved the idea and ran away with it. I was glad I was able to create a decent length proper sequel to my first and gave you all a taste of well I guess a gothic romance that would seem worthy of a dark plot and prompt. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed it. 
> 
> Please kudo, review, and take the time to write :p


End file.
